The Captive and The Coward
by AlePattz
Summary: La vida de los ciudadanos nobles del reino está sujeta a la marea de poder que fluye a su alrededor. Cuando se hace una unión entre Edward, el hijo del hombre más poderoso en el reino y Bella, prisionera de alta alcurnia de la corona tomada como rehén por la traición de su familia, ninguno de los dos puede negarse. Summary entero dentro. Historia escrita por LyricalKris. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Capítulo 1

**Hello there! *waves* I was looking forward to share this wonderful story of the author LyricalKris with you and I'm grateful to her for allowing the translation. Thanks a lot sweetie! ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **¡Hola! *saluda con la mano* Tenía muchas ganas de compartir esta maravillosa historia de la autora LyricalKris con ustedes y le agradezco que haya permitido la traducción. ¡Muchas gracias cariño! ;)**

 **¡Que la disfruten!**

* * *

 **Summary completo: La vida de los ciudadanos nobles del reino está sujeta a la marea de poder que fluye a su alrededor. Cuando se hace una unión entre Edward, el hijo del hombre más poderoso en el reino, y Bella, prisionera de alta alcurnia de la corona tomada como rehén por la traición de su familia, ninguno de los dos puede negarse. No es un matrimonio ideal para la traumatizada lady ni para la oveja negra de la casa Masen**

* * *

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Edward se sintió enfermo al ver el rollo que su padre le había entregado. Su estómago se revolvió, y su corazón latió con fuerza. Levantó la vista para encontrar a su padre mirándolo fijamente, su mirada fría y aburrida como siempre. Calculador como solo Aro de la casa de Masen podía ser.

"Incluso tú debes ver lo cruel que es esto, padre," dijo Edward, ya luchando por mantenerse tranquilo. Iba a perder esta discusión. Lo sabía porque había estado perdiendo las discusiones con su padre durante sus treinta y cuatro años. Pero era un idiota redomado, y tenía que intentarlo. De hecho, nunca había sido más importante.

Aro inclinó su cabeza. "¿Cruel?"

"Isabella Swan ha sido prisionera de esta familia por casi dos años."

Su padre se burló. "Es cierto, y cada día de su reclusión ha usado finos vestidos, dormido en camas de plumas, y ha sido atendida por damas de compañía." Rascó su mejilla distraídamente. "Tiene una propia, ¿no es así?"

Ahora fue Edward quién se burló. "No te hagas el tonto, padre. Es indigno de ti. Mi querido sobrino, nuestro querido rey, ha convertido en su cruzada personal hacer de la vida de esa muchacha un infierno desde que hizo que le cortaran la cabeza a su padre frente a sus propios ojos."

Los ojos de Aro se entrecerraron—una expresión con la que Edward estaba íntimamente familiarizado, dado que él nunca, en sus recuerdos, ponía a su padre nada más que enfadado. "Estás cerca a la traición, muchacho, y cuida tu lengua en presencia de la Mano del Rey."

Edward sirvió vino en una copa que su padre le había dejado, y se recargó en su silla. "Felix—mi sobrino, tu nieto, nuestro rey—es un sádico, e Isabella ha sido su juguete favorito. Mi hermana no detiene a su hijo. Mi hermano no detiene a su sobrino. Isabella es una muchacha muy dulce, pero odia a esta familia. Con buena razón. Si deseas colgarme por decir la verdad, bueno…" Bebió. "Dudo que pudiera detenerte."

La mejilla de su padre se movió ligeramente. "El trato de su gracia hacia la muchacha es desafortunado. Tenía el afán de probar a su gente lo que pensaba de la postura política del padre de ella y sus hermanos, y tal vez hizo pagar a la más inocente de la casa Swan." Sonrió Aro—la sonrisa que usaba cuando actuaba de forma condescendiente con diplomáticos. Se inclinó hacia adelante y dio golpecitos con su dedo en el rollo. "Afortunadamente, tenemos una solución. Conviértela en una Masen. El rey no tiene disputas con la casa de su madre."

Edward luchó por no apretar sus dientes. "La han avergonzado lo suficiente."

"¿Crees que es una vergüenza nuestro apellido?"

Edward elevó su mirada para encontrar los ojos de su padre. "¿Tenemos que jugar este juego? ¿Casar a la cautiva conmigo? ¿El cobarde?"

La sonrisa de su padre vaciló. "Eras muy joven cuando te ganaste ese distintivo. Tu sobrino te ha dado una posición en su consejo como asesor de confianza y custodio de sus monedas. Sirves bien a tu rey, y está complacido contigo."

"El rey me odia tanto como odia a lady Isabella."

"Está complacido con tu servicio, y te ha dado una esposa," Aro continuó como si él no hubiera hablado. "Ser un hombre casado es honorable."

"He elegido permanecer soltero."

La calma de Aro se rompió. Estrelló un puño sobre la mesa, sacudiendo el vino. "Esa decisión nunca fue tuya para tomar. He consentido tus actitudes infantiles lo suficiente, y no las consentiré más. Eres un noble, Edward, y bastante bien educado para saber que te casarás porque es tu deber hacerlo. Tu hermano está comprometido con la Guardia del Rey. Después que perdimos a tu hermano mayor en la guerra, tenías que saber qué sucedería. Eres el único que queda para preservar nuestro apellido, y lo harás. No debería tener que sentarme aquí a razonar contigo como si no hubieras sabido siempre lo que se esperaba de ti."

Sí, lo había esperado. Sin su ayuda, el nombre de su familia moriría, y siempre supo que su padre nunca permitiría que eso ocurriera. "Bien," dijo, su voz baja. Se terminó su vino. "Me casaré con quién quieras lanzarme. Pero no con Isabella. La muchacha ha pasado por bastante."

Aro se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre la mesa, lanzándole a Edward una mirada malevolente. "Ustedes dos harán lo que se les diga por el bien del reino. Está hecho, Edward. Si decides irte y eludir tu deber, lo harás sin mi dinero, y daré a conocer que a quién sea que te ayude lo hará con mi desaprobación. ¿Hablé claro?"

Puede que Felix haya sido el rey, pero Edward sabía muy bien que Aro de la casa de Masen era el hombre más poderoso en el reino y el más rico. Si disgustaba a su padre, no habría ningún lugar al que acudir.

Cogió la jarra de vino y se sirvió. "Sí, padre."

 **~O~**

Volterra era hermoso. Desde su ventana, Bella podía ver la gran envergadura de la ciudad y el mar más allá.

Nunca creyó que echaría de menos su hogar. Había sido traída con la idea de que no permanecería ahí, que se casaría como fuera más satisfactorio para su familia o las necesidades del reino. Hace solo dos años, había creído que de alguna forma—increíblemente—sería la gran reina del apuesto príncipe Felix una vez rey.

Creía que era tan encantador.

"¿Mi lady?"

Bella cerró sus ojos y tomó una respiración profunda. Levantó su barbilla, apartando los pensamientos sombríos y se volvió hacia su dama de compañía, Angela. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó, su voz como su madre le había enseñado; dulce, amable, y en este caso, honesta. Angela era la única verdadera amiga que tenía en Volterra.

Angela se inclinó. "Tiene una visita."

Ya que estaba decente, Bella asintió. Tomó una respiración profunda, preparándose para interpretar su papel.

Fue Edward Masen quien entró a su habitación. Solo la mucha práctica evitó que la sorpresa se viera en su rostro. En lo que a los Masen se refería, podría haber sido peor. Él había detenido a Felix más de una vez, cuando el recién coronado rey ordenaba que la golpearan por los crímenes de su hermano contra la corona. Sin embargo, nunca confiaría en una persona de esa casa.

Edward hizo una marcada reverencia. "Lady Isabella."

" _Lord_ Edward, ¿a qué debo el placer?"

Él la observó por un momento, y había algo en la tristeza de sus ojos que puso a Bella profundamente nerviosa. Suspiró. "Mi lady." Le echó un vistazo a Angela. "¿Cree que podamos hablar un momento en privado?"

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y tuvo que pasar saliva varias veces antes de responder. Ni una parte de ella quería estar a solas con alguien en la ciudad capital de Volterra. Pero asintió. "Por supuesto, mi _lord_. ¿Me acompañaría a la veranda? Angela, ¿podrías traernos algunos refrigerios?"

Salieron, y una vez ahí, Edward pareció haberse quedado sin palabras. Miró hacia el horizonte, igual que ella lo había hecho hace solo unos minutos. Suspiró. "Usted y yo estamos muy familiarizados con seguir órdenes, ¿no es así, mi lady?"

"¿Disculpe? No entiendo."

"No." Él dio una seca carcajada y la miró. "Estoy seguro que no entiende." Sus ojos la recorrieron, evaluando. "¿Cuántos años tiene lady Isabella?"

Bella dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Su garganta cerrándose. "Mañana cumplo diecisiete."

Él hizo una mueca, y miró hacia el cielo. "Diecisiete. La mitad de mi edad."

"¿Mi _lord_?"

Le dio la espalda al mar y la encaró. "Quería que lo escuchara de mí, mi lady. Mi padre, la Mano del Rey, ha dado su mano en matrimonio."

Bella tomó una respiración tranquilizadora. Ella era un peón, y lo sabía. Siempre supo que llegaría este día. Honestamente, si significaba que al fin dejaría Volterra, bien podría valer la pena. El matrimonio no era lo mismo que estar cautiva. "¿A quién fui prometida?"

Su expresión se enterneció a una de compasión. "A mí," dijo él, muy bajito.

Bella dio otro paso hacia atrás. Temía que sus rodillas se doblaran, de modo que se sentó. "Oh," dijo en un susurro. "Oh, ya veo."

"No fue a petición mía," dijo él. Ella levantó su cabeza, y él levantó su mano. "Lo que no quiere decir que me desagrada en lo absoluto." Hizo una mueca al decir eso y pasó una mano por su cabello. "Pero no puedo imaginar que yo le agrade."

Bella inhaló por su nariz, tratando de pensar en qué podría decir. Estaba en guardia como siempre debía estar. No hubiese estado sorprendida si él se precipitaba hacia ella entonces y demandaba lo que sería legítimamente suyo para tomar muy pronto. Lo observó por un largo momento y esperó.

Él solo se quedó ahí, observándola con pena en sus ojos.

Ella respiró de nuevo y levantó su cabeza. Sabía su papel. Lo había aprendido bien estos últimos dos años. "Por supuesto que me agradaría ser su esposa, mi _lord_. Es un honor que no podría haber imaginado el ser recibida en la casa Masen." Forzó una sonrisa.

Los labios de él se movieron nerviosos. "Lady Isabella, no tiene que jugar esos juegos conmigo."

"Hablo en serio, mi _lord_ ," mintió. "Sería un honor ser su esposa."

Él la estudió por otro largo momento y luego se levantó. Le ofreció su mano, y Bella solo podía esperar que no sintiera cómo temblaba cuando puso su mano en la de él. Se preparó. ¿La atraería a él?

Pero solo llevó su mano a sus labios y besó sus nudillos con un dulce gesto. "Créame cuando digo, mi lady, que sin duda alguna el honor es mío."

Se fue entonces mientras Angela volvía. Cuando estuvo sola con su dama de compañía, cayó de rodillas y puso las manos sobre sus ojos, temblando con fuerza.

Eso fue todo, entonces. La última esperanza que tenía de dejar esta despreciable ciudad y las garras de la familia que aborrecía.

* * *

 _ **Me encantan las historias de época y por supuesto, aunque llegué tarde, soy fan de GOT, así que no podía pasar por alto la oportunidad de traducir esta historia. Espero que les guste y por supuesto, recuerden que lo que me mantiene aquí, dedicando este tiempo para ustedes, son sus muestras de agradecimiento y palabras de ánimo que me hacen llegar por medio de sus reviews. Recuerden que los reviews son la motivación que toda autora y traductora necesita para seguir en este fandom, no lo dejen morir, no dejen que más autoras y traductoras lo dejen. No cuesta nada dar las gracias o dar un saludo con un review, solo unos minutos de su tiempo y por supuesto, sus deseos de ser agradecidos. Hagan una costumbre el dejar un review en cada capítulo que leen, con un gracias o un saludo es suficiente ;) Así que, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews y no olviden seguir la historia para que reciban las actualizaciones. De antemano, gracias por dejar sus reviews, por sus follow y favoritos y alertas de autor *besos***_


	2. Capítulo 2

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

El día antes de su boda, Edward se encontraba en el septo vacío. Por lo general, le gustaban los septos. No porque encontrara alguna clase de consuelo en la idea de dioses. Los septos eran tranquilos, y cada uno de ellos decían mucho de la historia de su ciudad. A él le gustaba la historia. Le gustaban los libros y aprender.

Todo un problema. De haber sido de humilde cuna, no hubiera tenido tiempo para sus libros, para el conocimiento. Sin embargo, como alguien de humilde cuna, tampoco hubiera sido un peón político—una pieza en este juego de reyes y lealtades.

Deber. Toda su vida, su deber había sido dictado. Cuando joven, habían puesto una espada en su mano, y se le dijo que su deber era matar hombres. El problema era, que en ese momento, entendió que esos hombres estaban luchando y el porqué. Simplemente no creyó que esos hombres merecieran morir.

De modo que huyó. El hijo de uno de los hombres más poderosos en el reino, y había huido de la batalla. La historia que contaron—que, como solía ocurrir con las historias, había sido tergiversada sin control—era que había estado muy asustado. Muy asustado para derramar su sangre noble. Muy asustado para luchar por la Casa de Masen.

Ah, bueno. Le dio libertad por un tiempo. Su padre lo quiso fuera de su vista y, como resultado, terminó viajando por el reino. Le ayudó en su papel en el consejo del rey donde hacía de Consejero de la Moneda y, por lo tanto, asesor. De vez en cuando, su padre—que era quien en realidad dirigía el reino si alguien prestaba atención—tenía que admitir que su consejo era sensato, incluso bueno.

Probablemente, fue lo bueno que era en su posición lo que impulsó a su padre a encontrarle una novia de una vez por todas. Era, como él había dicho, un deber respetable. Luego, tenía el problema de la muchacha Swan. Hija de un traidor, hermana de un hombre que estaba luchando contra el gobierno del rey, ella era una poderosa pieza política en el juego de mesa. Cualquiera en la corte, sin embargo, sabía que ella era el juguete favorito del rey Felix, y que el rey tenía una vena de crueldad tan amplia como el mar.

Era una estrategia brillante de parte de su padre, Edward tenía que admitirlo. Casar a Bella Swan en la casa del más grande enemigo de Emmett Swan. Ya que Edward estaba atado aquí a la ciudad capital de Volterra, tendrían una excusa para mantenerla aquí, y fuera de las garras del rey Felix al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, había algo de misericordia en ello.

Pasos firmes se acercaron a él, y Edward luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco. Reconoció los andares regales de su hermana. Esto era exactamente lo que había tratado de evitar estos últimos días.

"Hola, Jane," la saludó sin mirarla. "Veo que has venido a regodearte. Me había preguntado cuánto de esto fue tu idea."

"¿Mi idea?" Su hermana se echó a reír al sentarse junto a él. "Hermanito, soy una mujer. No tengo control sobre el reino."

Se burló. Lo que Jane quería tenía una tendencia a suceder de una forma o de otra. Incluyendo la reciente muerte de su esposo, el rey antes de Felix. Tenía fuertes sospechas de que ella había provocado la desafortunada muerte del patán, pero demonios si podía probarlo. Jane era sinuosa y peligrosa. Tenía demasiado control.

Pero desafortunadamente, ninguno sobre su maniático hijo mayor.

"Nuestro padre te arregló una unión mucho mejor de la que mereces," dijo Jane.

"Oh, sí. Por primera vez, hermana, estoy seguro que tu odio por esa muchacha supera tu odio por mí. ¿Por qué es eso, por cierto? Siempre me pregunté. Ella es una niña. No ha tenido tiempo de hacerte algo."

"Estoy segura que no sé de qué estás hablando," dijo Jane, su voz fría ahora. "No tengo razones para odiar a esa muchacha. Después de todo, su linaje no es su culpa." Se enderezó en su asiento. "Y como dije, no tengo nada qué ver con la unión."

"Estoy seguro."

"Además, ella ya no es una niña."

"¿Comparada conmigo?"

Jane se encogió de hombros. "Un hombre se casa como lo desea." Había amargura en su voz. "Creo que lo más que he visto son treinta y tres años entre el esposo y su novia. Él podría haber sido su abuelo."

"Y yo podría haber sido el padre de Isabella."

Jane sonrió con suficiencia. "Bueno, por suerte, no lo eres. Si no hubiera sido tu cabeza en un pico, ¿no es así?"

A ella le habría gustado eso, y los dos lo sabían.

"Anímate, hermanito. El matrimonio es el trato que todos tenemos que hacer. Eres un hombre. Aún serás libre de dejar un rastro de bastardos por la campiña siempre y cuando recuerdes darle a tu esposa un hijo de vez en cuando."

Edward se estremeció. "Como si fuera una yegua de cría." Sacudió su cabeza. "No todos los hombres son como tu difunto esposo. Honraré mis votos. Se merece eso al menos."

"Hablas como si fueras a ser un marido terrible."

Edward gruñó, mirando al vacío. "Seré el mejor esposo que pueda." Se enderezó, a sabiendas que no podía jugar este juego con su hermana. Ella usaría sus palabras contra él si pudiera. "Pero nada de esto es el sueño de una jovencita, ¿verdad? Se está apresurando la boda, por lo que no habrá nada de lujos." Dejó escapar un suspiro, sentía lástima por ella. "Está sola aquí, sin un solo miembro de su familia."

El rostro de Jane se iluminó con un diabólico resplandor que Edward reconocía. "Pronto tendrá una nueva familia. Mañana, yo misma la acompañaré."

"No." La voz de Edward se escuchó con fuerza en la cámara. Le entrecerró los ojos a su hermana.

Ella se veía ofendida. "Como dijiste, su madre está lejos, y—"

"Y tú no eres su madre. Ni siquiera algo parecido. Esa muchacha te tiene miedo."

A pesar de la máscara que usaba, los ojos de Jane resplandecieron con un inconfundible placer al pensarlo. "Tal vez se sienta intimidada por mi título, pero—"

"Tu anterior título. Ya no eres una reina, y sabes muy bien que no es a lo que me refiero. Ella te tiene miedo a ti, y con buena razón." Edward se le queda mirando a su hermana. "Si algo bueno resulta de este matrimonio, que sea esto. Isabella será mi esposa, y está bajo mi protección. No te quiero a ti, ni a Alec, o a ninguno de tus hijos cerca de ella. ¿Está claro?"

Jane frunció el ceño. "Siempre has sido melodramático, hermanito."

"Lo dice la mujer que me odia porque nuestra madre murió dándome a luz. Como si la hubiera asesinado desde su vientre. Y desprecias a esa niña de diecisiete años por Dios sabe qué razones." Sacudió su cabeza. "No, hermana. No soy el melodramático en nuestra familia, y al día de hoy, tampoco soy el más peligroso. Lo que sí te digo, Jane, es que si te acercas a mi esposa otra vez, si buscas intimidarla o atormentarla, descubrirás lo peligroso que puedo ser."

Jane lo fulminó con la mirada, pero después de un momento su sonrisa malvada volvió y asintió. "Como gustes." Su sonrisa se acentuó. "Aunque, por supuesto, no tengo control sobre el rey."

 **~O~**

Bella despertó después del amanecer el día de su boda. Se levantó y salió a la terraza, mirando no hacia el mar sino al norte, hacia su ciudad natal de Rainfall. Hacia los desgarrados restos de su familia.

¿Las noticias de su matrimonio les llegarían a su madre y a su hermano? Eran los únicos que sabía a ciencia cierta que seguían con vida. Miró hacia el norte y deseó que estuvieran con ella ahora.

Ya que estaba imaginando cosas de todos modos, creó un escenario donde estarían complacidos con su matrimonio, donde su esposo no estuviera entre aquellos que los querían muertos. Imaginó la mano firme de su madre mientras cepillaba su cabello hasta que estuviera brilloso y desenredado.

Renee era dulce y amable. Tranquilizaría los nervios de Bella e inventaría bonitos relatos de lo feliz que ella sería con su nuevo esposo. Él sería un buen hombre. Tendría que serlo, o sus padres no habrían accedido a la unión.

Aunque pensándolo bien, sus padres habían dado su consentimiento para su unión original con Felix—la razón por la que había sido traída a Volterra con su padre en primer lugar. Aunque de ninguna manera creía que él hubiese permitido que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo. No si sabía cómo era realmente el rey.

No, si su padre estuviera con vida y su madre y sus hermanos estuvieran aquí, se estaría casando con un guapo y joven _lord_. Su hermano mayor vendría a mofarse de ella. Él haría comentarios irreverentes, y su madre lo regañaría. Emmett era un bromista, y le encantaba hacerla sonrojar.

Todavía se le hacía difícil pensar en él guiando un ejército contra la Casa Volturi. Muchos de los reinos norteños lo llamaban rey. Bella no habría creído que Emmett lo hubiese sido realmente por todo ese tiempo, de no ser porque había sido golpeada en castigo por casi todas sus victorias.

¿Ahora sería el trabajo de su esposo el golpearla? Edward la había salvado cuando pudo, ¿pero sería diferente tras las puertas cerradas?

"¿Mi lady?"

Bella se volvió hacia la entrada donde Angela esperaba. Se enderezó cuando vio a otra mujer detrás de ella. Una mujer mayor que Bella había visto en el castillo. No una noble, sino la esposa del alquimista de más alto rango que formaba parte del consejo interno. Esme, creía que se llamaba.

Esme se presentó. Su sonrisa era gentil, e hizo una pequeña reverencia al colocarse frente a Bella. "Buenos días, mi lady. Su esposo me pidió que la acompañara."

"Oh, _madame_. Estoy segura que tiene muchas otras cosas que hacer."

" _Lord_ Edward le pidió al rey que permitiera que su madre asistiera a su boda. El rey no lo permitió, por supuesto, así que Edward pensó que podría agradarle la compañía de la madre _de alguien_ si no puede tener a la suya." Sus ojos eran comprensivos y su tono dulce al hablar. "Tuve un hijo que ya se ha convertido en un hombre. Un buen hombre. Su novia tampoco tuvo a su madre el día de su boda, y la acompañé con gran alegría. Sería un honor el acompañarla a usted."

La garganta de Bella se cerró. Asintió. "Si no es una molestia," dijo.

"En absoluto, mi lady."

"Por favor, llámeme Bella," dijo Bella, siguiendo a Esme y Angela dentro. "¿De verdad le pidió _lord_ Edward al rey que permitiera la entrada de mi madre a la capital?"

Esme se alegró. "Sí, lo hizo." Estiró sus manos y tomó vacilante las manos de Bella en las suyas. "No tienes motivos para amar a nadie de esta familia. No digas nada," dijo antes de que Bella pudiera protestar. "No necesitas estar en guardia conmigo." Le sonrió a Angela. "Y sé que tu doncella es de confianza."

"Por supuesto, _madame_ ," dijo Angela, asintiendo fervientemente.

Esme miró nuevamente a Bella. "Créeme que no le tengo cariño a la casa gobernante, Volturi o Masen. Tampoco tu esposo, que Dios lo bendiga. Él ha sido la oveja negra toda su vida. Una mancha en lo que concierne a su padre. Contra toda lógica, se convirtió en alguien amable y sabio." Tocó la mejilla de Bella. "Será un buen esposo, mi lady. Apostaría mi vida en ello."

Bella estudió el rostro de la mujer, buscando un indicio de engaño. No vio ninguno, y contra su buen juicio, la esperanza brotó dentro de ella.

"Bella, has soportado un sufrimiento más allá de lo que nadie debería ser forzado a soportar. Sin embargo, a pesar de la crueldad que te han mostrado, has permanecido dulce y buena. Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti."

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Agachó su cabeza para ocultarlas. "Yo… gracias," susurró.

Esme la abrazó, y Bella se permitió aferrarse a la mujer como lo haría con su propia madre. Envolvió su cintura con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

"Vamos, niña," dijo Esme, acariciando su cabello. "Sé que puede no parecer así, pero creo que tú y _lord_ Edward son una buena pareja, hechos el uno para el otro. Puede que aún tengas una hermosa vida." Se echó hacia atrás y tomó el rostro de Bella en sus manos, limpiando sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus pulgares. "Y, Dios mío, ¿puedes imaginar lo encantadores que serán sus bebés? Entre tu rostro y el de él, serán los niños más hermosos de todo el reino."

Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron, y agachó su cabeza. A pesar de sí misma—de sus nervios por el tipo de esposo que él sería tras las puertas cerradas—sintió algo de alegría al pensarlo. La esperanza se hizo más brillante.

 **~O~**

Algunas horas después, Bella estaba tan lista como podría estarlo. Había sido bañada con aceites fragantes. Su cabello había sido cepillado hasta que tuviera un tenue brillo y estaba recogido elegantemente sobre su cabeza. Su vestido, aunque no tan espléndido como podría haber sido de haberse casado con Felix como estaba planeado originalmente, era elegante y colgaba bellamente.

Se vio en el espejo de cuerpo entero y creyó que su corazón podría salirse de su pecho. Así que, finalmente había llegado—el día de su boda. Este era el papel para el que había sido educada—para ser la esposa de un _lord_.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Bella cerró sus ojos y trató de pretender que no estaba mareada y nerviosa. Quizás este no era el día más feliz de su vida como debía ser, pero ahora tenía la esperanza de que algo de felicidad podría venir de esto. Al menos, como la esposa de su tío, estaría a salvo de las manos de—

"¿Está lista mi lady?"

Bella se quedó inmóvil, un latigazo de miedo puro bajó por su espalda. Se giró dando la espalda al espejo y miró hacia donde se le había dado la entrada al rey a su habitación. Cerró sus manos en puños a sus costados. "Su excelencia," dijo, automáticamente cayendo en una reverencia aunque su mente daba vueltas.

Él estaba comprometido con alguien más, y aunque era el rey, no podía romper su solemne juramento. Este no podría ser algún engaño donde en vez de eso tomara a Bella como su esposa, ¿verdad?

El rey Felix dejó que sus ojos viajaran por largo de su cuerpo. Como siempre lo hacía, Bella se sentía sucia, como si él supiera cómo se veía solo con su piel. Él sonrió. Su sonrisa siempre la acompañaba una mirada lasciva. "Ven, mi lady. No querrás llegar tarde en esta ocasión tan feliz."

"Tiene razón, su excelencia. Lo veré en breve en el gran septo."

En todo caso, la mirada lasciva de Felix se acentuó. "Niña tonta. Estoy aquí para acompañarte. ¿Quién más crees que te entregaría a tu nuevo esposo, ya que tu padre consiguió que lo decapitarán?"

Pronunció las palabras como si estuviera haciendo una broma, y el estómago de Bella se revolvió. Él había sido quién dio la orden, y después de haberle prometido a Bella que le mostraría misericordia. Ahora estaba aquí para tomar el lugar de su padre en el día de su boda. Ella quería gritar por la injusticia de ello.

En vez de eso, asintió. "No creí ser merecedora de tal honor." Tomó el brazo que él le ofreció y miró solo brevemente a Angela y Esme. Las dos llevaban sonrisas forzadas, y sus ojos estaban oscuros por la compasión.

Las dos mujeres intentaron seguirlos, pero Felix le puso fin a eso de inmediato. "Ustedes dos deberían correr a encontrar un asiento. El septo está muy concurrido hoy. Al parecer, la boda de un cobarde y la hija de un traidor es un espectáculo digno de ver." Se rio entre dientes. "¡Vayan!"

Las dos hicieron una reverencia. "Su excelencia."

Entonces, Bella estaba sola con Felix en los pasillos del castillo. Por ya casi dos años, Bella había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por no quedarse sola con el rey. Se concentró en mantener su paso ininterrumpido, para que no aprovechara el momento y la hiciera presa de su miedo.

Él estaba de lo más encantador, parloteando sobre los planes que se habían hecho para ella, el banquete que se iba a llevar a cabo en su honor. Bella murmuró su gusto donde fue requerido. A Felix le gustaba ser felicitado por su benevolencia cuando mostraba cualquier pequeño acto de amabilidad. Como si su abuelo hubiese permitido que alguien dijera que el trono hizo una boda terrible.

Justo cuando doblaron en el corredor principal que conducía al gran septo, Felix dijo, "Estoy seguro que desearías que tu familia estuviera aquí contigo."

Bella se tensó muy ligeramente. Todas las conversaciones con Felix tenían que dirigirse con cuidado, pero ninguna tanto como cuando hablaba de su familia. "Por supuesto, a pesar de sus muchos crímenes contra usted, su excelencia. Aún siento amor por mi familia. Esa parte de mí sí desearía que estuvieran aquí para celebrar este feliz día. Sin embargo, soy leal a la corona. Esa parte de mí está agradecida de que no ensuciarán este lugar con su traicionera presencia."

Como siempre, cuando tenía que pronunciar esas cosas tan horribles, Bella hacía una súplica silenciosa a su familia por su perdón. Pensaba, a su vez, en cada uno de ellos y su corazón se retorcía por el dolor de extrañarlos. Cuánto anhelaba estar con ellos, con cualquiera de ellos, otra vez.

"Bueno, se dice que los muertos cuidan de nosotros. Tal vez ellos estén aquí en espíritu."

El paso de Bella vaciló. "¿Qué quiso decir con _ellos_ , su excelencia?"

"Tu padre y tu madre al menos." Se detuvieron afuera de las puertas del gran septo, y Bella lo miró con verdadero horror. La sonrisa de él se volvió maligna y con regocijo. "Apenas esta mañana recibí el cuervo. Tu madre fue asesinada en la última batalla que peleó tu hermano. Verás, fue apuñalada. En la espalda. Dicen que tardó horas en morir."

Bella lo miró boquiabierta por el horror, incapaz de decir algo o siquiera moverse.

"Así que ya ves, tus padres estarán contigo en el día de tu boda," dijo Felix, su tono sereno. "Ven. No queremos hacer esperar a los invitados."

Con eso, él abrió las puertas del septo, y la introdujo en el lugar rumbo al altar.

* * *

 _ **Pobre Bella :( ¿Quién quiere matar a Felix? Que levanté la mano. No es de extrañar que su madre sea igual de malvada, al menos parece que Edward es un buen hombre y planea ser un buen esposo para Bella y protegerla de ellos. Aunque no va a ser fácil por lo visto. ¿Pero será que Bella llegue a confiar en Edward? No va a ser fácil considerando que está relacionado con esos dos. Ya veremos en el próximo capítulo cuál es la reacción de Bella a esa dolorosa revelación. Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a esta historia, espero que la estén disfrutando y por supuesto, me encantaría saber qué les pareció y qué esperan ver en el los siguiente capítulos. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review, no requiere más que unos minutos de su tiempo y el deseo de ser agradecido.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Tereyasha Mooz, ELIZABETH, Rose, Sully YM, Cristal82, Gabi, Melany, somas, Tahirizhita grey pattz, jolie love, Manligrez, Gabriela Cullen, PanquecitosConLeche92, JessMel, Alexandra Nash, Raquel, indii93, Alma Figueroa, torrespera172, Lizdayanna, Esyaba, freedom2604, Leah De Call, Ely Cullen M, Moni, Patty Tovar, patymdn, berenicegpearreola11, tulgarita, Maryluna, Kriss22, Nina Duciel, Milh Llop, LicetSalvatore, Lucy, Merce, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Adriu, Andre22-twi, Vrigny, Milacaceres11039, bbluelilas, Mafer, glow0718, EriCastelo, carolaap, saraipineda44, jovipattinson, Ele, Jenifer, Lady Grigori, lagie, Liz Vidal, SweetSorrow16Love, Pam Malfoy Black, alejandra1987, Kabum, libbnnygramajo, rjnavajas, Techu, Pili, eliananayara y algunos anónimos. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos, saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, muy pronto ;)**_

 _ **PD. Algunas preguntaban que era GOT, es una serie muy popular en los últimos años, el nombre en inglés es Game of Thrones y en español Juego de Tronos ;) Alguien también me pidió que tradujera el título de la historia y aquí lo tiene "La Cautiva y el Cobarde"**_


	3. Capítulo 3

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Fue una bella ceremonia, y su novia estuvo más allá de lo que Edward podría haber imaginado para él. Cuando vio a Isabella del brazo de Felix, se atoró su respiración. Quizás su vestido había pasado de moda hace años, pero a sus ojos, ella estaba resplandeciente.

En cuanto a Isabella, parecía conmocionada. Se había ido el color de su rostro, y durante toda la ceremonia se vio inexpresiva y ausente. Siguió bien las instrucciones, pero su voz sonaba monótona. Su beso, cuando sellaron sus votos, fue frío.

Bueno, era de esperarse. O eso pensó hasta que se le ocurrió que algo estaba muy mal. Más de lo habitual, en cualquier caso. Si había algo que Isabella sabía bien, era cómo seguir este juego. Conocía su papel, ya fuera el de leal súbdito o el de feliz novia. Su vida dependía de que interpretara su papel sin titubear. Era una de las cosas que siempre había admirado de su ahora esposa. Que había comprendido muy rápidamente después de la muerte de su padre que su supervivencia dependía de que estuviera alerta.

Esta noche no estaba alerta. No había tocado mucho del festín preparado en su honor, y solo asentía cuando personas se detenían junto a su mesa para felicitarlos.

Edward inclinó su cabeza acercándola a la de ella. "Mi lady."

Isabella se sobresaltó y se alejó de él. El movimiento lo lastimó, y tomó una respiración deliberada, asegurándose que su tono fuera suave cuando habló otra vez. "¿No vas a comer algo? ¿Solo un poco?"

Ella lo miró solo por un momento y cogió su tenedor. Se sirvió un poco del asado y unas cuantas judías verdes. Por un largo momento, ella se quedó mirando a su escaso plato antes de palidecer. "Yo… lo siento, mi _lord_. Temo que si trato de comer esto, solo lo devolveré."

Él frunció su frente. "¿Qué te perturba?" Preguntó, su voz incluso más baja ahora. Una vez más, ella se alejó. O tenía miedo o estaba asqueada de él. Era desalentador, por decir lo menos. ¿Le temía a su noche de bodas? Seguramente, no podía creer que sería monstruoso con ella.

La forma en la que lo miraba en ese momento no era con miedo. Por un instante, creyó ver ira pura en los ojos de ella. Estaba enojada con él. ¿Pero por qué? ¿No le había dicho que esta boda no era lo que hubiese querido para ella? ¿No le había dicho que esto no había sido su elección tanto como no había sido la de ella?

Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hablar de esto, el rey Felix se puso de pie. "¡Amigos!" Gritó con su vozarrón. "Ahora que han tenido tiempo de disfrutar de las festividades y desearles felicidad y buena salud a mi tío y su novia, tengo un anuncio. Noticias del traidor del norte."

Junto a Edward, Isabella se tensó.

"A la casa Swan se le ha dado un tremendo golpe. Todos sabemos que el traidor Emmett de la casa Swan ha tenido el apoyo de su madre. Bueno, ya no más." Felix extiende sus manos en un gran gesto. "La matriarca de la casa Swan ha sido ejecutada. Los hombres de mi abuelo fueron los responsables."

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro, y sus hombros cayeron. A su alrededor, los invitados empezaron a murmurar. Podía ver a muchos de ellos mirando a Isabella. El rostro de ella estaba inexpresivo, sin rastro de sorpresa. Lo sabía. Lo que significa que el rey le había dicho, probablemente justo antes de que caminara con ella por el pasillo.

"¿Bueno?" Dijo el rey, viéndose irritado. "¿No son esas buenas noticias?"

Por supuesto, no podía esperarse que Felix entendiera que el resto de la gente tenía un sentido del decoro. Complacieron a su rey con un ruidoso vitoreo.

Edward se volvió hacia Isabella. "Mi lady, lo lamento mucho."

"¿Qué es lo que lamentas, tío?" El rey preguntó, su expresión dura aunque Edward sabía malditamente bien que tenía que haber estado escuchado esperando esta precisa reacción. "¿Estás diciendo que lamentas la muerte de un traidor? Esa mujer me quería fuera del trono. Preferiblemente muerto, ¿y tú lamentas su deceso?"

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron mucho. Se veía preocupada. ¿Por él? Bueno, con buena razón. Su esposa era mucho más inteligente que él, y mejor en el juego de no gritarle a su rey. Él inhaló por la nariz.

"El reino ha hecho justicia con un criminal, y por esto, levanto mi copa," dijo, haciéndolo aunque lo hacía sentir enfermo. "Tu seguridad y tu largo e indiscutible reino están siempre en mis pensamientos." Colocó su cáliz en la mesa con un _paf_ que hizo eco por la sala.

Se volvió hacia Isabella, y puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Pero traidor o no, mi esposa ha perdido a su madre. Justo este día acabo de prometer honrarla y protegerla antes que todos los demás. Lamento tu pérdida."

"¿Y por qué debería ella lamentar su muerte?" Preguntó el rey, mirando a Isabella. "Si mi madre se convirtiera en un traidor, renunciaría a ella y olvidaría cualquier recuerdo afectuoso que tuviera. Dijiste, lady Isabella, que tu madre y tus hermanos ya estaban muertos para ti. Han pasado años desde la muerte de tu madre. Eres libre de celebrar junto con el resto de nosotros."

Edward estrelló su cáliz y se puso de pie, fulminando a su sobrino con la mirada. Alcanzó a ver a su padre lanzándole una mirada penetrante. Que Dios no permita que provoque una escena. Edward tomó una respiración profunda. "Creo que es el momento de que me excuse." Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Isabella. "Me gustaría tener a mi esposa para mí solo."

La sonrisa de Felix se tornó lasciva. "Ah, entonces es el momento de la consumación."

"Lo que será algo privado," Edward dijo con voz alta. Le ofreció su mano a su esposa. "Ven, mi lady. Ahora." Sabía que no debería hablarle con brusquedad a su esposa, pero tenía que sacarla de ahí antes de que Felix pudiera insistir en la arcaica y degradante ceremonia de consumación.

Sobresaltándose al escuchar su tono, Isabella miró de Felix a Edward. Se veía un poco pálida, pero obviamente, decidió que Edward era el menor de los males. Ella tomó su mano y le permitió que la pusiera de pie.

Felix parecía que fuera a protestar, pero Aro se levantó y habló por sobre la multitud. "Un brindis, por el crecimiento de la casa Masen."

Edward y Bella salieron al sonido de cordiales aplausos. Una vez en el pasillo, Edward dejó escapar un suspiro que había estado conteniendo. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó a su novia.

Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa e intentó darle una sonrisa que él no se la creyó en lo absoluto. "Por supuesto, mi _lord_."

Edward bufó y la condujo por otro pasillo. "Tienes razón. Esa no fue una pregunta muy inteligente. Oh, mi dulce niña. No estoy haciendo un muy buen trabajo al cuidar de ti."

"No tiene de qué preocuparse, mi _lord_ ," dijo ella, su voz tomando nuevamente ese tono monótono que había tenido durante la ceremonia y el banquete. "Este es el día de mi boda, y estoy muy feliz."

Edward abrió la puerta a su habitación. Fue hacia su cama y se sentó. Ella se quedó en la entrada, y él podía ver por la velocidad en que se levantaban y caían sus hombros que el latido de su corazón se había acelerado. Ella sabía lo que se esperaba de ella. Entrelazó sus manos frente a ella, esperando su orden, sin duda.

"Ven aquí," solicitó, endulzando su voz tanto como era posible. Siendo un alma valiente, titubeó solo un momento antes de caminar hacia él. Hizo un gesto hacia la cama junto a él, y ella se sentó.

Edward tomó sus manos y las llevó a sus labios, besando sus nudillos. Podía sentir la forma en que temblaba. "Me gustaría que me llamaras Edward, y me gustaría llamarte Isabella. ¿Es eso aceptable?" Como si ella pudiera decir que no.

"Por supuesto, mi l—este. Edward."

Los labios de él se movieron nerviosos. Mi Edward sonaba tan bien que le agradó. Pero, qué lástima, era improbable que alguna vez alguien lo llamara de forma tan cariñosa.

"Bien," dijo él. "Ahora, hay algo que tengo que decirte."

Ella se acomodó por lo que era claro que estaba escuchando con atención. Se veía exhausta y sus hermosos ojos no tenían brillo. Él apretó sus manos. "Me complacería en gran manera que no tuvieras miedo de mí."

Se apresuró, interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera protestar. "Isabella, estoy consciente que no tienes razón para creer las bonitas promesas de alguien en esta ciudad. Menos aún, de alguien en mi familia. Pero si al menos sirve de algo, fui sincero en mis votos. De ahora en adelante hasta que la muerte nos separe, estás bajo mi protección. No te golpearé, ni permitiré que nadie más te haga daño." Colocó sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de ella y levantó su cabeza. "¿Comprendes?"

Los ojos de ella buscaron en los suyos. Él podía ver en ellos que no le creía, pero de todos modos asintió. "Sí, Edward."

Por el momento, fue tan bueno como podía esperar, así que continuó. "Quiero que sepas, que no tenía idea sobre tu madre. De haberlo sabido, habría insistido en posponer la boda. De verdad, lo lamento. Lady Renee fue buena y amable. Tú le haces honor a su nombre."

La respiración de Isabella se atoró en su garganta, y sus ojos brillaron.

"Esta noche, deberías poder estar de luto por la muerte de tu madre. Respetaré eso," dijo Edward. "Además, quiero que sepas que reconozco que ya te han privado lo suficiente de tu libertad de elección, y gente que no te ama han decidido tu futuro."

"Tomando en cuenta eso, te hago esta oferta. Si me prometes que tratarás de considerar que puedes confiar en mí, te prometo no tocarte o venir a tu cama a menos que me lo pidas."

La cabeza de Isabella se levantó de golpe, sus ojos muy abiertos. "Pero, mi _lord_. Se espera de nosotros." Palideció y miró a alguna parte más allá de él. "De mí."

"Eventualmente, sí. Pero hay tiempo suficiente para eso."

"Yo…" Isabella puso una mano en su mejilla y tragó con fuerza. "Un… un poco de tiempo. Si me permites solo un poco de tiempo, te prometo que no lo postergaré para siempre. Es solo que—"

"Silencio. Comprendo. Algunas más jóvenes que tú, han sido madres felices, pero quiero que te sientas cómoda. ¿De acuerdo?" Levantó su mano para estrechar la de ella.

Ella lo estudió por otro momento, como si no se atreviera aún a creerle. Entonces, tomó su mano y la estrechó, con la más pequeña de las sonrisas tirando de sus labios.

"Excelente," dijo Edward, complacido de pensar que habían hecho algo de progreso. Se levantó. "Ahora, ha sido un día terriblemente largo. Duerme si puedes, esposa. Nuestra nueva vida empieza al amanecer."

Se retiró al diván y sin demora le dio la espalda, dándole un poco de privacidad. Después de unos momentos, escuchó el susurro de su vestido cayendo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de no imaginar cómo se sentiría su delgado cuerpo bajo sus manos.

Isabella subió a su cama y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Tal vez había pasado media hora antes de que Edward reconociera el suave sonido que escuchó intermitentemente.

Estaba llorando.

Por supuesto que estaba llorando. Tenía toda la razón para hacerlo. Solo esperaba que ninguna de sus lágrimas fuera por temor a él.

* * *

 _ **Awwww que tierno está siendo con ella. Al menos no piensa forzarla a acostarse con él. Pero queda claro que Felix está decidido a hacerles la vida imposible y por supuesto que Aro no está dispuesto a facilitárselas. En fin, veremos si Edward logra que ella confíe en él, nada fácil considerando donde se encuentran y de que familia proviene él. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué teorías tienen por ahí con respecto a estos dos. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos mantienen aquí y los que marcan el ritmo de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Fatavill, Say's, patymdn, Brillo de las Estrellas, Rose, Cristal82, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, tulgarita, DrakiSwan, Alexandra Nash, PRISOL, Vrigny, crysty katy, Melany, calvialexa, rjnavajas, Lady Grigori, Nadiia16, Sully YM, Pam Malfoy Black, freedom2604, Kriss22, lagie, LicetSalvatore, carolaap, Merce, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, alejandra1987, Kabum, JessMel, Adriu, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Tahirizhita grey pattz, saraipineda44, EriCastelo, glow0718, Maryluna, Gabi, Mafer, Antonia, Alma Figueroa, Lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, Techu, Pili, Gabs Frape, berenicegp**_ _ **arreola11, Jgav28 y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **PD. Me preguntaron algunas cosas y aquí están las respuestas: Me preguntaron si tiene final feliz y si me conocen sabrán que lo tiene ;) Son veinte capítulos y las actualizaciones dependerán de ustedes, aunque ahorita mi prioridad es terminar TP que ya está en sus últimos capítulos.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Bella despertó desorientada. No sabía por qué le dolían los ojos y la cabeza, o por qué no reconocía la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

Tomó consciencia de donde estaba y jadeó, incorporándose. Al otro lado de la habitación en el diván, Edward también estaba sentado. Extendió su mano agarrando algo que no estaba ahí. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

Él miró hacia donde su mano no agarraba nada más que aire. La expresión de desconcierto en su rostro fue tan graciosa, que Bella no pudo evitar reírse. Él la miró, y fue entonces que Bella recordó todo. Este hombre era su esposo, y ella estaba en su lecho nupcial.

Su lecho nupcial no consumado.

La sonrisa de Bella desapareció, y subió las mantas a su cuerpo. ¿Se molestaría porque se rio de él? Quizás…

Pero, al parecer, el daño estaba hecho. Edward se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

"Lo siento, mi _lord_ ," Bella soltó abruptamente. "No quise reírme. P-por favor. Debe perdonarme."

Él se detuvo a medio paso, con esa expresión de desconcierto de vuelta en su rostro. Inclinó su cabeza y se le quedó mirando. "Me tienes miedo."

Ella agachó su cabeza. "No, mi _lord_. Quiero decir… no, Edward. Lo siento."

El latido de su corazón se aceleró mientras él caminaba hacia ella, ahora completamente despierto. Ella cerró sus manos en puños y se resolvió a no suplicar por mucho que lo deseara. Este era su esposo, después de todo. Era de él para hacer lo que quisiera.

Edward se acercó y se sentó al borde de su cama. Puso dos dedos bajo su barbilla y levantó su cabeza para que lo mirara. "¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí anoche, Isabella?"

Por supuesto que sí. Había yacido despierta mucho tiempo la noche anterior, sin atreverse a creer que lo había dicho en serio. Ella estaba acostumbrada a Felix, quien a menudo jugaba con la mente de la gente. Los juegos de Jane eran incluso más sutiles. A pesar de lo mucho que quería creer en sus promesas, casi estaba segura que él iría a la cama al instante que ella bajara la guardia, y que la lastimaría si trataba de rechazarlo, sin importar lo que le hubiera prometido.

"Lo recuerdo," dijo simplemente.

Él la estudió. "Lo diré de nuevo. No voy a golpearte." Dejó caer su mano a su regazo. "A decir verdad, nunca entendí esa práctica. Nuestros votos dictan que te cubra bajo el manto de mi protección. ¿Cómo voy a protegerte si soy yo el que te lastimo?"

Bella ciñó aún más las mantas alrededor de sus hombros. Aunque creyera que mantendría su promesa de no tocarla—por el momento—todavía era extraño que un hombre estuviera cerca cuando ella solo traía puesta su bata. "Dicen que el trabajo del hombre es corregir y guiar a su esposa."

"¿Crees eso?"

Con cautela, Bella elevó sus ojos para mirarlo. Los ojos de él se veían tan suaves como su tono. Amable y sabio, dijo Esme. Bella sacudió su cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta. "Incluso cuando él estaba enojado con ella, nunca supe que mi padre corrigiera a mi madre."

Sus palabras trajeron consigo una nueva oleada de angustia cuando Bella recordó que nunca volvería a ver a su madre. Apretó sus labios y apartó la mirada de Edward. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para mantener las lágrimas a raya.

Hace más de un año, el rey había adoptado la costumbre de hacer que golpearan a Bella después de cada una de las victorias de su hermano. La llevaban a rastras frente a la corte para ser lastimada, ensangrentada y avergonzada a voluntad de Felix. Después que su compromiso se rompiera, él mismo había hecho los honores, todo para enviar un mensaje a Emmett Swan. ¿De qué?, Bella nunca se había enterado.

De cualquier manera, cada vez, ella se había levantado del suelo, mantuvo su cabeza en alto y caminó—oh dioses, algunas veces había dolido muchísimo caminar erguida—de vuelta a su habitación, deseando no llorar. En su habitación, despedía a Angela y solo cuando estaba sola se derrumbaba en la miseria en su cama, sollozando su dolor, miedo y humillación en su almohada.

Sola, imaginaba las suaves manos de su madre. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que la tocaron con algo que se asemejara a la ternura. Se adentraba en su interior y extraía el preciso recuerdo del consuelo de su madre—la calidez de su cuerpo cuando abrazaba a Bella. Sus pacientes dedos desbaratando los nudos en su cabello. Su voz suave susurrando palabras de consuelo y fortaleza.

Saber que su madre vendría por ella era lo único que la mantenía con vida en esos oscuros momentos, cuando sentía que su vida estaba destinada a nada más que dolor, vergüenza y soledad. Aún tenía la confianza de una niña que sabía sin lugar a dudas que su madre siempre vendría por ella.

Ahora, no podía.

El labio inferior de Bella tembló. Se envolvió con sus brazos y desvió su cuerpo de su esposo. Hizo una mueca cuando él tocó su mejilla pero por lo demás consiguió quedarse quieta.

"No tienes que ocultar de mí tu pena, Isabella." Tocó su brazo brevemente con su mano pero la retiró rápidamente. "Admiraba muchísimo a tu madre. Era una mujer fuerte y férrea. Me pregunto, querida, si sabes cuántas veces trató de recuperarte."

Bella levantó su cabeza, mirándolo.

"¿Sabes que mi hermano Alec en algún momento fue prisionero de tu hermano?" Edward preguntó. Cuando Bella asintió, él continuó. "Nuestros espías informaron que tu madre estaba presionando a tu hermano para un intercambio—tú por él. _Lord_ Emmett no podía hacerlo, y los dos lo sabían. Aun así, ella insistió. Te quería lejos de todos nosotros, de todo esto, más que nada. Y entonces Alec escapó. Oh, puedes apostar que tu hermano lamentó entonces con más amargura no haber sido capaz de hacer el intercambio."

Bella cerró sus ojos, perdiendo la batalla contra sus lágrimas. Ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Edward se levantó de la cama, dándole espacio, ella pensó. Se perdió en sus lágrimas por unos minutos, pero con algo de esfuerzo, fue capaz de calmarse.

Escuchó a Edward caminar hacia una pequeña mesa donde tenía vino. Sirvió dos copas y las trajo, dándole una. "Toma. Sé que no te gusta, pero toma un poco. Desearía tener una cura para aliviar el dolor de una pérdida tan grande, sin embargo, estoy familiarizado con las maravillosas cualidades de un buen vino." Le sonrió cuando ella agarró la copa. "El _whiskey_ es mejor, pero este es un muy buen vino."

Obediente a su señor, al menos, Bella tomó un pequeño sorbo, "¿Cómo sabes que no me gusta el vino?"

"Tengo la costumbre de observar a las personas. A todos en la corte. Tú solo bebes cuando Jane o Felix hacen que te sirvan." Los labios de Edward se movieron un poco. "Y una vez te vi vaciar tu vino sin tocar en el cáliz de sir Alistair cuando creías que nadie estaba mirando." Sonrió de lleno cuando la cabeza de ella se levantó de golpe, sus ojos amplios por el horror. "Alguien siempre está viendo, Isabella."

"Oh, dioses. Oh no. Mi _lord_ , yo—"

"No te pongas nerviosa. A sir Alistair no le gusta quedarse sin bebida, así que le ahorraste un viaje al sirviente." Sonrió con suficiencia. "Y, pensé que era gracioso."

Bella tomó otro sorbo de vino para cubrir su vergüenza. "No me gusta que me haga sentir mareada."

"Ese es el punto, mi querida esposa. Es divertido estar mareado."

"No me gusta que dificulta el pensar."

La sonrisa de Edward cayó, y asintió, tomando un largo trago de su propia copa. "Ah, sí." Inclinó la copa en su mano, viendo el oscuro líquido dar vueltas. "La vida para ti ha sido cuestión de constante vigilancia, ¿no es así?"

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. Se arrepintió de su elección de palabras y los malditos poderes de observación de él. "El rey y su corte me tratan bien," dijo de memoria.

Él la miró a los ojos. "No, no es así." Se terminó el vino. "Te enviaré a tu dama de compañía. Podemos desayunar en los jardines. Conozco un lugar donde no nos molestarán. ¿Eso te agradaría?"

"Por supuesto."

Él le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo y entonces sonrió con tristeza. "No me dirías si no te agradara, ¿verdad?"

Bella no respondió. No sabía cómo responder a eso, pero sospechó que Edward no necesitaba una respuesta. Su papel era ser sumisa y dispuesta. Lo que ella quería no había importado en dos años, y ahora tampoco importaría.

Además, lo que ella quería ahora—lo único que quería—era estar de nuevo con su madre, su padre y sus hermanos. Sin importar lo amable que Edward fuera o no, no podía darle eso.

Edward suspiró. "En cualquier caso. Ayer no comiste nada. Un poco de aire fresco y una buena comida nos hará mucho bien a ambos."

Él desapareció mientras ella era atendida por Angela. Cuando estuvo vestida y peinada, Edward reapareció. Le ofreció su brazo, y ella lo tomó. Se pasearon por los jardines donde, en efecto, él tenía un lugar apartado en mente. Solo dos sirvientes los atendieron, sirviéndoles vino, jugo de naranja, gachas con azúcar morena y mantequilla para Bella, y tocino y huevos para Edward.

Mientras caminaban y luego desayunaban, Edward habló un poco de su familia. Fue gratificante escuchar historias embarazosas de Jane cuando era una jovencita, y Bella soltó unas risitas tratando de imaginar la única vez que Edward vio a su padre emborracharse. Era difícil imaginarse el respetable trasero del imperturbable Aro Masen embriagado.

"No sé mucho de tus hermanos," dijo Bella, ganándole la curiosidad.

"Mmm. Mis hermanos." Suspiró Edward. "Nuestro querido rey fue nombrado en honor a mi hermano mayor, Felix. Él era el orgullo de nuestra familia. Guapo, fuerte, valiente. Un buen guerrero. No lo suficientemente bueno, obviamente."

"¿Pero él fue amable contigo?"

"No." Tomó un largo trago de su vino e inclinó su cabeza para darle una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero no era personal como lo es con Jane. Felix no era amable con nadie. Era muy parecido a mi padre—frío y despiadado. Felix era su tesoro."

Bella frunció el ceño, y su corazón dolió. "¿No había bondad alguna para ti en tu casa?" Esa idea la angustió. Tal vez estos dos últimos años habían sido un infierno para ella, pero había tenido una infancia feliz con dos padres amorosos y tres hermanos consentidos.

"Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Me hice amigo de los sirvientes, y créeme cuando digo, que ellos eran mejor compañía. Nunca he estado sin amigos." Se encogió de hombros. "Y Alec estaba ahí. Él solo es lo bastante agradable. Me ama como debería hacerlo un hermano." Sus labios cayeron. "El problema con Alec es que es obediente. Obedece los deseos del rey y los de nuestro padre. Pero sobre todo, es obediente a Jane."

El estómago de Bella se revolvió, y no por primera vez, se preguntó exactamente cuánta verdad había en esa afirmación sobre el rey. Todo esto había comenzado cuando su padre había cuestionado la legitimidad de los hijos de Jane. Ella sabía quién decía el cotilleo popular que había engendrado a los tres hijos de Jane, incluyendo al actual rey Felix. Ahora, su padre estaba muerto y los reinos estaban en guerra por el trono.

Sabía que era mejor no preguntar.

Edward se puso de pie y se estiró, mirando al mar. Su cabello alborotado por la brisa. "No estoy seguro si estás al tanto, Isabella, pero este no es nuestro hogar."

Bella parpadeó. Como una jovencita de alcurnia, había sido bien educada sobre las otras casas. La ciudad capital de Volterra pertenecía a la familia Volturi, y el rey en turno era Volturi. Sin embargo, la madre del rey, la anterior reina Jane, era una Masen, igual que Bella lo era ahora. Ellos eran de una tierra al sur y al oeste. Un hermoso lugar junto al mar, por lo que entendía.

"Vas a heredar las tierras de tu padre," dijo ella en voz alta, comprendiendo.

Edward asintió. "Cuando mi padre muera, voy a tener que ir a ver mis nuevas tierras. Además, mi sobrino me odia. Me sacará del consejo interno tan pronto como mi padre no esté aquí para detenerlo."

Bella se estremeció. Parecía una acción demasiado controlada para el rey demonio. Pero seguramente no mataría a su tío, ¿o sí?

Bueno, no. A Bella no le sorprendería si lo hiciera.

Edward se dio la vuelta. "¿Eso te agradaría, mi esposa? Ser la lady de Casterly Port. ¿Lejos de aquí?"

Eso conmocionó a Bella. Hace dos años, había creído que ese sueño—de lo que sería su vida, casada con un amable y guapo _lord_ —se había desmoronado cayendo al suelo junto con la cabeza de su padre. No asimilaba la idea de que podría cumplirse. Estaba demasiado asustada para permitírselo.

Sin embargo, tenía sentido. Era la esposa de Edward, y lo sería por el resto de su vida. Alguien tenía que ser el _lord_ de Casterly Port, y él era el único heredero sobreviviente.

"Creo que eso me gustaría mucho," susurró, la primera verdad que había dicho en mucho tiempo.

Él se volvió hacia ella, con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro. "Excelente."

"¿Eso es lo que quieres?" Preguntó ella. "Me pareció que no amabas tu hogar."

"No tengo… cariño por mi familia. Sin embargo, mi hogar, es tan bueno como cualquier otro. Mejor que algunos." Hizo un amplio círculo con su mano hacia la vista. "Mejor que aquí por muchas razones. Más pequeño. Mucho menos complicado."

Bella resopló bajito. "Sí, bueno. Eso no requiere de mucho, ¿verdad?"

Que extraño. Ella supo toda su vida que crecería para casarse con un _lord_ y ser una lady de una tierra muy lejana a la que conocía. Nunca comprendió lo que significaba eso. Nunca comprendió cuando su madre le decía que en ocasiones todavía se sentía como una extraña en Rainfall donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida.

Pero en definitiva, sin pensarlo, preferiría ser una extraña haciendo de una tierra distante su hogar a ser la prisionera de un rey malvado. Esa era otra cosa extraña a considerar—que quizás, solo quizás, ya no era una prisionera.

Oh, sabía que no era libre para dejar la ciudad. Sabía que no podía ver a su hermano. Pero estaba empezando a entender que ser la esposa de Edward venía con más posibilidades de las que había tenido tan solo el día anterior.

Bella le temía a la esperanza.

* * *

 _ **Pobre Bella, después de tanto sufrimiento es de esperarse que no quiera sentir esperanza, que no quiera hacerse las ilusiones de que ya es libre de las garras de Felix. Pero al menos parece empezar a tener más confianza en Edward. ¿Será que su matrimonio con él será suficiente para mantenerla a salvo de Felix y de Jane? ¿Ustedes qué creen? No saben lo que me alegra saber que están disfrutando de esta historia, ver los alerta de favoritos y follow. Pero más que nada, me alegra ver sus review diciéndome lo que les parece la historia, recuerden que sus reviews son los que nos alienta a seguir haciendo esto, a seguir compartiendo con ustedes estas lindas historias.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: kaja0507, DrakiSwan, Brillo de las Estrellas, marme, Lizdayanna, Antonia, liduvina, Cristal82, somas, Merce, ONLYROBPATTI, crysty katy, tulgarita, freedom2604, Yoliki, Tahirizhita grey pattz, calvialexa, Rose, berenicegpearreola11, JessMel, Adriu, Vrigny, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, carolaap, lagie, Kriss21, Pili, Gabi, rjnavajas, Tecupi, Cullenland, Alma Figueroa, Sully YM, alejandra1987, Melany, Manligrez, dushakis, Nadiia16, Tata XOXO, EriCastelo, Maryluna, Pam Malfoy Black, Techu, PRISOL, saraipineda44, torrespera172, glow0718, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	5. Capítulo 5

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Cada noche, Edward acompañaba a su esposa a sus habitaciones. Por apariencias, pasaba una hora o un poco más con ella. Normalmente jugaban cartas. Isabella era una jugadora de cartas astuta. También le quedaba suficiente orgullo para no dejarlo ganar, aunque las primeras veces se veían nerviosa por ello. Edward estaba encantado de que tuviera una vena competitiva de al menos un kilómetro de ancho.

Tampoco era tan ignorante como él podría haber esperado de cualquier mujer, mucho menos de una muchacha de su edad. Más que solo por instinto de supervivencia, ella comprendía la política que se desarrollaba entre las grandes casas. Era claro que solo estaba haciendo el papel de dócil y apacible.

Oh, en lo que se convertiría esta mujer si tan solo pudiera ver que ya no tenía que luchar por su vida. De hecho, le tomó gran parte de dos semanas el persuadirla a opinar de los invitados a la corte y algunas de las complicaciones que enfrentaba el reino. Ella era perspicaz y le dio algo de historia sobre el clan Denali—un grupo de salvajes que habitaban la zona montañosa del norte—que contribuiría en gran manera a mejorar las negociaciones comerciales con ellos. Antes de hablar con ella, Edward no lo hubiese creído posible. Como eran del norte, era natural asumir que no serían amigos de la corona.

Tenía razón en eso, pero el clan Denali no era leal a ningún rey o _lord_. Comerciaban con su hermano Emmett y los lores norteños. Lucharían con Emmett si la corona se acercara a cualquiera de sus tierras. Sin embargo, no estaban reacios a comerciar con la ciudad capital.

Un día, mientras él elogiaba las virtudes de Bella y contaba cómo lo había superado totalmente en su último juego, Carlisle—uno de sus verdaderos amigos en la capital—se rio. Edward se detuvo para permitir que un grupo de cortesanos pasaran, asintiendo al hacerlo, y mirando a su amigo. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tú, amigo mío. Cuando tu padre dio su edicto, te lamentaste a los cielos por el futuro—el de ella y el tuyo. Y que seguro serían miserables. Pero a mi parecer, has descubierto que te agrada tu esposa. Más que admirarla; disfrutas sinceramente del placer de su compañía."

Edward se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, considerando esto mientras continuaban caminado. "Tienes razón. No esperaba encontrar que tengo mucho en común con una mujer de la mitad de mi edad." Bufó. "En mi experiencia, a los hombres de mi edad solo les interesa algo de mujeres así de jóvenes, y no tiene nada que ver con su mente brillante." Pausó un segundo. "Sí, me agrada. Me agrada mucho. Sin embargo, me pregunto si es posible que yo llegue a agradarle a ella. La forma en que me ve algunas veces… es como si aún creyera que mi amabilidad es algún tipo de ardid."

"Debe ser terriblemente difícil bajar la guardia cuando no tienes a nadie en quién confiar más que en ti mismo." Carlisle frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza. "Y siendo una niña, por increíble que parezca."

Carlisle se tomó las manos por detrás de su espalda, su expresión pensativa al continuar. "A menudo he reflexionado en lo afortunado que soy. Pude casarme por amor, y además tengo riqueza suficiente para librarme y a los míos del trabajo agotador que agobia a las clases bajas. Con todo tu poder externo y siendo de la clase privilegiada, Edward, estás tan limitado por el deber como lo está un campesino por la pobreza. Por otro lado, los campesinos no se casan por otra razón que no sea su deseo de hacerlo."

"Tu relación con tu esposa es admirable. A menudo me he preguntado si es posible que un matrimonio nacido por la necesidad y el deber—casarte con alguien que se te ordena—podría terminar alguna vez en una verdadera unión como la que tú y Esme comparten."

Carlisle se quedó callado por un momento. Entonces, se rio entre dientes. "Lo siento. Esta conversación está haciendo que eche de menos a mi hijo. Pero espero que no me esté tomando atribuciones que no me corresponden al darte, si no un consejo, entonces algo más en lo que pensar en lo que respecta al matrimonio.

"No creo que el amor o el cariño sea exclusivo. Puede surgir en cualquier parte, con casi cualquiera que no te sea aberrante, pero solo si se le permite." El labio de Carlisle tembló. "Muchos de mis colegas creen que soy anormal por pensarlo, pero creo que para cultivar el cariño, incluso el amor, se empieza con respeto. Aunque puede que la ley no esté de acuerdo, pienso en mi esposa como mi igual y mi compañera." Su sonrisa se volvió tierna. "Esme es mucho más inteligente que yo, y no sería tan bueno en mi posición en el consejo sin su visión y opinión."

Edward hizo una mueca. Miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz cuando habló nuevamente. "Siempre me ha parecido un cruel giro del destino que nuestro querido rey esté en el trono mientras Bella está a su merced. Ella es solo un año más joven que él, y sin embargo, ella sería mil veces mejor rey que es él."

"Oh, creo que tenemos demasiados reclamos al trono en este momento," Carlisle dijo con un poco de humor. Emmett Swan no era el único rebelándose contra la corona, después de todo. "Aunque, debo admitir que todos tienen razón en algo. Cualquiera de ellos sería más adecuado para liderar que tu sobrino, o al menos es lo que he escuchado." Miró alrededor con cuidado. Se acercaban a la sala del consejo, y no sería bueno que la gente equivocada escuchara una conversación tan subversiva. "También he escuchado decir a algunas personas que nuestro buen rey cree que es su deber ejercer el poder del trono como lo dictan sus abominables caprichos personales."

"Sin duda, el que hizo tal afirmación es el mismo traidor que ha llamado a nuestro rey un idiota sádico." Edward abrió mucho sus ojos, su tono bañado con horrorizada inocencia.

Carlisle le dio una mirada de advertencia. "Bien pudo haberlo sido." Sostuvo la puerta de la sala del consejo abierta para él. "Después de usted, mi _lord_."

Como aún tenían que reunirse todos, los dos se detuvieron para conversar otro momento. Carlisle se volvió y puso una mano en el hombro de Edward. "De padre a hijo, espero que me permitas decir que eres un hombre excelente; entre los mejores que conozco. Mereces la felicidad que una buena unión puede darte." Sus ojos brillaron con alegría. "Y sin sonar como una mujer chismosa, pero creo que te darás cuenta que también le agradas mucho a tu esposa. No creo haberla visto sonreír en años, pero lo hace a veces cuando entras a la habitación."

Edward arqueó sus cejas. Había notado sus pequeñas sonrisas, pero pensó que tal vez las mujeres casadas la habían aceptado en su grupo ahora que ella también estaba casada. ¿Podría ella realmente estar un poco feliz de verlo?

La idea le enterneció.

Un fuerte golpe llamó la atención de los dos hombres. Edward volvió su cabeza para ver que su padre entró en la sala y había puesto sobre la mesa un enorme tomo—la fuente del ruido. Sin embargo, a Edward le pareció que Aro lo miraba con una expresión de desaprobación. No precisamente atípico, y no habló de ello cuando Edward tomó su acostumbrado asiento a su lado.

Pero cuando se concluyó su asunto un poco más tarde, su padre lo llamó antes de que pudiera irse. "Acompáñame, Edward."

Edward hizo una mueca. Una audiencia privada con su padre no había sido algo bueno cuando era un niño; ahora lo era mucho menos. "Como guste, señor."

"Voy a ser directo, y espero una respuesta clara," dijo Aro cuando estuvieron tras puertas cerradas. Miró al otro lado de su escritorio a su hijo. "¿Te asocias con hombres?"

La frente de Edward se frunció, sin comprender a qué se refería su padre. "¿Disculpa?"

"¿Llevas a hombres a tu cama?" Su padre arrugó su nariz. "¿O tú vas a la de ellos?"

"Yo… ¿qué? No." Al ser tomado totalmente desprevenido, Edward no pudo formar una oración coherente.

Aro no parecía convencido, pero se recargó en su silla, contemplando a su hijo. "Tu esposa es joven y muy hermosa, Edward. No puedo explicarme cuál puede ser el problema."

Edward notó que el sirviente debió haber dejado una jarra en el escritorio en preparación para la llegada de su padre. Esperando que estuviera llena de vino, la arrastró hacia él junto con un cáliz vacío. "No hay ningún problema, padre."

"¿No lo hay?" La voz de Aro sonó sarcástica. "Creería que un hombre de tu edad no necesitaría tener esta discusión."

"¿Qué discusión es esa?"

"Es difícil que ella quede encinta cuando no comparten la cama."

Edward abrió su boca para negar la declaración de su padre, pero supo por la expresión en su rostro que lo habían descubierto. La molestia encendió su sangre. "¿Ahora qué, padre? ¿Ordenas a las sirvientas que te lleven nuestras sábanas?"

"Eso no es necesario cuando tú y tu esposa se retiran todas las noches a sus habitaciones separadas."

"Muchas parejas casadas no comparten habitación. Tal vez preferimos la privacidad."

Aro agitó su mano. "Ya admitiste que no te has acostado con ella. No voy a preguntarte por qué, ya que hoy que no estoy de humor para tonterías. La muchacha ya ha tenido sus ciclos por muchos años. Sé que eres capaz. Muy a menudo he pagado las cuentas de burdeles."

Edward apretó su mandíbula. "Exageras, padre." Tenía treinta y cuatro años, y mientras no se daba el gusto con frecuencia en los deseos carnales, tampoco era un monje. "Y si hay algo que puede decirse de las prostitutas, es que puedes estar seguro que están dispuestas."

Aro inclinó su cabeza. "¿De eso se trata?"

Edward se puso de pie, por la necesidad de consumir algo de exceso de energía. Se paseó de un lado al otro a unos metros de distancia y le dio la espalda a su padre. "No voy a forzarla. Ella vendrá a mi cama voluntariamente o no lo hará en lo absoluto."

"Pequeño tonto," su padre dijo con disgusto. "Las mujeres son muy tontas con esas cosas. No será la primera mujer que vaya a su lecho matrimonial contra su voluntad, y no será la última. Es su deber, y tu deber como su esposo es guiarla si ella es negligente."

"Eso es bárbaro," Edward escupió, dándose la vuelta para ver de nuevo a su padre.

"Eso es el matrimonio," su padre respondió sencillamente. "No eres un niño, Edward. Ya me cansé de informarte las cosas que ya deberías saber. Eres un hombre con el doble de su edad. Ella no debería ser la que tenga el control en este matrimonio."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer, padre, si no obedezco tu voluntad? ¿Vas a entrar a nuestra habitación y hacer que tus hombres me obliguen a tomarla?" Sacudió su cabeza. "Algunas ocasiones no me siento más que agradecido que mi madre no haya sobrevivido mi nacimiento. No estoy seguro de haber podido soportar ver cómo serías como esposo."

"Es suficiente," dijo Aro, su voz dura y sus ojos entrecerrados. "Me molestas, muchacho, y cualquier tonto te diría que no es sabio hacerlo. No conmigo." Tomó una respiración profunda y se echó hacia atrás. "Hay un orden natural de las cosas. Así es como funciona el mundo. Tienes una deuda con tu familia que tiene que pagarse. Si a ti y a tu esposa les agrada o no, no me concierne." Lo señaló con su dedo. "No me obligues a tomar acción, Edward. Puedo prometerte que te agradará aún menos. ¿Está claro?"

Edward tuvo que tragar el nudo en su garganta. "Como siempre, padre."

 _ **~Bella~**_

Edward había estado de un extraño estado de ánimo por varios días. Estaba más callado de lo habitual, y fácilmente se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Bella era hipersensible a los cambios de humor. Con Felix, cualquier cambio de humor, de jovial a furioso, no le auguraba nada bueno. Su madre, la reina madre Jane, no era tan mercurial. Sin embargo, cuando su humor se tornaba sombrío o empalagosamente dulce, Bella siempre estaba en alerta. Al menos la reina madre nunca la lastimaba físicamente, pero parecía disfrutar de jugar con la mente y las emociones de Bella.

Era extraño que los estados de ánimo de Edward no alteraban sus nervios. En vez de eso, Bella se dio cuenta que estaba más preocupada que nada. Esto no era un malestar ordinario. A Edward frecuentemente le dolía la cabeza cuando trataba de resolver la mejor manera de administrar el dinero del reino, pero hablaría con ella de eso. Lo que sea que estuviera molestándolo era más profundo.

Una tarde, al pasear por los terrenos afuera del castillo, Bella vio una oportunidad de distraerlo. Sabía que él tenía curiosidad por ella. Cuando hablaban, Bella siempre era cuidadosa con lo que revelaba de sí misma. Estaba muy acostumbrada a que la gente usara sus recuerdos e información personal contra ella.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos antes de que Bella decidiera que valía la pena el riesgo. Después de todo, Edward no le había mostrado nada más que amabilidad. Le inquietaba verlo afligido. Lo detuvo a un costado de los terrenos de entrenamiento donde unos cuantos caballeros practicaban su manejo de la espada.

Bella tuvo que tragar varias veces, abrumada por la emoción como siempre lo estaba cuando pensaba en su familia. Los extrañaba mucho a todos. "Cuando era pequeña, hubo ocasiones en las que solía suplicarle a mi madre que me dejara ser un niño. Una vez, sugerí un remplazo. Podría cambiar de lugar con mi hermanito, Eric." Sonrió con cariño. "Eric tenía un gusto por las cosas finas de encaje, y cuando estaba muy pequeño, solía vernos coser a mi madre y a mí. Creo que le hubiese gustado aprender a coser, como a mí me hubiese gustado aprender a empuñar una espada. Me parecía un buen intercambio."

Edward se rio entre dientes, y ella sintió su mirada curiosa. "No creo que me guste aprender a coser, ni hacer ninguno de los otros pasatiempos de las mujeres. El piano, tal vez. Sería excelente aprender a tocar. Tú tocas bellamente, Bella."

"Gracias," dijo Bella, sorprendida cuando un cálido rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

"Nunca había pensado en cómo sería hacer lo que hacen las mujeres. ¿Todo lo encuentras aburrido?"

"No todo." Los labios de Bella temblaron al recordar la exasperación de su madre en los días que parecía no poder quedarse quieta. "Supongo que yo era así de extraña. Lo quería todo. Quería hacerme mis propios vestidos elegantes y bailar con caballeros bien parecidos. Y quería salir a luchar en el lodo con mis hermanos. Bueno, tal vez no con Emmett." Suspiró, extrañando terriblemente a su hermano mayor. "Era aterradoramente enorme incluso cuando éramos niños, y excesivamente inquieto."

Ella lo miró por la esquina de sus ojos, preguntándose si se había excedido. Mencionar a su madre fallecida y su hermano más pequeño—todavía un niño si seguía con vida—era una cosa. Mencionar al traidor, Emmett Swan, era otra muy diferente.

Pero Edward la miraba con curiosidad, no ira. "¿Y alguna vez bailaste en un vestido elegante con un caballero bien parecido?"

Bella suspiró, nostálgica. "Se habló de un baile, pero fue solo eso—hablar."

"Mmm." Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y le ofreció su mano. "No soy un caballero bien parecido, pero aun así, ¿podría concederme el honor de un baile?"

Una vez más, ella sintió el calor ruborizar sus mejillas, y se rio un poco. Él solo le devolvió pacientemente la mirada, su rostro suave pero serio. "Han pasado años desde que bailé," dijo ella.

"Bueno, lo haremos despacio."

Ella tomó su mano y le permitió que él la acercara. Sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda cuando la mano de él se colocó en su cintura. Ella lo miró, sin aliento, por razones que no podía comprender. Aunque habían pasado años desde su última lección, no tuvo problema en seguir la guía de Edward en un giro lento y fácil.

"Para tu información, podría enseñarte," dijo él. Su voz con un timbre tan curioso y profundo que Bella casi se pierde sus palabras.

Ella parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Podría enseñarte a usar la espada, si lo deseas. No sería un problema."

Por alguna razón, Bella se sintió casi mareada cuando lo miró a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, y los pensamientos de ella eran lentos. Sin duda lo estaba malinterpretando. "¿Enseñarme a usar una espada? Pero eso es… ¿No crees que sea inapropiado?"

Él se echó a reír, y su brazo apretó un poco más alrededor de su cintura. "Voy a admitir que esa es una palabra que la gente usa, que nunca he comprendido. Por qué estaría mal que supieras cómo usar una espada, ¿eh?"

Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, con una expresión más seria en su rostro. "Espero, mi querida esposa, que nunca vayas a estar en una ciudad mientras esté sitiada. Es algo terrible. Me sucedió una vez, cuando era un niño. Recuerdo vívidamente cómo las mujeres y los niños se reunieron, y todo lo que pudieron hacer fue esperar mientras los hombres decidían su destino."

Edward dejó de bailar, pero no dejó caer sus manos de dónde estaban alrededor de ella mientras estudiaba su rostro. "Es el deber de un esposo el proteger a su esposa, por lo que dicen que la mujer no tiene necesidad de aprender lo básico en batalla y manejo de la espada. Sin embargo, son los esposos los que caen en batalla. ¿Luego qué? Si la ciudad ha caído, las mujeres serían sometidas al capricho del ejército vencedor. Serían incapaces de protegerse a sí mismas o a los niños."

La garganta de Bella se cerró al pensarlo. Ellos estaban, después de todo, en guerra. Los ejércitos enemigos ya se habían acercado amenazadoramente a la ciudad capital dos veces. Les podría ocurrir a ellos. A ella.

Se sobresaltó cuando Edward presionó una palma en su mejilla. Ella lo miró, y le sorprendió aún más ver que él parecía preocupado. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Su voz era suave, casi en un susurro.

Por alguna razón, el sonido de su voz y la mirada en sus ojos empeoró aún más el nudo en la garganta de Bella. Solo pudo asentir.

Edward no hizo la pregunta en seguida. Pasó su pulgar por sobre su mejilla, sus ojos recorriendo su rostro. "Felix…" Tragó con fuerza, y a ella le pareció que su mandíbula estaba tensa. "¿Alguna vez fue a tu cama?"

La recorrió un escalofrío, y Bella tuvo que contenerse de dar un paso hacia atrás. No era que tuviera miedo de su esposo, pero la pregunta fue como un cubo de agua helada sobre su cabeza.

¿Había cambiado de opinión sobre permitir que ella acudiera a él? Era su derecho, por supuesto. Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿él preguntaba porque pensaba que, tal vez, había recibido un acuerdo desfavorable?

Bella agachó su cabeza, la vergüenza y pasada ansiedad abrumándola.

"Lo lamento. Podría haber encontrado una mejor forma para preguntar eso." Él tomó su mano y la apretó. "Solo quiero saber si él te lastimó de esa forma." Su voz se tornó sombría y peligrosa. "Conozco a mi sobrino. Estuviste comprometida con él. No estoy seguro de confiar en que comprendiera la diferencia entre comprometido y casado."

Ella se estremeció, cerrando los ojos. Ese había sido un miedo que la mantuvo despierta muchas noches. Felix había amenazado, lo implicó más de una vez. De no haber sido por las advertencias que él recibió de su abuelo, Bella estaba muy segura que habría actuado.

Tomando una respiración estabilizadora y dejándola escapar, encontró de nuevo su voz. "No. No hizo eso." Se dio cuenta que no podía mirarlo.

El pulgar de él presionó ligeramente bajo su barbilla, y levantó su cabeza. "Bella," dijo en voz baja.

Requirió de todo el esfuerzo que ella poseía, pero levantó la vista hacia él.

Sus ojos eran abrasadores y sinceros. "Te lo diré otra vez, lo que te prometí antes aún está en pie. No quiero que me temas, Bella. Nunca."

Tomando unas cuantas respiraciones superficiales para tranquilizar su acelerado corazón, Bella asintió. "No te temo, Edward."

Sorprendentemente, esa era la verdad. El tema la había puesto nerviosa, pero él no.

Él asintió. Sus ojos permanecieron en ella, su mirada se desvió a sus labios. Bella contuvo el aliento, aunque no sabía por qué. Debe haber estado equivocada, pero creyó ver que la respiración de él se detuvo antes de dar un paso atrás. "Lo siento. He arruinado una linda tarde."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No. Por supuesto que no."

Sonriendo, él le ofreció su brazo una vez más, y continuaron caminando.

* * *

 _ **Ay estos dos *suspiros* Al menos ella parece tenerle más confianza y él, como muy bien se dio cuenta Carlisle, parece disfrutar mucho de la compañía de su esposa. ¿Será solo eso? ¿O habrá algo más ahí? El problema es que Aro ya sabe que no se ha consumado el matrimonio, ¿será capaz de obligarlos a hacerlo? Por muchas buenas intenciones que tenga Edward, no es nada más que un peón que tiene que obedecer las órdenes de su padre y de su rey :( ya veremos cómo les va. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, y para meterle velocidad a la traducción. Claro, dependiendo de su repuesta ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: liduvina, berenicegpearreola11, Annimo, Manligrez, JessMel, Cristal82, Shikara65, Gabi, Cullenland, Merce, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, calvialexa, Kriss22, PRISOL, Vrigny, Sully YM, EriCastelo, freedom2604, Tecupi, Nadiia16, tulgarita, Antonia, Alexandra Nash, Gabriela Cullen, dushakis, Lizdayanna, Say's, patymdn, saraipineda44, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Maryluna, Melany, carolaap, Tata XOXO, somas, Kabum, glow0718, Mafer, Lady Grigori, lagie, torrespera172, DrakiSwan, Pili, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, kaja0507, Techu, alejandra1987, Adriu, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que muy pronto ;)**_


	6. Capítulo 6

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

No era como si Edward no hubiese escuchado nunca los chismes sobre Bella por la corte. Como le había dicho a ella, hizo su deber el observar a la gente.

Había algunos, como él, que miraban a Bella con lástima. Cuando llegó a la ciudad capital, ella no era nada más que una niña inexperta. Él la admiraba incluso entonces. Podía ver que la situación la sobrepasaba. Por supuesto que sí, tenía catorce años y no había viajado mucho fuera de las puertas de su ciudad natal, Rainfall. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus evidentes nervios, mantenía su cabeza en alto y, en esos primeros días, no permitía que nadie la menospreciara.

Él siempre se sintió preocupado por el compromiso de ella con su sobrino. El muchacho tenía una vena de crueldad de más de un kilómetro de ancho. Sin embargo, Edward no estaba en posición de protestar por la unión, así que hizo lo que pudo por guiar a Felix, aunque poco bien le hizo.

Luego, todo este sórdido desastre. Su padre estaba muerto, y ella era la única que quedaba para responder por los pecados de su familia. Se le había arrebatado su libertad de elección, y la luz se desvaneció de sus ojos.

Pero los humanos no eran conocidos por ser racionales o compasivos, y aunque había muchos que miraban a la chica con ojos amables, había incluso más que estaban muy felices de desquitar sus frustraciones en ella. Las palabras subversivas del padre de ella habían desatado una guerra que llevó al reino a una gran agitación, y los volvió sedientos de sangre. Fue la razón por la que vitorearon cuando el rey hizo arrastrar a Isabella en medio del salón del trono. Sus hijos estaban muriendo, sus futuros eran inciertos, e Isabella era la única ahí para pagar por ello—su dolor por el de ella. Como si al escucharla gritar lo bastante fuerte, ellos quedarían saciados.

Ahora, Edward estaba en una escondida esquina con Carlisle, escuchando a dos excelente ejemplos de humanidad que ignoraban que estaba detrás de ellos.

"Esa pequeña perra olvida quién es en estos días. Caminado por el castillo como si fuera intocable."

El otro se burló. "Probablemente lo es. Ese cobarde esposo suyo no tiene las agallas para ponerla en su lugar."

"Si él tuviera un mínimo de lealtad, lo demostraría."

Otra burla. "Si tuviera algo de lealtad, no lo llamarían cobarde, ¿o sí? No. Esa jovencita tiene todo el poder en esa relación, y ella también lo sabe."

La mano de Carlisle en su brazo fue lo único que evitó que Edward les mostrara a esos perros qué tan cobarde podía ser. Pensó que tal vez unas puñaladas por la espalda les vendría muy bien a sus lenguas sueltas, y él vería si saciaba su sed de sangre.

Con un bufido, Edward se volvió a sentar y tomó un largo trago de su ale. "Debería darles algo de su tamaño para molestar."

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza. Aunque había calmado a Edward, sus ojos estaban resplandecientes y su mandíbula tensa. "Te garantizo, mi amigo, que ellos son los cobardes. Si fueras a desafiarlos, pondrían el grito en el cielo."

Edward se quedó callado, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla mientras pensaba. "Ella no estará a salvo aquí incluso conmigo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Alguno de nosotros está a salvo con el rey en el trono?" Carlisle suspiró. "De alguna forma, está más a salvo. Como la hija de un traidor a la corona, por derecho, es digna de ridículo y vergüenza." Sus labios cayeron, mostrando lo qué pensaba de eso. "Como tu esposa, esos cretinos solo podrán decirlo a tus espaldas. A la hija de la Casa Swan no se le debe ningún respeto. Pero ella ya no es la hija de la Casa Swan, o al menos, ese no es su título principal." Carlisle asintió en la dirección hacia donde se habían dirigido los dos chismosos. "Tenían razón en una cosa. Su porte es más digno estos días. Es la esposa de un _lord_ , y debe andar con el orgullo que eso implica. Hacer otra cosa sería un insulto para ti. A la lady de Casterly Port se le debe respeto, y ella lo sabe. La esposa del custodio de las monedas tiene toda la razón para mantener la cabeza en alto."

"¿Pero?"

"Pero ella es _tu_ esposa. Recuerda que estamos hablando claro ahora, mi _lord_ ," dijo Carlisle, la compasión notable en sus ojos. "En definitiva, creo que tú y Bella como individuos se complementan el uno al otro, y es posible que descubras dentro de unos años, que tu matrimonio no es otra cosa más que uno feliz. Sin embargo, por ahora, con el futuro del reino incierto, siendo una Swan y una Masen la pone en una posición excepcionalmente vulnerable. Además de aquellos incluso en la capital que desprecian a tu familia, tu padre ahora la ve como suya. Suya para ordenar y controlar justo como ve a todos sus hijos, como peones. Y tu padre, como tú bien lo sabes, es más peligroso cuando cree que sus peones no se están comportando como deberían."

"Y eso es sin tomar en cuenta al rey," dijo Edward, en ese momento más para sí mismo. "Sigue creyendo que está bien jugar con Isabella. Lo que le hizo el día de nuestra boda." Sacudió su cabeza. "Hasta ahora he sido capaz de mantener a mi esposa a mi lado en la cena y otras ocasiones donde de otra forma podría encontrarse acorralada."

Se enderezó en su asiento y miró a Carlisle del otro lado de la mesa. "He sido negligente en mi deber para con mi esposa. Es peligroso para ella estar aquí."

Carlisle le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Eso no es nuevo. Ha sido peligroso para ella aquí… Bueno, en realidad, desde que el viejo rey murió y le dejó el trono a Felix. El poder se le ha subido a la cabeza de la forma en que no lo hizo cuando era solo un muchacho. Incluso sin las acusaciones del padre de ella, Isabella no habría tenido una buena vida como la reina de Felix."

"Ella está bajo mi protección, y eso debe significar algo. No, Carlisle. He sido negligente. Es cierto, puede que no pueda enviarla con su querida familia, eso sería traición. Pero puedo sacarla de la capital, ¿no es así?"

Carlisle inclinó su cabeza, estudiándolo por un largo tiempo. "Tu padre no lo permitiría."

"Isabella es mi esposa; no suya. Y una vez más, he fallado. Estoy, como lo has dicho, bajo el control de mi padre. Soy su hijo, y por consiguiente su peón para mover en el tablero como guste. Isabella, sin embargo, me pertenece a mí. Él cedió su control sobre ella cuando nos unió."

Carlisle no parecía complacido, pero asintió lentamente. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

 **~O~**

Por supuesto, Edward estaba muy consciente que la influencia de su padre tenía un gran alcance. También tenía espías por todas partes. Por consiguiente, se movió tan rápidamente como pudo, tratando de hacer los arreglos para su esposa antes de que Aro fuera informado de ellos.

No lo bastante rápido. Estaba en una bodega en los muelles, buscando en los libros de registro barcos que pronto zarparían, hacia dónde se dirigían y por quién estaban capitaneados cuando la voz de su padre lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Edward?"

Edward cerró sus ojos brevemente y contó hasta diez. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y continuó con su tarea. "Intento coordinar un pasaje seguro para Isabella." No tenía sentido mentir y en todo caso, no lo necesitaba. No estaba haciendo nada malo.

"¿Pasaje? ¿A dónde?"

"A casa. A Casterly Port, por supuesto." Tomó una respiración tranquilizadora e intentó sonar apacible. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nuestro hogar ha tenido una señora, después de todo. Jane se fue cuando era más joven de lo que Bella lo es ahora. Será algo bueno."

"Ella no dejará esta ciudad," Aro dijo llanamente. Se escuchaba aburrido.

Edward cerró la bitácora con fuerza y se volvió para enfrentar a su padre. "¿Es mi esposa prisionera, padre?"

El labio de su padre se crispó. "No seas ridículo. No veo grilletes en ella; no que alguna vez los haya tenido."

"Pero no puede irse."

"¿No me digas que ahora tengo que informarte la mejor manera de proteger a tu esposa? ¿Crees que es seguro enviar a Isabella Swan sola cuando su hermano se hace llamar un rey por su propio derecho y lucha por su propio trono?" Aro se burló. "¿Quieres que la retengan como prisionera por un rescate o peor? ¿Ejecutada como un alarde de justicia ya sea contra su hermano o contra nosotros?"

Edward se estremeció. "Qué poco piensas de mí, padre. Hay algunos en quienes confío para escoltarla a salvo."

"Aquí está más segura." Aro inclinó su cabeza. "Eres un muchacho inteligente, Edward. Habría creído que toda una vida de observar sería suficiente para enseñarte lo que es propio y lo que no en un matrimonio. Sin embargo, soy tu padre. Te guiaré de la mano como un niño si lo requieres. Pero te digo ahora, no eludirás tus deberes. No rechazarás a tu esposa, y no la abandonarás."

Edward se le quedó mirando a su padre. "¿Abandonarla? ¿Rechazarla? ¿Me he perdido de algún acontecimiento en la guerra, padre? ¿Casterly Port ya no es nuestro hogar? ¿El hogar de Isabella?"

"Su hogar está al lado de su esposo. Tú resides aquí por el momento. Tú hogar es aquí en Volterra."

"No sería el primer esposo que envía a su esposa a mantener su hogar en buenas condiciones."

Los ojos de su padre se endurecieron furiosos. "Antes que nada, Casterly Port todavía es mío, y no será dirigido por el capricho de una muchacha de diecisiete años fuera de control. En segundo lugar, puedes estar seguro que ninguno de los que hablas enviaron lejos a sus esposas hasta que sus hijos primogénitos nacieron sin incidentes."

Edward estrechó sus ojos. "¿De eso se trata, de nuevo? Tenemos una larga vida por delante, y tengo tiempo suficiente para tener hijos con ella."

Aro lo miró fijamente, con clara incredulidad en su rostro. "¿Estás loco? ¿Has perdido el juicio? Tengo problemas para entender qué está mal contigo. El propósito de tomar una esposa es extender tu linaje, lo que debería ser no solo tu deber sino tu orgullo. Aunque, créeme, desde mi posición, procrear hijos es un trabajo ingrato." Sacudió su cabeza. "En qué tierra de fantasía crees que estás viviendo, no estoy seguro. En esta tierra, un hombre toma una esposa que le dé hijos. No hay espera. No habrá espera."

Su padre respiró para tranquilizarse y apuntó con un dedo su rostro. "Te lo he dicho antes, muchacho, no me obligues a tomar acción. Estoy harto de escuchar tus quejas. Estás casado, y harás lo que es propio. Si envías lejos a tu esposa, haré que la traigan arrastrando de vuelta. Haré que la golpeen por huir, y haré que te den de latigazos por abandonarla." Se acercó a Edward. "Pruébame. Ve si no lo hago."

Edward no pudo hacer nada más que ver a su padre alejarse furioso. Aunque sabía que de alguna forma validaba el punto de su padre que estaba actuando como un niño, no pudo contenerse de arrojar al suelo las bitácoras y salir furioso hacia otra dirección.

 **~Bella~**

Solo cuando Bella estaba a la vuelta del pasillo hacia su habitación se permitía bajar la guardia. Dejaba caer sus hombros y algo de su fatiga aparecía poco a poco en su rostro. Frotaba sus sienes, agradecida de no tener que sonreír y mostrar una actitud recatada por una hora o algo así.

Estaba considerando tomar una siesta, pero cuando finalmente llegó a su habitación, fue atacada por Angela. "Excelente, mi Lady, llegó. Mire." Se escuchaba emocionada. "Mi _lord_ le ha traído un extraño regalo."

En efecto, tendido sobre la cama de Bella estaba un atuendo. Un atuendo de hombre—pantalones y un chaleco hecho de cuero delgado. Una correa. Era sencillo pero limpio, y se veía lo bastante pequeño para quedarle. Tal vez era un atuendo de un niño. ¿Un adolescente?

Bella miró a Angela. "¿Qué significa esto?"

Sus ojos estaban amplios. "No lo sé, mi Lady. Mi _lord_ me dejó instrucciones que le dijera que se vistiera y cómo arreglaría su cabello."

"¿Mi cabello?"

Angela asintió. "Él llegará pronto. Vamos a apresurarnos."

Todavía confundida, Bella se puso el atuendo. Estaban sueltos pero le quedaban bien. Aseguró la correa con firmeza en su cintura. No discutió cuando Angela la llevó a sentarse y empezó a cepillar su cabello. Angela ató su cabello en una apretada trenza y luego la recogió encima de su cabeza para que no estorbara.

Angela acababa de poner la última horquilla cuando se escuchó que tocaron a la puerta la cual se abrió en seguida. Edward había explicado que no era que no quisiera darle privacidad. Simplemente, los esposos no tocaban a la puerta de sus esposas.

Bella se puso de pie, sus mejillas encendiéndose. Aunque él fue el que le había dado la ropa, aún se sentía extraño. Cuando los ojos de él recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo, ella agachó su cabeza. "Debo verme ridícula."

Edward le ofreció su mano, y cuando ella la tomó, levantó la vista. Él sonrió, y ella podía jurar que incluso bajo la tenue luz de la habitación sus ojos danzaron. "Tú harías que un simple saco se viera encantador, Isabella. La belleza está en tu naturaleza."

Ahora Bella se sonrojó por muchas razones diferentes, y una extraña sonrisa tiró de la comisura de su boca. Ella la cubrió con su mano libre. "¿Tienes alguna aventura planeada para nosotros que necesite que no use un vestido?" Para sorpresa de ella, su tono sonó casi en broma. Lo miró, esperando no estar en problemas.

En todo caso, la sonrisa de él se hizo más amplia. "¿Una aventura?" Metió la mano de ella en la curva de su brazo y abrió la puerta. "Me temo que no. Creo que una verdadera aventura requeriría que vayamos un poco más allá de lo que lo haremos."

"Eso no es necesariamente así. Mi abuela solía decir que cualquiera con imaginación puede tener una aventura en cualquier momento." Ella sonrió, recordando. "Por otro lado, a ella se le conocía por mirar al vacío en las fiestas. Muchos pensaban que era sencilla. En realidad, era una mujer bien instruida con un gusto por los chistes indecentes. O eso supuse. Cuando contaba uno cerca de mí—ya que estaba muy pequeña cuando murió—mi madre se escandalizaba."

"¿Y tú, lady Isabella?" Edward se veía y se escuchaba divertido. "¿Es eso en lo que piensas cuándo estás muy callada? ¿En aventuras?"

Bella pausó, preguntándose si debería ser honesta. Pero si él no tuvo problema con verla vaciando su vino en la copa de Sir Alistair, probablemente no le parecería mal. "Romances," confesó, mirando a sus pies.

A menudo inventaba historias de miradas a través de la habitación, de apretones de mano que duraban demasiado tiempo.

"Oh," dijo Edward, alargando la palabra. "¿Romances escandalosos?"

Incapaz de contenerse, ella soltó una risita—un sonido pequeño y breve. "Y clandestinos."

"Bueno, me encantaría escuchar de esos romances escandalosos y clandestinos, esposa, pero temo que hemos llegado a nuestra destino." Abrió una puerta e hizo un gesto con su mano. "Después de ti."

Como en la mayoría de los castillos, había habitaciones olvidadas hace mucho tiempo que no tenían un verdadero uso. Esta era una de esas habitaciones. Estaba vacía salvo por algún mueble metido en una esquina. La luz se filtraba, pero alguien, probablemente Edward, había esparcido velas alrededor de los bordes de la habitación.

Bella se volvió hacia atrás a su esposo a tiempo para verlo inclinarse a agarrar algo que estaba apoyado contra la pared. Ella jadeó, y sabía que sus ojos debían haberse iluminado al mismo tiempo que sonrió. "¿Hablabas en serio?"

Él le ofreció una espada. "Por supuesto. Soy un hombre de palabra."

"No fue mi intención ofenderle, mi _lord_."

"Y no lo hiciste. Toma." Se acercó y puso la espada en la mano de ella. Mantuvo su mano tomando la de ella por debajo al moverse para ponerse detrás y a un lado de ella, lo suficientemente cerca que ella podía sentir su calor contra su espalda. "Ahora, lo primero que hay que saber es que en el manejo de la espada todo depende del equilibrio. Si tú no tienes equilibrio, tu espada solo servirá para trabajar en tu contra. Muy pronto terminarás sobre tu bonita parte trasera."

Bella se sonrojó pero se rio disimuladamente. Ya estaba sin aliento, emocionada, y se obligó a respirar profundo. Tenía muchos deseos de ser una buena estudiante.

"Una buena espada tiene un buen equilibrio—el peso de ella es igual a lo que tu mano puede aguantar." Él quitó su mano de la suya, aunque continuó lo bastante cerca para poder murmurar en su oído. "¿Sientes su peso?"

Bella cambió su postura y flexionó un poco su brazo, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda. "Es más pesada de lo que imaginé."

"Sí. Tu brazo se hará más fuerte, pero ya ordené una espada hecha especialmente para ti. Es más ligera que esta, y muy afilada."

"Escuché que ese es el punto." El labio de Bella tembló. "Literalmente hablando."

Él se rio entre dientes, y el sonido bajo envió un escalofrío por la columna de Bella. Jadeó bruscamente, y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para disipar la extraña emoción que la había invadido. Una vez más, se obligó a concentrarse. Su esposo le estaba haciendo un gran favor, y quería mostrarle qué ágil estudiante podía ser.

Por la siguiente hora, él le mostró cómo posicionar su cuerpo. Él puso una mano en su espalda baja y colocó su brazo en su lugar. Suavemente empujó con su piel el de ella para ampliar su postura. El pecho de él estaba pegado a su espalda y guio su mano en una estocada, todo mientras le hablaba con voz baja y dominante al oído.

"Excelente," dijo cuando ella le mostró las posiciones que le enseñó. "Muy bien, Isabella. Eres muy ágil."

Le gustó que él se veía muy complacido con ella y redobló sus esfuerzos incluso cuando su brazo comenzó a doler y temblar. Él había tenido razón respecto al equilibrio. Varias veces tuvo que enderezarse, dar un traspié o ampliar su postura antes de caer de bruces.

En una de esas ocasiones, al dar un paso hacia atrás saliendo de una estocada, perdió el equilibrio. Abrió sus brazos, incluyendo el que tenía la espada.

"¡Huy!" Edward gritó, quitándose del camino.

Bella trató de enderezarse, acercando el brazo con la espada, y solo consiguió empeorar la situación. Se escuchó un fuerte repiqueteo cuando la espada cayó al suelo, y Bella gritó cuando empezó a caer.

No golpeó el suelo. En vez de eso, se encontró envuelta en el abrazo de Edward. Él había rodeado su cintura con un brazo y la pegó a él de forma que las manos de ella se extendieron en su pecho. Ella lo miró fijamente, atónita y sin aliento. En un instante, el aire cambió. Era intenso y cargado, como fuego y estática. Ella lamió sus labios.

El movimiento atrajo los ojos de Edward de los de ella más abajo, y su mirada permaneció ahí. En un movimiento del que ella no se percató antes de ya haberlo hecho, inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba. Sintió el calor de la exhalación de él, y entonces sus labios estaban en los de ella.

La cabeza de Bella dio vueltas, y el latido de su corazón parecía enviar fuego y relámpagos por todo su cuerpo hasta los dedos de sus pies. Fue solo que no supo qué hacer con la emoción que la invadió entonces. Él encendía en ella un deseo que nunca había conocido. Sus manos subieron por el pecho de él para enredarse en el cabello de su nuca. El cuerpo de él la envolvió, y aun así a ella le parecía que no estaba lo bastante cerca.

Segundos. Pasaron largos segundos, y sin embargo, desaparecieron en un instante. Él rompió el beso con un suave gimoteo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Bella se quedó quieta, no muy segura de qué haría si se permitía moverse. ¿Se escaparía de su abrazo? Probablemente no. Tenía el extraño presentimiento que si se movía, sería para volver a inclinarlo hacia su boca, y eso parecía…

¿Inapropiado? ¿Incorrecto?

No. Ninguna de esas cosas.

Edward suspiró y descansó su frente contra la de ella. Levantó sus manos para acunar el rostro de ella y besarla nuevamente. Este beso fue desgarradoramente gentil y fugaz. "Nos echarán de menos en la cena, Isabella."

"Bella," dijo ella, sorprendida de poder hablar. Como estaban las cosas, su voz se escuchó débil y sin aliento.

Él abrió sus ojos y tomó las manos de ella en las suyas. "¿Qué?"

Ella bajó la vista a su pecho un momento antes de reunir el valor. Le parecía imposible que esto pudiera ser algo bueno. "¿Me llamarías Bella? Lo prefiero así."

Él sonrió, levantando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Levantó sus manos unidas y rozó su nudillo sobre su mejilla. "Bella." Aclaró su garganta y dio un pequeño paso para alejarse de ella, dejando caer una mano, pero manteniendo la otra firmemente en la suya. "¿Nos vamos? Tenemos que cambiarnos antes de la cena."

Bella asintió. De forma extraña, se sentía como si pudiera flotar de vuelta a su habitación.

Al vestirse para la cena, ya no pudo contener sus pensamientos. Se le ocurrió que en algún momento esa noche había dejado de preguntarse si la amabilidad de Edward era algún juego elaborado hecho para destruir su alma de una vez por todas. Ahora, no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente podía tener la poca felicidad que había florecido en su pecho.

La felicidad, había aprendido hace mucho tiempo, era algo peligroso de tener.

* * *

 _ **Awwww, ¡se besaron! Lento pero seguro, poco a poco Edward se le está ganando. Pero por si a algunas les quedaba duda y no vieron lo que dije en el primer capítulo, esta historia está basada en GoT o Juego de Tronos, así que sin duda, ustedes como Bella están esperando a que algo suceda, y Edward también, por eso quiso llevarla a un lugar más segura, pero una vez más Aro tenía que echarle por tierra sus planes :( al menos, al enseñarla a defenderse le está dando algo para mantenerse a salvo. Pero, ¿será suficiente? Ya veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y me encantaría que me lo dijeran con un review, recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por el tiempo dedicado a su diversión. Y no requiere mucho de ustedes, más que unos minutos de su tiempo :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Mss1-cullen-swan, Marie Sellory, Kabum, LaPekee Cullen, liduvina, JessMel, Merce, berenicegpearreola11, Antonia, PRISOL, Yoliki, EriCastelo, Kriss21, Cristal82, freedom2604, Sully YM, Maryluna, rjnavajas, Lizdayanna, crysty katy, kaja0507, OnlyRobPatti, Paty Limon, Tata XOXO, Marme, Tecupi, Adriu, Pattts, paty mdn, Gabriela Cullen, cary, Adriana Molina, tulgarita, somas, torrespera172, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vrigny, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, glow0718, Brillo de las Estrellas, carolaap, calvialexa, Pili, lagie, Techu, Liz Vidal, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Melany, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	7. Capítulo 7

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

A Edward le gustaba besar a su esposa.

Nunca creyó que alguna vez estuviera así de interesado en besar. Típicamente, se requería solo lo suficiente para ponerlo adecuadamente excitado para el plato principal.

Era solo que Edward nunca esperó que Bella fuera tan receptiva. Siempre supo que era una dama formal y bien educada. Las damas tendían al menos pretender que encontraban las abiertas expresiones de afecto de mal gusto. Puede que besaran a sus esposos delicadamente en la mejilla, pero esto era algo completamente diferente. Ciertamente ella no besaba como una prostituta—apasionada hasta el punto de la agresividad. Un poco _demasiado_ entusiasta.

Bella levantó su cabeza, recibiendo su beso, invitándolo a prologarlo. Sus manos, que descansaban titubeantes en la cintura de él al principio, gradualmente subieron por sus costados. Su toque provocó que los más maravillosos escalofríos bajaran por la espalda de él. Fue algo realmente adorable la forma en que su lengua salió a encontrar la suya, tan cautelosamente al principio y luego con más confianza.

Lo que fue otra revelación. Pensó que tal vez a su esposa le gustaba besarlo tanto como a él le gustaba besarla.

Habían pasado cuatro días. Edward encontraba tiempo y privacidad para enseñar a su esposa cómo usar la espada, y siempre, se encontraban en estaba posición—con sus brazos enredados, labio con labio.

La cuarta noche, Edward no pudo encontrar tiempo salvo después de la cena. Eso no fue un problema. El problema fue que no tenía la excusa de la cena para calmar el fuego en su sangre. En vez de eso, estaba inundado de fuego, consumido por un intenso sabor en el aire al acompañar a Bella de vuelta a su habitación y, como lo hacía cada noche, entró detrás de ella.

Esta noche no estaba de humor para jugar cartas. Sus manos no habían tenido suficiente del cuerpo de Bella. Su boca, su lengua, estaban hambrientas de ella. Su piel estaba demasiado caliente—una clara señal de que estaba usando demasiada ropa. Su mente era un caos con las preguntas de las que _necesitaba_ respuestas. Necesitaba saber cómo se sentía el cuerpo de ella debajo del suyo, cómo se sentía la piel de su vientre bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Él quería saber si los rizos que cubrían su sexo eran del mismo tono que su cabello, si tenían un destello similar rojizo.

Quería saber si el resto de su cuerpo era tan receptivo como sus labios, si sus caderas se elevarían para encontrar las suyas, si sus piernas se abrirían para recibirlo o si él las abriría, con sus palmas en los muslos de ella.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Edward la atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos. Ella gimió—un pequeño sonido—y él casi pierde el control. La apretó contra él, sus manos en su espalda baja. Frotándose en movimientos circulares, empujando su lengua a través de sus labios. Bajó más su mano sobre su trasero. Ella lloriqueó otra vez y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él.

Edward la hizo caminar hacia atrás, sentándola en el diván. La empujó suavemente hacia atrás, sosteniéndose en un brazo pero alineando sus cuerpos. Los besos de ella lo estaban embriagando y haciendo que se sintiera hambriento al mismo tiempo. Apoyó más de su peso sobre ella.

Perfecto. Esa era la forma en que se sentía ella debajo de él. El cuerpo de ella se elevó contra el de él. Sus manos tiraron del cabello en el cuello de él.

Él empujó sus caderas una, dos veces. Ella hizo un pequeño ruidito al fondo de su garganta.

Le tomó un minuto completo darse cuenta que ella no estaba respondiendo tan bien como lo había estado haciendo. Se echó hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso. Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados. Sus manos cayeron flácidas a cada lado de su cabeza.

"Bella." Él tocó su mejilla. "Por favor, mírame."

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente. "Lo siento."

Él puso su brazo alrededor de su espalda y la sentó. Frotó su espalda. "¿A dónde fuiste?"

"Lo siento, mi _lord_."

"Edward."

Sus ojos encontraron los de él. Se veía tan insegura y asustada, que rompió su corazón. "Lo siento, Edward."

"No te disculpes." Rozó su mejilla con sus nudillos. Ella se sobresaltó. "Por favor, dime lo que estás pensando." Él pasó sus dedos por su cabello. "Estás asustada."

"Lo siento." Cerró sus ojos otra vez y tembló una vez—estremeciendo todo su cuerpo. "Estoy siendo una tonta."

"No eres una tonta, mi amor. En lo absoluto." Curveó un dedo bajo su barbilla e inclinó su rostro hacia arriba. "Por favor, dime lo que estás pensando."

Los ojos de ella estaban amplios pero cautelosos al mirarlo. Tragó con fuerza. "El rey habló de las cosas que le haría a su esposa." Su voz tembló. "Mi l… Edward. Mi madre y mi padre se tenían mucho cariño. A menudo, encontraba a mi madre en el regazo de mi padre. Él la tocaba solo con amor y ternura." Retorcía sus manos. "Pero el rey me dijo que yo no sabía lo que pasaba detrás de la puerta. Que un hombre puede hacer lo que quiera con su esposa, y nadie vendría en su ayuda si gritaba. Dijo que mi madre simplemente era una mejor mujer de lo que yo podía esperar ser, y aceptaba lo que le dieran."

Edward cerró sus puños. "Bella—"

Ella sacudió su cabeza, mirándolo por un momento antes de cerrar sus ojos y apretar sus labios un momento antes de hablar nuevamente. "Mi… mi esposo, has sido muy bueno conmigo. Y paciente. Sé que lo que has hecho por mí, el tiempo que me has dado, no es apropiado." Agachó su cabeza. "No estoy actuando apropiadamente."

"Bella—"

"No. Sé lo que se espera de mí." Levantó una mano titubeante y la puso en la mejilla de él. Abrió sus ojos y miró en los de él como si estuviera viendo su alma. "No creo que vayas a lastimarme, esposo," dijo en un susurro. "Pero había…" Bajó su mirada, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas. "Había una mujer que sabía era una prostituta. La vi dejando los aposentos del rey." Se estremeció. "Me pareció que todo lo que el rey juró que me haría cuando nos casáramos, se lo había hecho a ella."

Edward hizo una mueca. "No estaba al tanto que sabías sobre eso."

No era algo de lo que quisiera que alguien se diera cuenta, mucho menos su joven y asustada esposa. El rey había pedido una prostituta para abrir su apetito. Un grupo de bellezas desfilaron frente a él, y eligió una. Y aunque una prostituta tenía experiencia suficiente incluso con las más extrañas de las perversiones, había abandonado los aposentos del rey tan pálida como un fantasma y cubierta de moretones y sangre.

Sin mirarlo, Bella tragó con fuerza una vez más. "No fue una sorpresa. Lo que le hizo a la mujer, quiero decir. No fue una sorpresa en lo absoluto. No fue nada menos de lo que me prometió." Se estremeció. "Y hubo algunas cosas que dijo que cualquier hombre desearía de su esposa. Cosas que no creo nos traería hijos."

Él suspiró y tomó su mejilla. "Mi dulce niña." Inclinándose hacia adelante, la besó castamente en los labios. "Hay cosas que un esposo y una esposa hacen juntos sin engendrar hijos. Pero creo que puedes encontrar muchas de ellas placenteras."

La expresión en el rostro de ella era tan escéptica, que Edward se rio entre dientes. Tomó la parte de atrás de su cuello y la atrajo para otro beso. Fue un beso gentil, probando. Ella suspiró contra su boca e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba a su beso.

Gradualmente, su cuerpo se relajó otra vez. Sus brazos volvieron a rodear el cuello de él. Cuando él presionó su espalda con su mano, ella se acercó a él.

Él besó de su mejilla hacia su oído. "Bella, ¿me permitirías tocarte?" Beso la piel justo debajo de su oreja y dejó que sus manos bajaran por sus costados. "No te lastimará. No deseo lastimarte nunca."

Ella se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. "Creo en que no me lastimarás," dijo en un susurro. "No sé por qué todavía tengo miedo."

Él pensó que sabía por qué. Su confianza había sido hecha pedazos. Sus padres, que la amaron bien y la consintieron, la habían entregado con Felix. Había sido una buena unión, de verdad, y Felix había sido encantador al principio. Ella había visto a Jane ser una madre buena y gentil con sus propias hijas, las hermanitas de Felix, y pensó que sería una suegra sabia.

Todos ellos la habían lastimado, y ella se convirtió en una prisionera. En una jaula de oro o no, Bella no era tonta. Sabía qué pasaba con los prisioneros. Más directamente, conocía su valor como dama noble. Estos años que había vivido en la corte, estaba consciente que siempre había el riesgo de que un _lord_ inferior tratara de dejarla embarazada. Después de todo, la vida de su hermano pendía en una balanza. Si Emmett Swan muriera sin prole, el hijo de Bella sería el heredero de Rainfall. No era poco el poder que estaba en juego.

La virtud de Bella era probablemente lo único que no se le había arrebatado. Su confianza estaba tan rota, que podría tomar años antes de que se permitiera creer que podía confiar en él con su cuerpo. El problema era que no tenían muchos años.

Eso, y que Edward estaba hambriento de ella.

Edward se puso de pie, levantando a Bella con él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con ternura. La acercó a él, sus manos en su cintura, y luego le dio la vuelta.

Al instante, ella se tensó. "Shhh," murmuró en su oído, rodeándola con sus brazos y su espalda a su pecho. Besó su cuello. "Mi sobrino es un estúpido," dijo, mordisqueando ligeramente su piel. "Un hombre que brutaliza a su esposa no merece una."

Dejó que sus dedos hicieran ligeros círculos en el vientre de ella. "Lo que hay entre un hombre y su esposa es sagrado," dijo contra su oído. Trazó una línea más hacia arriba. Subiendo, besando su mejilla, su barbilla, su cuello mientras lo hacía. "Hice una solemne promesa al darte mi nombre y protección." Usó su nariz para inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado de manera que pudiera tener un mejor acceso a su cuello. "Juré que tu felicidad estaba a mi cargo." Pasó sus dedos por la parte inferior de sus senos y sonrió al escucharla inhalar bruscamente. "¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Yo… sí."

"¿Te lastimo, Bella?" Tomó sus senos en sus manos.

Ella lloriqueó. "¿No?"

"¿Esa es una pregunta?" Rozó su pezón con su pulgar y luego el otro.

"No." Dijo sin aliento.

"Bésame." Murmuró las palabras en su mejilla.

Bella giró la cabeza, atrapando los labios de él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ella tomó la parte de atrás de su cuello, sus dedos en su cabello al responder a su beso. Hizo pequeños ruidos que él atrapó con su lengua.

Probarla había sido un error. Él lo quería todo. Todo. "¿Puedo verte?" Su voz se había vuelto grave y áspera—como si estuviera sediento, lo que no era erróneo. "¿Todo de ti?"

"Yo… oh. P-por supuesto, mi _lord._ "

De nuevo con eso. "Bella." Tentó sus labios con los suyos. "¿Voy a lastimarte?"

"No." Ella siguió sus labios cuando él se retiró una fracción.

Él le permitió el más leve indicio de un beso. "¿Puedo verte? ¿Todo de ti?"

Ella abrió sus ojos, encontrando los de él. Estaban oscuros. ¿Con deseo? ¿Fue esa la razón la razón por la que su polla se tensó? "Sí," dijo en un susurro.

Él se apartó de ella. Sus dedos trabajaron rápidamente en los lazos que sostenían su vestido en su cuerpo. De un aliento al siguiente, su vestido cayó de sus hombros.

Edward no creyó que alguna vez dejaría de admirar la forma de la espalda de una mujer, la esbelta y delicada curva de sus hombros por encima. Retiró su cabello de un hombro y dejó besos a lo largo de su espalda. Ella se estremeció. La rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos y presionó su palma sobre su corazón. El latido de su corazón era errático.

"No llevas puesto un corsé." Sus senos se sentían calientes y suaves en sus manos. Tomó sus pezones entre sus dedos.

"Ah-ah. Oh. Yo…" Lamió sus labios, echando su cabeza hacia atrás contra el pecho de él. "Hacía calor. Cuando me vestí."

Él descansó su barbilla en su hombro. "Estás muy caliente."

Ella se echó a reír—un sonido tenue que se apagó cuando Edward empujó su vestido más allá de sus caderas. Su respiración se atoró en su garganta y se detuvo.

"Eres exquisita," murmuró, arrastrando un solo dedo a lo largo de la curva de su cadera, y por su trasero. "Mi dulzura, ¿estás consciente de lo hermosa que eres?"

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar en responder, él la levantó en sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban entornados cuando sujetó la nuca de él, y mordió su labio inferior.

Todavía asustada. Él la recostó en su cama y se inclinó sobre ella. Pasó el dorso de su nudillo en su mejilla. Ella se sobresaltó, pero rápidamente se compuso.

"¿Voy a lastimarte?" Preguntó él, bajando su nudillo por su cuerpo.

Ella inhaló bruscamente y sacudió su cabeza levemente.

No estaba segura. Casi, pero no aún.

Edward dejó un beso en sus temblorosos labios. Besó su barbilla. Su cuello. Bañó de besos sus senos. Ella descansó una mano temblorosa en su espalda. Él se enderezó, de pronto sintiendo mucho calor él mismo. Se quitó su camisa y volvió a su tarea con gusto, tomando su pezón en su boca.

No. No era suficiente. Ni siquiera mientras se retorcía bajo su boca y sus manos. Ni siquiera cuando hizo esos pequeños ruiditos estremecedores que rápidamente enumeró entre sus cosas favoritas en el reino.

Bajó besando su estómago y descansó su mano sobre la mata espesa de rizos enredados. Ella lloriqueó, y un vistazo le mostró que estaba aferrándose a la cobertura de la cama con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

"Bella."

Dejó escapar su aliento en un jadeo. "¿Sí?"

"¿Voy a lastimarte?"

Sacudió de nuevo su cabeza. El deseo había desaparecido de sus ojos. Estaba aterrada.

"¿Puedo tocarte?" Él le había prometido que solo la tocaría si ella lo pedía. Esto, sabía él, era hacer trampa, pero pensó que tal vez una inocente mujer traumatizada a su corta edad podría necesitar un poco de guía.

Como esperaba que hiciera, ella asintió. Era una buena muchacha, una esposa obediente.

Sus piernas no se abrieron para recibirlo. Él las abrió.

Entonces, llevó su boca entre ellas.

"¡Oh!" Sobresaltada, el cuerpo de Bella se levantó. Edward había estado preparado. La volvió a bajar con delicada presión, explorando el largo de su hendidura con su lengua. Estaba mojada y cálida. "Qué estás… Qué… yo… yo… oh, por los antiguos dioses."

Su mano estaba en el hombro de él, en su cabello. Ella se retorció, como si tratara de escapar de él—una respuesta nerviosa—pero mantuvo sus piernas abiertas. Y cuando él bajó sus labios para presionar su lengua en lo más profundo dentro de ella, dejó de intentar escapar. Sus caderas se elevaron para encontrarlo.

"Edward," dijo entre su aliento. "Edward. Yo… no sé… no sé… Ah." Sus manos se agitaron, golpeándolo en su espalda y su cabeza.

Él subió su mano, tomando la de ella y entrelazando sus dedos. Levantó su cabeza un poco y tomó ese curioso bultito entre sus labios, moviendo su lengua rápidamente contra él.

El cuerpo de Bella se sacudió, y presionó su brazo libre en su boca cuando gritó.

Edward se enderezó, arrodillándose y mirándola. Estaba sonrojada y sin aliento, sus tetas duras mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con una expresión que estaba entre _shock_ y debilitante satisfacción. "Dioses, eres perfecta. Mírate."

Ella apretó sus labios y enroscó sus piernas. Sus mejillas sonrojadas con un tipo diferente de rojo. "Yo… no sé…" Sus ojos encontraron los de él. "¿Eso fue… apropiado?" Susurró.

Él se rio y se tumbó de costado junto a ella, apoyándose en un codo. "Ciertamente, espero que no." Suspiró y la besó, compartiendo su sabor. "¿Te lastimé?"

Sus mejillas se encendieron. Mordió su labio, aunque ahora no se veía asustada. Sacudió su cabeza.

Él la besó otra vez y se enderezó, poniendo el cubrecama sobre su cuerpo desnudo. "Duerme bien, querida. Te enviaré a tu dama."

Su ceño se frunció, y se incorporó, sujetando el cubrecama a su pecho, cuando él se levantó. "¿Edward?"

"¿Sí, preciosa?"

"Yo…" Se veía confundida. "¿No deberíamos hacer lo que es correcto? ¿Lo que se espera?" Sus ojos bajaron y volvieron a subir velozmente.

Edward sonrió con suficiencia. Su erección era evidente. "Tú me provocas cosas, mi hermosa esposa."

"¿Pero no te dolerá? ¿Estar así?"

Él se echó a reír, y ella agachó su cabeza. "Oh, querida." Puso una rodilla sobre su cama y se inclinó para besarla otra vez. Acarició su mejilla con sus dedos. "Sobreviviré; te lo prometo. No es nada de lo que no me haya tenido que encargar muchas veces en mi vida."

La expresión de Bella estaba deliciosamente escandalizada, pero, siempre un alma valiente, hizo el intento de verse seria. "Pero es correcto que la esposa atienda a su esposo."

Una calidez se extendió por todo su pecho completamente diferente al fuego del deseo. Él adoraba a esta niña. Esta mujer. Estaba nerviosa por lo que ofrecía. Podía verlo por la forma en que retorcía el cubrecama entre sus dedos. Sin embargo, lo miraba fijamente para que supiera que no lo rechazaría.

Él ya lo sabía. Los dioses sabían que su polla estaba muy consciente que podría tenerla en cualquier momento que quisiera. Bella estaba consciente de su deber.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, la besó una vez más, prolongándolo esta vez. "Pídemelo. Cuando estés lista."

Ella abrió su boca, pero él puso un dedo sobre ella, silenciándola. "Cuando estés lista," repitió.

Fue recompensado por la más pequeña de las sonrisas—un poco insegura, pero tierna.

Algo nuevo, pensó él al mirar su hermoso rostro. Casi estaba seguro que se estaba enamorando de su esposa.

* * *

 _ **¡Awwww, estos dos me matan! Pobre Bella, ¿cómo no iba a tener miedo del sexo cuando Felix le dijo lo que le haría tras puertas cerradas y obviamente ella lo vio con esa pobre prostituta que salió de sus aposentos? Menos mal que tiene un buen maestro que le enseñe que el sexo es placer y con el amor creciendo entre ellos, mucho más. Por ahora las cosas pintan bien para estos tortolitos, ¿continuará así? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y que esperan que pase ahora. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo para su diversión y saber que están disfrutando de la historia, es un buen incentivo para poner más ganas en su traducción ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: caresgar26, glow0718, DrakiSwan, crysty katy, Nadiia16, eliananayara, Yoliki, JessMel, cary, , Adriana Molina, freedom2604, somas, alejandra1987, torrespera172, Kabum, Say's, PRISOL, Manligrez, Lizdayanna, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, Paty Limon, rjnavajas, Jenifer, Noir Lark, kaja0507, Amy Lee, LalhizGarcia, Gabi, E-Chan Cullen, Adriu, Techu, Maryluna, Brillo de las Estrellas, LaPekee Cullen, Antonia, Tecupi, carolaap, EriCastelo, erizo ikki, Gabriela Cullen, Melany, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Kriss21, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Vrigny, Liz Vidal, Mafer, lagie, Isa Labra Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_


	8. Capítulo 8

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Tras la muerte de su madre, Emmett estaba sediento de sangre. Su gente mató a dos de los mejores generales del rey en ataques encubiertos. La batalla resultante había visto pérdidas en ambos bandos, pero Emmett ganó. Su victoria y su fervor habían captado la atención y el apoyo de naciones a través del ancho mar. Su flotilla de barcos se había duplicado.

Bella estaba eufórica. Cada victoria significaba que su hermano estaba vivo, y las fuerzas que lo rodeaban más fuertes.

Bella también estaba aterrada. Esta era la más grande victoria de Emmett en su campaña contra el rey. Felix era un niño; no se necesitaba de mucho para encenderlo. La simple idea de que alguien no deseara caer de rodillas en súplica lo llevaba a la histeria. A menudo alardeaba en voz alta lo patético que era Emmett, poniendo su hombría en entre dicho. Cuando Emmett continuó poniendo en vergüenza sus fuerzas, el rey estaba furioso.

A este rey no le herían su orgullo. Infligía actos atroces de retribución incluso en patronos ebrios que por casualidad escuchaba que hablaban mal de él. Bella tenía una idea de lo que Felix haría si alguna vez conseguía tomar a Emmett prisionero. Lo sabía porque él le había contado en gran detalle cada una de las veces que la golpeó en su lugar.

Bella estaba en una de las muchas salas del castillo, ayudando a la reina madre, a la prometida del rey, lady Renata, y a todas sus damas a coser estandartes para que los valientes soldados marcharan con ellos. Cuando llegaron las noticias de la victoria de Emmett, mantuvo su cabeza gacha aunque sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

"¿Escuchaste las noticias que nos trajo Chelsea, Isabella?" La reina madre dijo, su voz escuchándose a través de la habitación.

Todas las demás dejaron de hablar. Bella inhaló por su nariz y levantó la cabeza. "Son noticias dolorosas. Debemos traer a la viuda del general Demetri aquí para dar el consuelo que podamos."

Las otras mujeres murmuraron de acuerdo, y el labio de Jane se crispó por la irritación. Le asintió a las otras. "Vengan. Debemos mostrarle nuestro apoyo a nuestro rey en este momento tan difícil."

Bella actuó por inercia, ayudando a las otras a guardar las costuras. Luego, se puso en línea junto a Corin. Ella era una mujer tímida y callada, que nunca decía algo desagradable a nadie, mucho menos a Bella. Nunca se haría su amiga, pero sí estiró su mano tomando la de Bella, apretándola rápidamente mientras caminaban.

Generalmente, cuando esto pasaba, Bella mantenía su cabeza gacha, como si de alguna manera el rey no la vería si ella no lo estaba viendo. Pero hoy era diferente. Hoy, ella ya no era la hermana del enemigo y la hija del traidor. Era la esposa de Edward, la tía del rey por matrimonio, y no tenía razón para estar avergonzada.

Bella sostuvo su cabeza en alto y erguida al acercarse al salón del trono. Aunque su paso titubeó, cuando escuchó a Felix gritando.

"Dices que estoy rodeado por mentes excepcionales. Que mis tropas tienen a los mejores generales, y sin embargo, esa pequeña nada continúa derrotándolos. Él no es _nada_. Es suciedad bajo mis pies. No es nada, y lo quiero eliminado."

Bella miró alrededor, pero no vio a su esposo por ningún lado. Sí vio a su amigo—el Gran Alquimista Carlisle—en la multitud. El hombre la vio, y ella pensó que se veía horrorizado. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero Bella se distrajo por el rugido del rey.

"¡Tú!" Felix se levantó de un salto de su trono y descendió los escalones hacia el grupo de mujeres, sus ojos fijos en Bella.

"Su excelencia." Bella hizo una pequeña reverencia, esperando anticiparse a lo que él haría. "He escuchado las noticias de que el traidor escapó de nuevo. Son noticias realmente angustiosas. Tal vez él ha vendido su alma a los dioses de la oscuridad."

El rey la había alcanzado para entonces. La agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia adelante, alejándola de las otras mujeres. Ella requirió de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar. La acercó a él, inclinando su cabeza amenazadoramente cerca a la de ella. "¿Me harás creer que no estás orando por sus victorias?"

Bella dejó que sus ojos se ampliaran como escandalizada. "Por supuesto que no, su excelencia. Oro solo por su muerte, y por las felices noticias de su victoria definitiva."

"Su excelencia." La voz de Aro Masen, tranquila y señorial como siempre, se escuchó a través del estruendo. Se encaminó hacia ellos, sus ojos en su nieto. "Lady Isabella ha renunciado totalmente a su traidora familia."

Bella nunca había estado más feliz de ver a su suegro. Sabía muy bien que el hombre no interrumpió para su beneficio. Más bien, iba en contra del decoro que el rey hiciera sangrar a un miembro de su propia familia, nada menos que a una mujer casada.

"¿Lo ha hecho?" Felix le habló a su abuelo pero continuó mirando furioso a Bella. "No lo creerías por las cosas que me dicen mis espías."

Con sus cejas fruncidas, Bella trató de pensar a qué se refería. Poco importó porque él estaba más que preparado para argumentar.

"Tu hermano estaba más que devastado por saber de tu matrimonio forzado," dijo Felix. "Tiene planes de rescatarte de tus más que infelices circunstancias. Cree que eres mi prisionera."

Tiró de su muñeca para hacerla tropezar, chocando con él antes de enderezarse. "Si eres mi prisionera, ¿no te hace eso también mi enemiga?"

El miedo dificultó que Bella pensara rápido. Uno pensaría que a estas alturas estaría acostumbrada. Tragó con fuerza. "Mi hermano se engaña suponiendo que estoy de su lado. No lo estoy, su excelencia. Siempre he sido y permaneceré leal a la corona. Soy muy feliz en mi matrimonio con mi buen _lord_ Edward. ¿De haber sido forzada a casarme, no estaría gritando y suplicando?"

Alguien a un costado, _lord_ Afton pensó ella, se burló. "No, porque el cobarde no te ha dado razones para gritar."

Como si lo llamaran, una de las puertas laterales se abrió. Edward entró a zancadas con Carlise detrás de él. Su esposo se veía furioso, y por un irreflexivo momento, pensó que estaba enojado con ella. Él la alcanzó, tomando su otro brazo. "Su excelencia, puedo jurarle que mi esposa no sabe nada sobre la actividad de ningún ejército, ni del nuestro, ni del muchacho traidor."

"No me extrañaría. Justo estábamos hablando sobre su lealtad," dijo Felix, sin dejarla ir.

Edward se abrió paso entre ellos con su cuerpo. Cuando Felix liberó a Bella, él la puso detrás de él. "Mi rey, confío que no esté sugiriendo que Isabella sea algo más que una dócil esposa y sirviente de la casa Masen, la casa de su propia madre."

Bella tomó una respiración profunda y tomó su lugar a un lado de su esposo. Debía respaldar a su esposo para reafirmar su declaración.

Felix los miró a ambos, y su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una peligrosa sonrisa. Asintió regiamente. "Por supuesto, tío. Tienes razón. No puedo sospechar de Isabella más de lo que puedo sospechar de ti."

La mejilla de Edward se crispó. Llevó su mano a un lado y tomó la de Bella. "No deseamos interrumpirle más, su excelencia. Debemos retirarnos."

Felix miró a Bella y, que los dioses la ayuden, pero no pudo contenerse. Le sonrió al rey con suficiencia. Solo una ligera curva en la comisura de sus labios, pero supo que era una equivocación. Él le entrecerró los ojos.

Edward tiró de su mano y la alejó rápidamente del salón del trono. El corazón de Bella latía con fuerza, la adrenalina cantando en sus venas. Su esposo caminaba rápidamente, ella estaba corriendo. Por consiguiente, estaba sin aliento cuando llegaron a la habitación de él—la más cercana de las dos.

"Mi lady, lo lamento tanto." Tomó su rostro entre sus manos mirándola. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien."

Dejó caer sus manos a la cintura de ella y la inspeccionó. Tomó su mano derecha y la acercó a él. Su muñeca estaba roja donde el rey la había agarrado. "Ese hijo de perra," dijo bajo su aliento.

"Estoy bien," dijo Bella de nuevo. "Fuiste por mí."

"Por supuesto." Llevó su muñeca hacia sus labios y besó su piel sensible. "No te lastimará de nuevo, Bella. Lo juro."

Lo que ella quería era erguirse y decir que no estaba asustada. Pero cuando levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, su labio inferior empezó a temblar. Él no dijo nada pero la abrazó, acariciando su cabello mientras ella temblaba y recuperaba el aliento. La llevó a su cama, la puso en su regazo, y la sostuvo, meciéndola mientras ella recuperaba la compostura.

"Fuiste por mí," susurró nuevamente cuando estuvo más calmada. Trazó las líneas del rostro de él, maravillada. "Había dejado de suplicar que alguien viniera en mi ayuda."

Años atrás, le había parecido que alguien hablaría. Sabía que algunos en la corte disfrutaban su dolor. Era entretenimiento para ellos. Como el rey, querían castigar a alguien por su propia impotencia. Pero había visto a otros. Aquellos que, como Corin, la veían con lástima en sus ojos. Había sido lastimada lo suficiente para que no le quedara orgullo. Aceptaría su lástima si tan solo significara que uno de ellos detendría al rey de lastimarla.

Ninguno de ellos lo hizo. La llevaban aparte y le decían qué poner en sus cortes y cardenales para que curaran más rápido, pero nunca lo detuvieron.

"Bella," susurró él. "Traté de detenerlo. Cada vez que podía, cuando podía llegar a tiempo."

Ella se le quedó mirando, confundida.

"Tú nunca me miraste," dijo en voz baja. "Siempre me sentí aliviada cuando estuviste ahí, pero no me pareció que lo hicieras por mí. Lo sentí más incidental. Desprecias al rey por diferentes razones y nunca te guardaste una crítica. Me sentí aliviada por tu distracción, ya que me daba tiempo de escabullirme sin ser notada."

Era bien sabido en la corte que Edward tenía una vena sarcástica, y se le conocía por tener una lengua mordaz con el rey. Bella siempre lo había creído arrogante por ello—insolente porque podía serlo.

"Nunca me miraste," dijo otra vez, agachando su cabeza.

"No, no lo hice." Sus palabras fueron suaves, y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus nudillos. "Si él creyera que lo hacía porque me importabas, te habría lastimado más solo para fastidiarme."

Bella levantó su cabeza, mirándolo sorprendida.

"Siempre estuve atento a ti, Bella, y hace mucho te admiraba." Deslizó sus dedos por su mejilla, doblando un nudillo bajo su barbilla. "Una niña valiente, muy valiente. Un delicado ratón en un agujero de víboras." Besó su sien. "Trato de no discutir con el rey a menos que sea por algo, o alguien, que importe. Él es del tipo que lleva cuenta de cada desaire y toma represalias cuando puede."

"¿Cómo casarte con la hija del traidor?"

Edward sonrió con suficiencia y besó sus labios con dulzura. "La idea de mi padre, aunque no estoy completamente seguro que no apliquen las mismas razones. Fue una maniobra políticamente segura, pero creo que estaba tratando de castigarme." La besó otra vez. "Aunque falló totalmente al respecto."

Bella sonrió un poco y obedientemente elevó su cabeza para otro beso. Él se apartó después de un momento, observándola. "Bella." Movió su mano a su espalda, frotando en lentos círculos. "Sabes que puedes decirme cuando no me desees. Ni siquiera un beso."

Antes de que ella pudiera comentar al respecto, él se movió, colocándola sobre la cama y poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos. No pudo evitar sentirse aliviada, por más que no quisiera sentirlo. Quería disfrutar de los besos y la ternura de su esposo como lo había hecho muchas noches esa semana, pero la adrenalina había dado paso a la ansiedad.

"Lo siento," dijo Edward. "Algunas veces olvido, cómo debe ser esto para ti. Fue un error de mi parte referirme a ti como un castigo incluso si fue en broma. Particularmente cuando muy recientemente el rey intentó usarte como un medio de descargar su agresión."

Tomó las manos de ella y las apretó. "Bella, te prometo, que un día sabrás que tu cuerpo y tu voluntad son tuyas. Esta no siempre será tu vida." Masajeó sus dedos uno a la vez. "Un día, serás la señora de una buena casa. Serás la lady a la que acudan los granjeros. A dónde vayas, te verán con nada más que respeto. No temerás a nada y a nadie." Su sonrisa era triste al levantar su mano para tocar la mejilla de ella. "Ni siquiera a mí."

 _ **~Edward~**_

Durante una semana después de la victoria de Emmett, Edward mantuvo a Bella en su habitación. Él durmió en el diván, dejándole a ella su cama. En las tardes, cuando practicaban con la nueva espada de ella, no terminaban enredados en los brazos del otro. Ella estaba muy nerviosa por ello, y él quería dejarle claro que no invadiría su muy necesitado espacio y autonomía corporal.

Edward nunca creyó que se casaría. Ahora que lo estaba, no quería lo que él sabía muchos hombres tenían—esposas obedientes que asentían y se sometían públicamente a todos los caprichos de sus esposos y en privado los despreciaban. Quería lo que Carlisle y Esme tenían—un verdadero matrimonio. En público, ella hacía su papel de esposa dispuesta, dejando que Carlisle liderara, pero el hecho era que simplemente ellos estaban de acuerdo.

Eso y que Esme disfrutaba genuinamente de su esposo. Edward la había visto iniciar un beso tierno—o uno más apasionado, para esto—tan a menudo como había visto a Carlisle hacerlo. Ella no besaba a su esposo, como su hermana lo había hecho, para manipularlo. Lo hacía simplemente porque lo adoraba. Porque quería hacerlo.

Antes de este último disgusto, Edward había pensado que hubo ocasiones en que Bella quería besarlo. Es más, pensó que quería confiar en él. Sin embargo, una gran parte de ella se contenía de siquiera decir lo que pensaba, ni que hablar de obsequiarle un beso por voluntad propia.

Ella era una mujer muy fuerte, pero lastimada, confundida y muy joven. Pensó que ella quería que él le agradara. Tal vez incluso quería amarlo, pero aún no se convencía de que pudiera hacerlo.

También quería decirle que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Después de todo, de haber pensado él en casarse, habría querido enamorar a una muchacha—ganar su confianza y admiración antes ponerle una mano encima. Él se consideraba a sí mismo un filósofo, y había leído muchos escritos de hombres que escribieron sobre cómo era _conocer_ a una mujer. Tener su corazón, mente, cuerpo y alma. Y eso, para él, era mucho más deseable que simplemente tener el dominio sobre su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, eso no era así para ellos, y Edward sabía muy bien que la gente observaba. Su padre era uno de ellos, pero estaba seguro que había otros que sabían la verdad de su relación—o falta de ella—con su esposa. Ya que el que una esposa fuera fría con su esposo era algo peligroso.

Después de una semana, hubo otra batalla. Emmett Swan se vio obligado a retirarse, y el rey se pavoneó como si profesara una victoria importante. Bella regresó a su habitación, y ellos volvieron a su anterior costumbre de jugar las cartas y conversar, y una lección de manejo de espada de vez en cuando.

"Mandé a hacer una daga para ti," Edward le dijo a su esposa en conversación. "Sería ostentoso e impropio que llevaras una espada a la corte, pero me parece que una daga puede ocultarse fácilmente. Puedes meterla en tu bolso, o mandaré hacer especialmente una funda para llevarla oculta en tu manga. En cualquier caso, mañana interrumpiremos nuestras lecciones de espada para enseñarte más sobre el fino arte de introducir una daga en el corazón de un hombre."

Bella lo miró, sus ojos muy abiertos. Él tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa engreída. "¿Te gustaría eso, esposa? ¿O lo crees abominable?"

"¿Quieres decir que podría llevarla todo el tiempo conmigo?" Preguntó, incrédula.

"No puedo ver por qué no. Yo siempre llevo una daga metida en mi bota." Levantó su pie y se la mostró. "Y muchos hombres llevan a todas partes sus espadas y dagas. ¿Por qué no deberías hacerlo tú?"

Bella se echó a reír y puso una mano en su mejilla sonrojada. "No puedo imaginar si mi padre se revolcaría en su tumba al saber que mi esposo no me obsequia joyas o peinetas finas, sino espadas y dagas." Se echó a reír otra vez.

"¿Te gustarían más las joyas y peinetas finas?"

Sonriendo, ella sacudió su cabeza. Entonces, se sonrojó nuevamente, viéndose insegura. "¿Sabes cómo disparar el arco?"

"Por supuesto. ¿También te gustaría aprender eso?"

Sus ojos danzaron con gusto. Edward había disfrutado de diseñar primero una espada y luego una daga para su esposa. No era muy versado en arcos, pero sabía que el hijo de Carlisle, Jasper, era un excelente arquero. Tomó nota de enviarle una carta. "Entonces, se hará, esposa, pero no nos adelantemos. Primero, te harás diestra en la daga como lo eres con la espada. Estás progresando muy bien en ese campo."

Pasaron varias horas hasta que la noche dio paso a las primeras horas del día. Cuando se despedía de su esposa, ella estaba en la puerta, sus ojos gentiles y su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba. Él pensó que quería su beso, y por eso, él agachó su cabeza para complacerla. La besó suavemente y con dulzura, con la intención de apartarse. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo, y lo prolongó. Lo prolongó y permitió que su lengua presionara contra sus labios, suplicando entrar. Ella se lo permitió, y él la abrazó con fuerza, explorando su boca y provocando en ella esos queridos y suaves suspiros mientras lo hacía.

Cuando su cabeza comenzó a embotarse demasiado y su polla suplicó por atención, se apartó. "Buenas noches, mi hermosa esposa," murmuró, besándola con castidad.

Estaba alegre cuando dejó los aposentos de ella. Tan alegre que cuando encontró a Angela, tomó a la joven doncella en sus brazos y bailó con ella por el pasillo. Ella se echó a reír. "Está de un humor extraño esta noche, _lord_ Masen."

"Lo estoy," aceptó, dejando una mano sobre su hombro incluso cuando la soltó. Agachó su cabeza de manera que pudiera hablar bajito en la quietud de la noche. "¿Te ocuparás de mi lady?"

"Por supuesto, mi _lord_." Ella inclinó hacia arriba, su expresión burlona. "Esperé hasta esta hora de la noche para atenderla."

Riéndose, él besó su mejilla. "Gracias, Angela. Me alegra que te tenga."

Dejó ir a la muchacha y continuó caminando por el pasillo, sonriendo y feliz hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina y se encontró con nada menos que el mismísimo rey.

"Su excelencia." Asintió, su tono relajado aunque naturalmente estaba en guardia.

Felix sonrió con suficiencia. "¿La sirvienta, tío? El abuelo estaría muy disgustado."

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron, y tuvo que esforzarse por mantener su tono uniforme. "No sé a qué se refiere, su excelencia. Solo hablé unos minutos con la doncella de mi esposa."

Felix se burló. "Hablar. No tienes que tener cuidado al hablar conmigo. Sé con quién estás casado. Sé de su frigidez. No me sorprende que busques placer en otra parte."

"Su excelencia habla de manera irrespetuosa," dijo Edward, con un filo en su voz y sus puños cerrados a sus costados. "Mi lady es irreprochable."

Una vez más, Felix se burló. "Tu lady es una puta con un título."

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, Edward golpeó al rey con fuerza en la mejilla.

Felix era grande y naturalmente fuerte. Por ello, pensó que no necesitaba lecciones de lucha y defensa. Por lo tanto, cuando corrió hacia Edward, no fue difícil dejar al rey de espaldas, con su bota contra su garganta. Toda la ferocidad abandonó el rostro de Felix, y sus ojos se abrieron. Antes de que pudiera gritar, Edward hizo presión en su garganta, cortando su grito.

"Hable de nuevo de mi esposa, y se arrepentirá, _su excelencia_." Edward pronunció el título con desdén. "Tócala de nuevo, y acabaré contigo, muchacho."

Con eso, quitó su bota del cuello del rey, y caminó presuroso por el pasillo antes de cumplir su juramento justo ahí y en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **¡Pobres! Estos no pueden ver un momento de paz entre tanta víbora. Ahora tendrán que cuidarse, porque como muy bien dijo Edward, Felix es de los que siempre busca retribución. ¿Qué hará para vengarse de ellos? Primero, no consigue maltratar más a Bella y ella le sonríe de forma engreída y ahora Edward lo golpea y lo somete de esa forma. Uyyyyy… Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué opinan y qué creen que sucederá después de estos acontecimientos. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos animan a seguir haciendo esto, compartiendo historias como estás con ustedes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: liduvina, caresgar26, andreasotoseneca, glow0718, Nati98, Vrigny, EriCastelo, Adriu, Alexandra Nash, JessMel, Antonia, Sully YM, Adriana Molina, Maryluna, PRISOL, LaPekee Cullen, Manligrez, Cristal82, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, floriponcio, Vanina Iliana, Tecupi, carolaap, Cary, eliananayara, rjnavajas, tulgarita, freedom2604, Say's, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, somas, calvialexa, lagie, DrakiSwan, Lady Grigori, Kriss21, Kabum, Melany, , Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, kaja0507, piligm, patymdn, Mafer, alejandra1987, torrespera172 y VARIOS anónimos.**_

 _ **PD. Les recuerdo que si no aparece su nombre arriba es porque FF está siendo una pe*** y no quiere poner los nombres aunque usen cuenta. Así que, por favor, si pueden escribir su nombre para poder saber que dejaron su review, en caso de que les esté pasando eso. Porque es evidente que no les ha pasado a todas ;)**_


	9. Capítulo 9

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

"Bella." Edward apresuró el paso, viendo a su esposa caminar con las otras damas, siguiendo a la reina madre a alguna parte. Ella se volvió al escuchar el sonido de su voz, y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su lindo rostro.

"Mi _lord_." Levantó sus faldas y caminó hacia él a paso tan enérgico como pudo y que aún se considerara refinado.

"Isabella." La reina madre la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Edward estiró sus manos para tomar las de su esposa. Miró a su hermana y le asintió educadamente. "Haré que mi lady vuelva contigo en breve, hermana."

Jane puso mala cara, pero Edward no le prestó atención. Guio a Bella por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a la que se dirigía la reina madre. Una vez que estuvieron lejos de ojos curiosos, tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la besó. Ella suspiró en su boca, rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos y levantándose de puntillas para devolverle el beso.

Sin embargo, rápidamente, Edward se apartó. La recorrió con la vista. "¿Estás bien, Bella?"

Ella frunció su frente. "Sí. Estoy muy bien. Contenta de tenerte de nuevo en casa." Agachó su cabeza, mirándolo con timidez por debajo de sus pestañas. "Te he echado de menos."

Una calidez se expandió por su pecho. Se había preguntado si ella lo echaría de menos cuando se fuera.

La venganza del rey por lo que Edward había hecho, hasta ahora, era poco impresionante. Eso le preocupaba a Edward, dado que la ira de Felix era todo menos poca. El rey le había ordenado a Edward hacer un viaje de cinco días al sur para supervisar la entrega de una estatua dada como regalo. Por qué eso era parte de las responsabilidades de Edward, no lo sabía.

Con él ausente, a Edward le preocupó que Felix se aprovechara de la vulnerabilidad de Bella. Ella había sido el juguete de Felix—el objeto de los tormentos concebidos por su loca mente—y a Felix no le agradaba mucho que le dijeran que no podía tener algo.

Edward miró a su esposa una vez más, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. "¿Te ha dicho algo el rey en mi lugar?" Mantuvo su tono tan ligero como le fue posible.

La mirada en los ojos de Bella le dijo que ella sabía exactamente qué estaba preguntando. Una expresión sombría invadió sus rasgos por solo un momento. Ella se alegró. "Da la casualidad de que el hijo de Carlisle y Esme, Jasper y su esposa residirán aquí por algunos meses. Algo sobre un favor a la corona. De alguna forma Esme tiene la impresión que necesito practicar cómo organizar una casa. Se me ha obligado a trabajar encontrando un lugar para que ellos se queden y dejarlo habitable. Es una tarea bastante difícil, y los sirvientes que se me asignaron necesitan dirección constante."

Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. Él le había pedido a Carlisle que lo ayudara cuidando de Bella, sabiendo muy bien que era muy poco lo que el hombre podría haber hecho si el rey viniera por ella. Una mujer necesitaba la protección de su esposo. Edward había intentado argumentar eso, pero Felix, por supuesto, insistió en que ella estaba tan a salvo en el castillo como lo había estado antes de casarse con Edward.

Olvidando su preocupación, Edward agachó su cabeza para besar a Bella otra vez. "¿Y qué, me puedes decir, estás haciendo con mi hermana, entonces?" Sus manos danzaron por sus costados. Cómo había echado de menos el sentirla contra él.

Y por su parte, su sensata esposa no parecía preocuparle su impropiedad. Se pegó a él, sus dedos deshaciendo delicadamente los nudos de su desordenado cabello en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"Ella se dirige al mercado," murmuró Bella entre besos. "Pensé en aprovechar la oportunidad para comprar algunas cosas que necesito."

"Mmm." Edward acarició su espalda subiendo y bajando sus manos y la besó una vez más. "Entonces, ven, esposa. Como he enviado a tu acompañante sin ti, no tengo más remedio que ocuparme de su deber." Le ofreció su brazo.

Sonriendo, Bella entrelazó su brazo con el de él. Juntos, caminaron por la ciudad, dirigiéndose al mercado.

"Me alegra haberte encontrado," dijo Edward. "Tengo un regalo para ti."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Alguna linda chuchería que puedo presumir en la corte?" Dijo, bromeando con él.

"Oh, una chuchería. Esa podría haber sido una buena idea. Tal vez un collar." A él le encantaba su cuello. "Una enorme joya justo aquí." Rozó brevemente su clavícula con la punta de sus dedos. "Desafortunadamente, tendrás que disculparme, esposa. Soy nuevo en esto del matrimonio, y en lugar de traerte algo para mostrar a las otras esposas, solo he traído esto."

Subió su manga para mostrarle la daga que traía sujeta a su muñeca bajo su camisa.

Bella jadeó y se detuvo, llevando su mano a la daga. Lo miró. "¿Para mí?"

"No podía volver a casa con mi esposa con las manos vacías." Era elegante. Delgada, con un mango cubierto de joyas de buen gusto—en efecto, una chuchería.

"Pero creí que habías mandado a hacer una daga para mí."

"Eso mismo pensé. Esta es para ocasiones especiales. Es más elegante."

Bella se echó a reír. A él le encantaba el sonido de su risa. "¿Llevas una daga para ocasiones especiales?" Ella la sopesó con cuidado, girándola en sus manos.

"No, sin embargo, no soy una dama."

"Ya veo." Bella se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla. "Gracias, Edward."

"La accesibilidad es un problema," dijo mientras seguían caminando. "Tus vestidos no son tan propicios para ocultar una daga como esta." La metió de nuevo en la funda en su muñeca. "Tampoco lo son tus delicadas botas. Tal vez un bolso. He visto a algunas damas llevar uno en su cintura." Él asintió. "Veremos si hay uno bueno en el mercado. Algo fácil de abrir."

Bella le sonrió. "Sí, mi _lord_."

 _ **~Bella~**_

Bella tarareaba mientras trabajaba. Estaba sentada frente al escritorio en su habitación, revisando los libros de cuentas con todas sus compras del día.

Detrás de ella, Angela se rio entre dientes. "Si me permite decirlo, mi lady, me alegra que mi _lord_ esté en casa. Usted ha estado mucho más relajada los últimos días de lo que estuvo cuando él no estaba."

"Estaba preocupada por él," dijo Bella con un suspiro. "Es una tontería, lo sé, pero creo que él ha hecho algo para molestar al rey."

"No he escuchado nada," dijo Angela, aun moviéndose afanosamente por la habitación, arreglando lo que Bella necesitaría para la noche.

Bella se levantó y fue a sentarse en su silla, lista para que Angela soltara su cabello y lo cepillara. "Edward no estaba complacido cuando se le ordenó irse. Mucho menos cuando el rey se negó a dejarme ir con él. Hace dos noches regresó y aun así no ha podido venir a mí porque el rey tiene a todo el consejo corriendo a su entera disposición." Se volvió a sentar con un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos mientras Angela deshacía las apretadas trenzas en su cabello.

"Desde luego, el rey aún no está casado." Los dedos de Angela eran metódicos. "Tal vez, él simplemente no comprende que un hombre separado de su esposa no tiene que atender a nadie más; ni siquiera a un rey."

La habitación se quedó en silencio después de eso. Bella miró hacia al frente.

"Lo siento, mi lady." La voz de Angela era baja. "Eso fue muy atrevido."

"No." La voz de Bella tembló, aunque muy ligeramente al mismo tiempo que se aceleraba el latido de su corazón. "Somos amigas, Angela. Deberías decir lo que piensas."

Su doncella se quedó callada un momento más antes de hablar. "¿Aún lo rechaza?"

"No lo rechazo," Bella dijo a la defensiva. Suspiró. Las dos sabían a lo que se refería Angela. Edward había cumplido con su promesa de dejar que ella tomara la iniciativa. Si él se lo pedía—si él la presionaba—no lo rechazaría.

"¿Es porque tiene miedo, mi lady?" Angela pasó el cepillo por su cabello. "Mi _lord_ es muy gentil con usted, y tierno. No puede creer que la lastimaría."

"Sé que no lo haría," dijo Bella. "Creo que esa es la parte que me asusta; que él es muy bueno." Tragó con fuerza, un temor que desechaba casi constantemente, emergiendo una vez más. "Qué los dioses me ayuden, Angela, algunas veces creo que todo esto no es nada más que una treta. Su sobrino. Su hermana. Me odian. Su padre vio al rey…" Bella cerró los ojos, su garganta cerrándose. "Él vio, y sus ojos eran tan fríos como el hielo. Me entregó a Edward, pero no le habría importado a quién me entregaba, siempre y cuando le ofreciera una ventaja. Esa es la razón por la que permitió que mi compromiso con Felix continuara por tanto tiempo, aunque vio lo que su nieto me hizo.

"Así que, ¿por qué debería creer que Edward es diferente al resto de su familia? Es cierto que la reina madre y el rey gustan de los juegos mentales. ¿No le ganaría este a todos?" Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. "Si él no es quién dice ser, me destruirá." Respiró para tranquilizarse. "Creo que no voy con él, porque estoy esperando a que su paciencia termine. Estoy esperando que me arrebate mi elección. No tiene sentido que él sea así de bueno. Si yo fuera la esposa de un pobre, sería su derecho acostarse conmigo."

"Entonces, ¿puede ser una treta?" Angela concluyó.

"No quiero creer eso." Una gran parte de ella no podía imaginar que fuera cierto. No tenía experiencia con esas cosas, pero la forma en que su esposo la miraba… Eso no podría ser un acto, ¿o sí?

"Algunos otros tiemblan y sueñan despiertos con estar en su lugar—en cualquiera de los dos," dijo Angela. "Pero a menudo he pensado que soy mucho más afortunada donde estoy. Es cierto, tenemos poca libertad de acción, poco poder, pero—"

"Pero yo nunca he tenido poder en mi vida," dijo Bella, su tono irónico. "Incluso de niña, era responsable. No salía a jugar con mis hermanos como quería hacerlo. No toqué espadas o arcos, o—"

"¿Dagas?" Angela preguntó, cogiendo el regalo de Edward.

Bella quedó atónita al escuchar eso. No lo había visto de esa forma hasta ese momento. Su esposo le daba poder en cada oportunidad.

Angela dejó a un lado la daga de nuevo y apretó el brazo de Bella. "Es un mundo difícil en el que vive, mi lady. He visto cómo se ha perfeccionado meticulosamente su instinto de sobrevivencia. No puedo imaginar lo que requiere confiar en alguien en este mundo después de lo que usted ha vivido."

Las manos de Bella estaban cerradas en puños a sus costados. Miró fijamente a su regazo, escuchando el sonido del cepillo pasando por su cabello. Después de un largo rato, levantó una mano, presionándola sobre la de Angela. "Gracias."

 _ **~Edward~**_

"Por los antiguos dioses y los nuevos, juro que este niño está tratando de exasperarme hasta la muerte." Edward sacudió su cabeza.

Junto a él, Carlisle se rio entre dientes. "Al menos es una noche clara. Una buena noche para caminar."

"Sí, y tal vez la de su ruina," Edward murmuró bajo su aliento. "No puedo imaginar que mi padre vaya a tolerar esto. ¿Qué posible excusa puede tener para demandar una reunión del consejo en un edificio al otro lado de la maldita ciudad?"

"Oh, imagino que será la misma excusa de siempre. Él _es_ el rey, después de todo."

"Ordenado por los dioses en su infinita sabiduría." Edward sacudió su cabeza. Apretó sus dientes, recordando el júbilo en el rostro de Felix cuando le hizo un gesto para que saliera por la puerta. El rey, por supuesto, tomaría un carruaje. El resto del consejo podía caminar.

"Cálmate, mi amigo." Carlisle le palmeó la espalda. "Sacarte de quicio es exactamente lo que quiere. A lo que sea que esté jugando, no puedes ganar si no estás calmado."

Edward gruñó, pero hizo un esfuerzo por relajar su mandíbula. "Tu hijo estará aquí en unos días, ¿no es así?" Preguntó, buscando un cambio de tema.

Siguieron caminando conversando amigablemente. Finalmente, se acercaron a su destino. Dando vuelta en la esquina de la calle, Edward se paró abruptamente.

El edificio estaba cerrado con llave. No había nadie ahí. Arrugó sus cejas. Si el rey se había venido en carruaje, ¿cómo demonios habían llegado antes que él? Edward incluso había ido a llamar a Carlisle antes de dejar el palacio.

Entonces, Edward comprendió que no lo había hecho. De pronto, estaba seguro que Felix nunca convocó a una reunión del consejo interno. No. Simplemente había querido a Edward muy lejos.

"Hijo de perra," gritó Edward. Girándose sobre sus talones, corrió con todas sus fuerzas de vuelta al castillo.

De vuelta a su indefensa esposa.

 _ **~Bella~**_

Sintiéndose un poquito hambrienta, Bella había enviado a Angela a las cocinas a buscarle algo para mordisquear. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde entonces. Ella debía haberse distraído.

Sin tener nada más que hacer, Bella se ocupó en prepararse para la cama. Se quitó la ropa y se puso su delgado camisón.

Cuando salió de su cámara privada, Bella se quedó inmóvil, gritando sorprendida.

El rey estaba en su cama, sus manos detrás de su cabeza, viéndose como si perteneciera ahí. Él sonrió—esa sonrisa vil como la de una víbora que ella odiaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Sus ojos se desviaron una vez al escritorio donde ella sabía que estaba su daga, pero solo brevemente. No se atrevió a quitarle los ojos de encima a la víbora en su habitación.

Su sonrisa malvada se hizo más pronunciada. "Buenas noches, lady Isabella." Su tono era sereno. Era extraño cómo la serenidad viniendo de él era siniestra.

"S-su excelencia." Apenas si recordó hacer una graciosa reverencia. "¿A qué debo este honor?"

Felix se echó a reír, un sonido perturbador. Nada divertía más al rey que atormentar a alguien. Se puso de pie, sus ojos, como los de una bestia salvaje a la caza, fijos en los suyos. Ella dio un apresurado paso hacia atrás cuando él dio un paso hacia ella. "Tienes toda la razón. Estoy aquí para concederte un honor," dijo, caminando hacia ella un paso a la vez. "Uno que no creo que te merezcas. Verás, he escuchado un rumor en la corte que no estás cumpliendo con tu deber como mujer con mi tío."

Bella presionó su lengua contra su paladar. Aunque alteraba sus nervios estar sola con el maniático rey, también estaba sorprendida por su indecencia. Recordándose a sí misma que era una dama decente y merecía respeto incluso de un rey, ella enderezó sus hombros. "Disculpe, su excelencia, pero ese es un asunto entre un esposo y su esposa. Si mi esposo está muy satisfecho conmigo, debería pensar que es algo que no le concierne a nadie más que a él."

"¿Eso es lo que crees?" Él estaba lo suficientemente cerca ahora que estiró su mano para acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de sus nudillos. Bella hizo lo que pudo por no encogerse al sentir su toque, pero un momento después, la abofeteó con la fuerza suficiente para que su cabeza se volteara hacia un lado. Solo su agarre en el brazo de ella la mantuvo de pie.

Él se inclinó, intimidantemente cerca, de manera que pudiera decirle al oído con desdén. "No soy la patética excusa que tienes por esposo, gracias a los dioses en su sabiduría. Soy tu rey. Estoy por encima de todo excepto de los dioses. Tú eres mi súbdita, mi lady. Es el deber de un rey asegurarse que sus súbditos contribuyan al bien del reino, cumpliendo con su deber." Felix la empujó alejándola de él, y ella trastabilló hacia atrás, con su mano en su mejilla, sus ojos amplios sobre él. "Dime, qué bien haces ahora, ¿mmm? Te sientas a mi mesa, te alimentas de mi comida, y te entretienes con mis músicos. Tu único y simple propósito es perpetuar el orgulloso nombre Masen, ¿y crees que estás por encima de eso? Estás casada con el tío del rey. ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres matarían por estar en tu posición? ¿Caerían de rodillas y harían lo que sea que mi tío quiera?"

Bella agachó su cabeza. Entonces, esto es lo que buscaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la golpeó y avergonzó. Bueno, había sobrevivido eso una y otra vez. Sobreviviría ahora. "Su excelencia, no es que no tenga intención de cumplir con mi deber. Simplemente, mi _lord_ y yo nos estamos tomando un tiempo para conocernos primero."

"No estoy interesado en tus excusas. Mi tío es negligente al soportar tus niñerías, por lo que me corresponde el corregirte. Si tengo que enseñarte cómo cumplir con tu deber, entonces así será."

La cabeza de Bella se levantó de golpe. Toda la sangre desapareció de sus mejillas comprendiendo sus palabras. Se escabulló hacia un lado cuando él intentó agarrarla. "Su excelencia, no es posible que se refiera a—"

Él tomó su brazo con un agarre aplastante. "La sangre Masen corre por mis venas, después de todo. No será mucha la diferencia si es un Masen u otro."

Fue una reacción instintiva el atacar cuando él se acercó amenazadoramente. Barrió la pierna de él con la suya y, como él no estaba parado con firmeza, se cayó. Bella no esperó a ver si estaba lastimado. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Dio un chillido y saltó hacia atrás cuando dos espadas chocaron, bloqueando su paso. Obviamente, se había ordenado a los guardias del rey que no la dejaran salir de esta habitación.

Detrás de ella, las pisadas del rey eran lentas y despreocupadas. Ella se estremeció. Miró alrededor de la habitación incontrolablemente, tratando de encontrar alguna salida, algo que hacer, alguna forma en que pudiera defenderse. No había nada. Felix ahora estaba de pie entre ella y su daga. Abrió su boca para gritar por ayuda, pero el rey estaba ahí. Cubrió su boca con una mano con rudeza y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él.

Felix apretó sus mejillas mientras gritaba contra su mano y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. "¿Para qué estás gritando, muchacha idiota? Nadie va a venir por ti. Soy el rey. ¿Crees que alguien me impediría tomar lo que quiero?"

Con un pie, pateó la puerta, y la cerró. Fue el sonido más abominable que ella había escuchado en su vida, salvo por silbido del hacha que cortó la cabeza de su padre frente a ella.

* * *

 _ ***Escondida detrás de un sillón, agita desesperadamente una bandera blanca* No me maten, recuerden que yo no soy la autora, ¿eh? Solo traduzco, y sí, la autora lo dejó ahí. Así que si quieren saber qué pasa ahora con lady Isabella, ya saben qué es lo que tienen que hacer. Como se habrán dado cuenta, correspondieron muy bien con esta historia y aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, como les he dicho muchas veces. De USTEDES depende el ritmo de actualización de una historia, no les cuesta más que unos minutos de sus tiempo escribir un review con un gracias, un saludo o hasta una carita feliz, y si me dicen qué les pareció el capítulo, mucho mejor. No lo olviden, un gracias no cuesta nada ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Jenifer, Alexandra Nash, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, JessMel, Merce, somas, freedom2604, andreasotoseneca, cary, PRISOL, lagie, Adriu, lunaweasleycullen14, alejandra1987, eliananayara, Tecupi, Manligrez, Sully YM, kaja0507, Niny96, Cristal82, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Kabum, Nadiia16, torrespera172, LaPekee Cullen, rjnavajas, Shikara65, Cullenland, Adriana Molina, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Vrigny, carolaap, Lady Grigori, Brillo de las Estrellas, saraipineda44, Say's, Maryluna, piligm, Vanina Iliana, EriCastelo, Techu, Liz Vidal, tulgarita, erizo ikki, Amy Lee, Tata XOXO, Pao pao, Pam Malfoy Black, Melany, Yoliki, Kriss21, Mafer, y algunos anónimos.**_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora** **LyricalKris** **, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Cuando finalmente llegó, el pasillo estaba silencioso salvo por el resuello de Edward. Se detuvo con el borde de piedra del muro, doblado por la cintura mientras jadeaba. Miró alrededor, frenético. Tragó saliva e intentó controlar su respiración lo suficiente para poder escuchar. El latido frenético de su corazón golpeteaba en sus oídos. Todo estaba quieto.

Se acercó a la habitación de su esposa, tratando de tragarse su inquietud. El rey estaba divirtiéndose con juegos infantiles, metiéndose con la mente de Edward. Probablemente había visto a Edward correr e incluso ahora se estaba riendo a sus expensas. Todo el miedo de Edward era por nada. Su esposa estaría bien.

"Ella está bien," murmuró bajo su aliento. "Todo está bien."

Justo cuando llegó a la puerta de Bella, se abrió. Angela se detuvo abruptamente con un pequeño chillido. "Mi _lord_ , estaba por ir a buscarlo."

Los ojos de Angela estaban rojos, notó Edward. Tomó a la muchacha por los brazos. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucedió?"

Ella agachó su cabeza, pero no antes de que Edward viera la pena en sus ojos. "Mi lady no me responde. No quiere salir."

Edward no esperó a preguntar a qué se refería Angela. La empujó para pasar a la habitación de Bella. "¿Bella?" Al no verla, continuó y se quedó inmóvil cuando la vio.

Bella estaba en la pequeña antecámara donde estaba colocada una bañera. Estaba de espaldas a él, su cabello largo suelto. Podría haber sido una vista hermosa salvo por el hecho que podía ver que estaba temblando. Sus manos rodeaban sus hombros mientras se estremecía, y con buena razón. El agua de baño tenía que haber estado helada desde la mañana.

"¿Bella?" Dijo otra vez, su voz ronca al avanzar. Ella no se movió, aunque él creyó verla encogerse. Tragándose una oleada de náuseas inducida por los nervios, dio vuelta lentamente hacia el frente de la bañera, dándole el tiempo suficiente para protestar. Cuando al fin estuvo frente a ella, dejó escapar un grito estrangulado.

Ella no se había bañado. Era obvio ya que su rostro aún estaba ensangrentado—una línea caía de su nariz y de un pequeño corte en su labio. Su mejilla derecha estaba amoratada, tan hinchada que había dejado su ojo parcialmente cerrado. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, y él se preguntó cuántos cardenales no podía ver con la luz tenue.

Su mirada era vacía; sus ojos vidriosos al mirar directamente hacia el frente. No dio muestra de percatarse de su presencia. Edward tuvo que usar todo su control para mantener a raya un rugido de ira. Iba a golpear el muro de piedra con su puño o iba a vomitar violentamente por las náuseas.

Iba a matar a su sobrino. Iba a asesinar a un rey.

Sin embargo, primero tenía que cuidar de su esposa.

Edward tragó saliva varias veces, hasta que pudiera estar seguro que ninguna de las cosas que quería gritar se le escapara. Buscó con sus ojos hasta encontrar la bata de Bella tirada descuidadamente sobre la jofaina. Angela se quedó en la puerta. Debió haber fracasado en persuadir a Bella de salir de la bañera.

Cogiendo la bata, Edward se acercó. Inmóvil, salvo por los violentos escalofríos que sacudían su cuerpo, ella no se movió. "¿Bella?" Él no había sido capaz de suavizar del todo su voz, y la palabra se escuchó ronca por la emoción. "¿Puedes escucharme?" Se puso de cuclillas junto a la bañera y estiró su mano con cuidado para tocar su mejilla que no estaba lastimada.

Bella parpadeó, sus ojos enfocándose en él muy brevemente. "¿Edward?"

El corazón de él se hizo pedazos al escuchar el sonido—tan pequeño y perdido. Un doloroso nudo se formó en su garganta. "Ven, amor. Sal de ahí antes de que te congeles hasta morir."

Como siempre, podía confiar en que Bella sería obediente. Se puso de pie como un cervatillo. A él no le pasó desapercibido la forma en que hizo una mueca por el dolor cuando deslizó sus brazos en la bata. No podía estar seguro que tan lastimada estaba, aunque se sintió aliviado de encontrarla en una pieza. Además de su nariz y su labio, no había sangre.

"¿Debo enviar a Angela por Carlisle?" Edward preguntó luchando por mantener la compostura. Sabía muy bien que podía estar herida de formas que él no podría ver. No le hubiese sorprendido si el Gran Alquimista estuviera de pie al otro lado de la puerta. Su amigo no podría haber estado muy lejos tras de él.

Bella ciñó su bata firmemente a su alrededor, y mantuvo la vista baja al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza—un ligero movimiento. "No, mi _lord_. Estoy bien." Su voz ahora era suave y pausada. Se apoyó en él cuando él sujetó su brazo, y salió de la bañera.

"Bien," dijo Edward, no discutiendo sobre el tema aunque la había visto hacer otra mueca de dolor. "Entonces, ven. Vamos a calentarte."

Bella se adelantó a él, su lenguaje corporal no invitaba a tocar. En su habitación, se volvió no hacia la cama sino hacia su escritorio en la esquina más lejana. Se sentó en su silla, sus brazos envolviéndola una vez más, y su cuerpo aun sacudiéndose por los escalofríos.

Angela se movía afanosamente junto a Edward y colocó una jofaina sobre el escritorio junto con unos cuantos pequeños paños limpios y vertió agua en la jofaina. "Voy a prepararle otro camisón, mi lady. Puedo calentárselo con solo unos minutos en el fuego."

Edward miró alrededor de la habitación. El camisón regular de Bella estaba hecho jirones junto a la cama revuelta. Apretó sus puños, lenguas de fuego subiendo por su garganta. En un instante, estaba listo para respirar fuego.

"No." La voz de Bella asustó a Edward y Angela. No miró a ninguno de los dos, pero habló claramente—casi de forma normal, salvo por el ligero tono monótono. "Eso es todo, Angela. Ve a dormir."

Angela miró de su señora a Edward, su expresión ansiosa, él le asintió a la muchacha. "Ve. Y si ves a Carlisle, dile que hablaré con él en la mañana."

"Sí, mi _lord_. Mi lady." Angela asintió con respeto y, con una última mirada hacia Bella, dejó que Edward cuidara de su esposa por su cuenta.

Él apenas si podía respirar por la horrible aprensión que sentía. La sensación inquietante saturó la habitación, y le erizó la piel. La actitud calmada de Bella se sentía terriblemente incongruente. No se movió ni siquiera después que Edward pusiera su capa alrededor de sus hombros para darle más calor.

Sin saber qué hacer o decir, acercó un banco y se sentó frente a ella. Sumergió uno de los paños en la jofaina y continuó lo que estaba haciendo Angela, con un dedo bajo su barbilla al empezar a limpiar la sangre.

Por un momento, solo se permitió evaluar sus heridas objetivamente. Su nariz no estaba rota.

"Lo siento, mi _lord_ ," susurró ella.

Edward detuvo su asistencia. "¿Lo sientes?" Dijo con una exhalación. "¿Por qué tendrías que disculparte?"

"Lo que él tomó era tuyo por derecho."

"Bella." Se echó hacia atrás deseando destruir algo—específicamente el rostro de Felix—y al mismo tiempo deseando caer de rodillas para suplicarle a ella su perdón. "Lo que él tomó, lo tomó de ti."

Para su sorpresa, ella se echó a reír. Era un sonido amargado y con enojo. "Lo que él tomó no era mío. Nunca fue mío." Se estremeció y ciñó la capa de él sobre sus hombros, sin mirarlo. "Pasé mi infancia siendo preparada para pertenecer a alguien que mis padres elegirían para mí. Vestí lo que era apropiado. Aprendí a ser una esposa buena y sumisa. Aprendí cómo hacer sentir orgulloso a mi futuro esposo, y qué lo avergonzaría. Todo eso para que el _lord_ más ventajoso me encontrara satisfactoria.

"¿Esto?" Hizo un gesto alrededor de la habitación. "¿Crees que me sorprende? Lo he estado esperando durante dos años. Mis padres me entregaron a él, y desde el momento que lo hicieron, le he pertenecido. Mi cuerpo era suyo para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Me ha avergonzado, arrancando la ropa de mi cuerpo para el entretenimiento de sus súbditos. Me ha golpeado cuando le ha apetecido. Cuando me quiso junto a él a la mesa para poder ver mi rostro mientras decía cosas horribles, no tuve otra opción más que ir y sentarme junto a él, a comer, a pretender que creía que eran graciosas—las cosas que decía de mi familia.

"Y más allá de eso, soy un botín de una guerra en la que no tengo voz. Como todas las mujeres. Ese es nuestro papel en la guerra, ¿no es así? Tú mismo dijiste que no eras más que un niño cuando tu ciudad estuvo en sitio. Te encogiste de miedo con las mujeres, mi _lord_. Sabes lo que le pasa a las mujeres después que los traidores mueren. ¿Crees que no sé qué la única razón por la que no se me entregó a otros, por la que no me pasaron de un soldado mirándome con desprecio y un sicópata que le complacía un día cualquiera a otro, fue porque le pertenecía al rey? Fui suya hasta que me entregó a ti. Él y tu padre. Lo que yo quería, a _quién_ yo quería nunca fue mi elección.

"De modo que no, lo que el rey Felix tomó, lo tomó de ti. Mi cuerpo nunca ha sido mío. Tú me diste ese obsequio, mi _lord_. Me diste el obsequio de mi elección, pero hay señores a los que debo servir por encima de ti. Pensé que nuestra unión, bendecida por los dioses, podía protegerme. Pero un rey, también gobierna por la voluntad de los dioses, y por eso lo que el rey desea, puede tomar. Él quería lastimarme, y al no hacer lo que se me ha enseñado, le di una nueva forma de hacerlo."

Inhaló bruscamente y se encogió, como si esperara que Edward la golpeara por su arrebato. Él se dio cuenta en ese momento que sus manos estaban cerradas en puños, su mandíbula tensa, sus cejas fruncidas. Debe haberse visto como un hombre a punto de actuar con violencia, pero no con ella.

Nunca con ella.

"Lo mataré," dijo con los dientes apretados. "Juro que lo mataré. Colocaré su cadáver a tus pies."

Los ojos de ella encontraron los suyos, y una vez más le sorprendió ver que ella se veía fiera. "No lo harás."

"Él es un demonio. Solo porque lo que te ha hecho, merece morir mil veces. Lo ejecutaré. De forma lenta y dolorosa."

"No." La palabra fue rotunda y firme. Ella le sostuvo la mirada y respiró para tranquilizarse. "Si le das una excusa para matarte, la tomará. Sabes que lo hará."

Edward estrelló su mano en el escritorio y se puso de pie, con la necesidad de gastar algo de la energía frenética dentro de él. "No me importa," rugió. "Que su guardia me haga pedazos; no tendrán éxito antes de que lo vea muerto."

Su golpeada y diminuta esposa lo fulminó con la mirada. Se puso de pie, y fue como si lo sobrepasara. "Tu ira va a conseguir que te maten."

"No me—"

"Te escuché la primera vez; que no te importa si el costo por terminar con el reinado de Felix es tu propia vida. ¿No crees que he estado igual de enojada? _Vivo_ con esa ira. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces al día tramo su muerte? No puedes imaginar la violencia que hay en mi corazón. Mi sangre hierve dentro de mí. No puedo comprender cómo no lo ves justo bajo mi piel. ¿Crees que no sueño día y noche en ser yo la que lo mate? La historia me alabaría. La salvadora del reino. Dioses, si tan solo pudiera terminar con mi pesadilla.

"Pero en vez de eso, sobrevivo. Créeme, nada lo desconcierta más. Soy civil, sumisa y dulce. Dejo pasar mi ira, porque no le daré mi vida. No le doy mi vida, porque todavía hay quienes la valoran. Volveré a ver a mis hermanos. Voy a sobrevivir por ellos, y si tú no puedes sobrevivir por ti mismo, sobrevivirás por mí, esposo."

Él se le quedó mirando, con sus hombros subiendo y bajando. Estaba sin aliento por la ira y asombrado con su esposa. Él hizo crujir sus dientes. "¿Cómo?" No comprendía cómo podría esperar que estuviera en la misma habitación que Felix sin desgarrar su garganta.

Toda la bravata de Bella pareció dejarla con un suspiro. Se abrazó a sí misma, desviando la mirada de él. "Pones un expresión serena, y pretendes. Pretendes que no eres un prisionero. Que eres lo que naciste siendo—un _lord_ con poder y prestigio como yo soy una lady que debe honrarse y respetarse. Pretendes que sus palabras no te duelen, y que sus puños no te lastiman." Ella se estremeció, dándole la espalda. "Te das cuenta cuando una mentira, renunciando a todos los que quieres será suficiente para alimentar su crueldad." Otro escalofrío, y esta vez su voz tiembla un poco. "Cuando el monstruo solo quedará saciado con tu orgullo y tu sangre, suplicas."

La última palabra fue un susurro. Bella dejó caer sus hombros, y agachó su cabeza. Su respiración se aceleró. El estómago de Edward se revolvió. Le viene un recuerdo sin invitación de un tiempo antes de que estuvieran casados, una de las muchas veces que el rey desquitó su coraje en la muchacha indefensa—Felix arrastrando a Bella de rodillas frente a su trono, gritando que debería derramar la sangre de ella justo en ese momento. Ella estaba de rodillas a sus pies, su cabeza gacha en súplica mientras le rogaba que no la lastimara otra vez. Él escuchó las palabras como si estuvieran haciendo eco en esta habitación.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella. "Bella…" Comenzó a decir, pero, ¿qué podía decir?

Él la escuchó tragar y luego un suave gimoteo. Ella sacudió su cabeza con un movimiento desconcertante. "No voy a llorar. No va a tener más de mis lágrimas. Lo juro." Pero incluso al pronunciar las palabras, su voz se quebró.

Edward extendió una mano y titubeó. No podía empeorar esto para ella; no lo haría. Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa. Él puso una mano sobre su hombro. Cuando no se movió, la envolvió con sus brazos suavemente. Ella tembló, su voz en un gemido. "No voy a llorar," susurró con voz rota.

Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, enterró su rostro contra su pecho y empezó a llorar. Fue un sonido bajo y desgarrador—un suave gemido de dolor. Se derrumbó contra él, y permitió que ambos cayeran al suelo. Se aferró a él, y él la meció.

"Traté de resistirme a él," dijo entre jadeos, las palabras amortiguadas contra la piel del cuello de él. "Juro que lo intenté."

Edward cerró sus ojos con fuerza para luchar contra el dolor de su admisión. "Por supuesto que lo hiciste, dulzura. Lo sé."

Por supuesto que lo haría, sabiendo muy bien que Felix lo usaría como una excusa para golpearla. ¿Pero cómo podría estar molesto con ella? Él también se habría resistido.

"Quería ser fiel a ti."

"Bella." Besó su frente. "No hiciste nada malo."

No lo hizo, pero él sí.

Había una cosa de la que Edward estaba seguro. No podían quedarse aquí. Ella tenía razón. Los dos eran prisioneros de la corona—impotentes, sin importar cuales fueran sus títulos. Su escape, entonces, tenía que ser su prioridad.

Él había jurado proteger a su esposa. Había fracasado por completo en hacerlo. Ya no más.

Nunca le fallaría otra vez.

* * *

 _ **Como dije antes, yo no soy la autora, si por mí fuera Edward hubiera llegado a tiempo y habría matado a Felix, pero entonces la historia se habría acabado :P Así que, qué bueno que la autora es Kris jejejeje. Porque aunque este es un momento difícil, como dijo una lectora (que ella misma es autora de sus historias) y cito "algo probable en épocas de feudos, señorios y reinos". Era lo que sucedía en esas épocas, las mujeres, como dijo Bella, no eran dueñas de su cuerpo, no tenían elección. La pregunta es, ¿podrán ellos recuperarse de esto? Por la forma en que actuó Bella vemos que sí, no será fácil, pero sin duda ayudará a fortalecer más la relación entre ellos. Al menos lo que tiene que ver con la confianza. Y ahora Edward se ha resuelto a sacarlos de ahí, ¿podrá hacerlo? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo y espero que nos leamos pronto con el siguiente. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, con ellos sabemos que vale la pena el tiempo invertido a esto ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Kimm, Merce, Adriu, Antonia, Gabriela Cullen, Cary, Nadiia16, ANATXP, PRISOL, angryc, patymdn, DrakiSwan, freedom2604, Raquel, alejandra1987, Say's, carol, crysty katy, Alexandra Nash, Maryluna, JessMel, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Lady Grigori, bealnum, kaja0507, MontseZDiaz, Yoliki, lagie, Tecupi, Mary de cullen, rjnavajas, Liisbush, torrespera172, tulgarita, EriCastelo, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, IsabellaPaz, Manligrez, csoriano, saraipineda44, Katie D. B, carolaap, Noir Lark, solecitopucheta, Liz Vidal, Vanina Iliana, Sofia, Sully YM, Amy Lee, piligm, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y espero nos leemos pronto, recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización.**_


	11. Capítulo 11

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Esa noche, Bella se quedó dormida en brazos de Edward, exhausta por sus lágrimas y su horrible experiencia. Había despertado por segunda vez en los aposentos de su esposo. Él estaba ahí, dormido en el sofá mientras ella dormía en la cama, pero él despertó rápidamente cuando ella se movió.

Extraño, pensó ella todo ese día. Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola después que el rey la maltrataba. Sola, llorando su miseria y degradación en su almohada. Sola, lamentándose y deseando las suaves manos de su madre, y la fortaleza reconfortante de su padre. Sola, anhelando las bromas de su hermano mayor y la risa de sus hermanos más jóvenes.

Sola, cuando se secaban sus lágrimas, alimentaba su ira. Su ira siempre había sido más poderosa que su vergüenza. Felix, había aprendido ella hace mucho tiempo, ansiaba destruir, y ella estaría condenada si la destruía. Sobreviviría a cualquier tormento que le instigara. Sobreviviría tan solo para fastidiarlo.

De modo que tener a su esposo a su lado mientras se sobreponía a este último, de una larga lista de ataques, era extraño por muchas razones. Habría muerto antes de permitir que cualquiera del resto de la corte viera su dolor, pero era diferente con Edward.

Después que despertó, él no se apartó de su lado. Fue maravilloso—atento sin entrometerse en su espacio. La convenció de comer un poco del sencillo desayuno que le había ordenado a Angela que les trajera. Todo ese día, habló con ella, contándole historias de sus viajes. Historias vergonzosas, notó ella. Unas que la hicieron sonreír a pesar de la confusión que se había apoderado de su mente. Ella habló poco, pero él no la presionó.

En el segundo día, él hizo que Angela le trajera sus libros de contabilidad a su habitación, restando importancia a las demandas de su padre de asistir a la reunión del consejo interno. Pasó ese día conversando con ella sobre asuntos del reino—quién debía dinero y por qué.

Esta vez para ella—eso también era algo nuevo. En el pasado, tal vez había tenido unas cuantas horas antes de que fuera forzada a volver a la corte. Enviaban a un sirviente a informarle que su presencia era requerida durante la cena o para sus deberes como una de las damas de la reina madre.

Por supuesto, incluso su esposo—atrapado en la misma jaula de oro—no pudo mantenerla alejada de Felix y los demás para siempre. Esa segunda noche, unos fuertes golpes en su puerta la hicieron saltar. Toda la sangre dejó su rostro. Ella se levantó y retrocedió por instinto a la esquina de la habitación.

"Edward," una voz aguda lo llamó. Golpeó con fuerza otra vez.

Bella cerró sus ojos. Era Aro. Se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de calmarse.

Edward se acercó a ella, tocando su hombro brevemente. "No le permitiré entrar."

Antes de que pudiera alejarse, ella agarró su muñeca y abrió sus ojos para mirarlo. Tal y como ella sospechó al escuchar su tono, los ojos de él estaban en llamas. "Debes sobrevivir, Edward." Respiró una vez más mientras lo observaba. "Por mí. Por los dos, debes sobrevivir, y debes estar calmado."

Se miraron el uno al otro, y los dos se sobresaltaron cuando Aro golpeó con fuerza nuevamente. "Edward Anthony. ¿Qué significa esto? Abre esta puerta."

Edward asintió bruscamente antes de caminar de zancadas a la puerta. Bella se pegó contra el muro, sin saber qué esperar. Alcanzó su daga—Edward la había dejado en su mesita de noche—y la ocultó en su manga.

En vez de abrir la puerta a su padre, Edward solo la abrió lo suficiente para poder salir. Luego, la cerró detrás de él. A Bella le sorprendió que su nerviosismo tomara un tenor diferente entonces. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y pegó su oído a ella.

"— ¿Tú lo hiciste, padre? ¿A esto te referías con tus amenazas—?"

"Estás diciendo tonterías. Habla claro, muchacho. ¿De qué me estás acusando esta vez?"

"Por favor, padre." Edward escupió las palabras. "No te hagas el inocente conmigo cuando ambos sabemos que no lo eres. Eres el único que controla al rey."

"Baja la voz," siseó Aro. "No tiene ningún sentido lo que dices. Estoy cansado de tus dramas. Cualquier pequeña rabieta que estés haciendo—"

"¿No le dijiste a Felix?"

"¿Decirle qué?"

Hubo silencio. Bella descansó su cabeza contra la fría madera. Tembló.

Ella se lo había preguntado, por supuesto. ¿Por qué ahora? Con todo lo que había disfrutado contándole lo que le haría cuando estuvieran casados, Felix no la había tocado así antes. Pudo haberlo hecho. Claro que pudo haberlo hecho. Nadie se hubiera inmutado. No podía comprender la razón salvo que tenía que ser por Edward, no ella.

No. Para Felix, ella era menos que humana. Un juguete conveniente. No era como si limitara su tortura solo a ella. La dirigía a quien sea que se le ocurriera.

Afuera, Aro rompió el silencio. "No sé por qué los dioses se llevaron a tu madre en vez de a ti, Edward, pero tal vez sea mi único arrepentimiento en la vida."

Bella dio un respingo, pero Aro continuó. "Vas a estar en la cena esta noche. Lo que sea que esté mal contigo, la gente comienza a hablar."

"Voy a tomar la cena en mi habitación."

"No lo harás. Edward—"

Bella abrió la puerta. Sujetó la empuñadura de su daga con fuerza para contenerse de temblar demasiado. "Bajaremos a cenar en seguida, mi _lord_."

Aro inclinó su cabeza, sus ojos posándose en su mejilla amoratada. Se volvió bruscamente para mirar a Edward que le devolvió la mirada, con una expresión dura. Desafiante. Se movió a un lado de Bella.

"Ya veo." Aro dejó escapar un respiro y asintió. "El rey va a cenar esta noche con su futura novia y no estará presente." Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. "Cena con la corte. En media hora."

Tan pronto como estuvo lejos para escuchar, Bella exhaló. Cerró sus ojos, conteniendo una oleada de náuseas. Edward rodeó su cintura con un brazo para estabilizarla. "Shh, Bella. No tenemos que ir."

Bella tomó una respiración profunda y se irguió, mirando hacia el frente. "Sí, tenemos que hacerlo." Respiró otra vez. "Esposo, has sido muy bueno conmigo, dándome estos días de tranquilidad. La vida continúa, y nosotros también debemos hacerlo."

"No es decisión de mi padre. Tú eres mi esposa—"

"Edward." Bella elevó sus ojos para encontrar los de él. Su dulce esposo. Si algo bueno había resultado de toda este sufrimiento, fue que había borrado cualquier vestigio de desconfianza que tuviera de Edward. A pesar de ser de su sangre, él no era uno de _ellos_. Era un peón que su padre mantenía controlado. En todo caso, él estaba en más peligro por el rey. Aunque Felix no necesitaba una excusa para lastimar a Bella, lo hizo simplemente porque podía. A Edward, por el contrario, lo odiaba profundamente.

Bella suspiró y se acercó, permitiendo que su esposo la rodeara ligeramente con sus brazos. "Nada ha cambiado," susurró cerca de su oído. "Todo lo que ha ocurrido es que has aprendido que no puedes mantenerme a salvo." Su corazón se retorció. Ella también había empezado a tener la esperanza que podría estar a salvo incluso aquí, pero eso siempre había sido un sueño. "No es tu culpa, esposo. No he estado a salvo en muchos años."

"Bella…" Sus ojos estaban muy atormentados. Abrió su boca, pero no hubo nada que pudiera decir. Ella había tenido años para aceptar que la seguridad existía fuera de los muros de esa ciudad.

"Shhh." Bella se elevó y dejó el más leve indicio de un beso en sus labios.

Él los metió a ambos en su habitación donde se aferraron el uno al otro con firmeza. "Se supone que cuide de ti," dijo él, su voz áspera contra un lado de su cabello.

"Estás cuidando de mí, mi esposo." Ella ocultó su cabeza en su cuello, estremeciéndose por la emoción. "Antes, cuando él me lastimaba, cuando perdía las esperanzas creyendo que moriría aquí, grababa en mi mente un sueño de la vida que me esperaba. Juraba que sobreviviría, para poder tener una vida feliz con mis hermanos y mi madre a mi lado otra vez."

Cerró sus ojos, estremeciéndose, y tomó otra respiración tranquilizadora antes de continuar. "Estos últimos dos días, he grabado en mi mente la esperanza de un nuevo futuro—la vida que me prometiste. Es por eso que sobreviviré, porque ahora más que nunca creo que seré feliz de nuevo. Contigo. Cuando no estemos rodeados por nuestros enemigos."

 _Tonta_ , una parte de ella gritó. ¿Cómo podía aun confiar en alguien? Sin embargo, confiaba en él.

Él frotó lentos círculos en su espalda. "Nuestros enemigos," repitió él en voz baja, las palabras saliendo con una pizca de incredulidad.

En ese momento, Bella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. El rey era el sobrino de Edward. Probablemente, lo había sostenido cuando era un bebé, mecido, y hecho cariños. Jane y Alec eran sus hermanos mayores, y aunque a Bella le parecía que ellos habían menospreciado mucho a Edward al crecer, tal vez él todavía tenías recuerdos entrañables. Incluso su padre debe haberlo abrazado una vez, cuando era un niño. Tal vez acarició su cabello cuando estaba enfermo.

Ella le había dicho que su familia, su sangre, eran sus enemigos.

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás saliendo de sus brazos. "Mi _lord_ , hablé fuera de lugar. No quise—"

"Silencio, amor." Le dio una pequeña sonrisa triste. "Eres más sabia que las de tu edad, mi querida niña. Que no pueda encontrar palabras para rebatir tu declaración muestra lo ingenuo que he sido sobre mi posición aquí." Suspiró, acercándola a él. "Tal vez tienen razón en lo que dicen sobre mí. Un hombre que no puede proteger a su esposa es un cobarde."

"No." Ella sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia. "¿No sabes la esperanza que me has dado, esposo?" Cerró los ojos contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse nuevamente. "Ya no estoy sola."

"Nunca más," prometió él.

 **~O~**

Mientras Angela le ayudaba a vestirse y peinar su cabello, Bella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

No había mentido cuando le dijo a su esposo que el ataque de Felix contra ella no fue una sorpresa. Aun si él no hubiese sentido inclinación por lastimarla, a estas alturas, estaba muy consciente de la suerte de la mujer en la vida.

Desde que llegó a la ciudad capital de Volterra a la edad de catorce años, la educación de Bella sobre la naturaleza de las relaciones carnales entre un hombre y una mujer había sido vívida por decir lo menos. Considerando que había sido traída a la ciudad como la joven futura novia del príncipe, las mujeres de la corte—siempre malintencionadas—habían encontrado particularmente placentero el susurrarle cosas.

Primero le habían contado que el rey—el padre de Felix—podía querer tenerla. Ese era el derecho de un rey, después de todo. El derecho a la primera noche, acostarse con la novia que él eligiera. Por otro lado, dijeron, que ese rey en particular actuaba conforme a sus deseos a voluntad. No era nada oficial, pero si un rey quería a una dama, se le consideraba un honor. La primera noche era su derecho, pero él podía llevar a quien quisiera a su cama cuando quisiera. Después que el matrimonio había sido consumado, el esposo podía esperar una compensación por su generosidad—prestando su esposa al rey.

Las esposas, Bella había visto con sus propios ojos, no tenían mucho que decir al respecto. Algunas se pavoneaban. Otras parecían calladas, y agachaban sus cabezas en vergüenza cuando las mujeres las presionaban por chismes.

En realidad, no estaba limitado a los reyes. Bella a menudo había escuchado historias. Una lady u otra—algunas veces casada, algunas veces no—caminaba por dónde no debería haber estado, y había caído presa de un _lord_ o un dignatario de visita. En ocasiones, si estaba soltera, un matrimonio rápido sería planeado. Otras veces, al padre de la joven se le daba la debida compensación por el diezmado precio de novia de su hija. Se casaba discretamente con cualquier _lord_ que la quisiera, aunque manchada como estaba, o se le enviaba a un convento.

Incluso la reina, con todo su poder, había encontrado un perverso placer en contarle a Bella historias sobre su propio matrimonio. El deber de una esposa, había dicho Jane, debe soportarse, ya que es el destino de una mujer. Con tristeza había contado la historia de que había sido lo bastante ingenua para esperar ansiosa por su noche de bodas. El rey, su esposo, había sido todo menos tierno.

"Los hijos hacen que valga la pena," dijo Jane, palmeando su mano de esa forma falsamente maternal que siempre hacía que Bella se estremeciera.

Bella no podía recordar si los lores en la corte de su padre en Rainfall habían sido sometidos a normas diferentes. Recordó vagamente que su padre ejecutó a un hombre que había tomado a la hija de un granjero contra su voluntad, ¿pero fue un _lord_ o un diplomático?

Bueno. Ella había estado muy joven entonces, de todas formas.

"Lista, mi lady," dijo Angela, sacando a Bella de su ensoñación. Dejó su mano descansando en el hombro de Bella un poco más de tiempo—una silenciosa muestra de apoyo, sabía ella.

Bella llevó su mano hacia atrás y apretó la de su doncella. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas y se puso de pie.

Minutos más tarde, los pasos de ella y Edward hacían eco a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos. Iban tarde, pero estaba bien. Por las noches, cuando se organizaba una cena formal, siempre conversaban mucho antes de que todos se sentaran a comer.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Murmuró Edward al caminar brazo con brazo. "¿Cómo entrabas a este salón todos los días?"

Bella se burló bajo su aliento. "Te das cuenta que puedes hacer muchas cosas cuando no tienes opción."

Justo afuera de la puerta, él se detuvo. Se volvió hacia ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. La miró a los ojos, sosteniendo su mirada al agacharse y presionar sus labios en los de ella. "Lo que sea que digan, Bella, nada es cierto. Nada de ello ha sido cierto jamás."

Bella cerró sus ojos y asintió. Había estado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ponerse su máscara de indiferencia, pero confiaba en que Edward pudiera ver a través de ella. Se había cansado de tanto pretender. "La tuya será la única voz que escuche."

Con eso, entraron.

Bella podía sentir los ojos en ella. Era una sensación vil a la que nunca se había acostumbrado. Le hormigueaba la piel. Su pulso se aceleraba. Su estómago se retorcía. Todos lo sabían. Sabían que ella podía ser golpeada e intimidada.

Sin embargo, era más fácil. Siempre había un momento que sentía que sus piernas se doblarían; que sus rodillas no la sostendrían. Esa noche, tenía a su esposo a su lado. Mantuvo su cabeza en alto y se aseguró de no mirar a nadie.

"Mi lady Isabella."

Bella se sobresaltó. Se encogió ligeramente, sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que era lady Siobhan la que apareció a su lado. "M-mi lady." Esta mujer nunca antes se había dirigido a ella directamente excepto para ofrecer un saludo o las felicitaciones obligatorias el día de su boda. Era una mujer mayor—una de las arpías de cabello blanco que se mantenían reservadas, mirando a todos por encima de su hombro.

Siobhan le dio una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Edward. "Mi _lord_." Ella le dio un respetuoso gesto de cabeza. "Necesito a su esposa, si no le importa."

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir una palabra de una forma u otra, Siobhan se paró directamente entre ellos. Bella tenía tanto miedo, soltó el brazo de Edward automáticamente. "Ven, mi lady. Tengo una pregunta sobre el hijo del Gran Alquimista."

Bella dio una mirada desconcertada por encima de su hombro, mirando a los preocupados ojos de su esposo mientras Siobhan la secuestraba. Se sobresaltó otra vez al encontrarse rodeada por otras mujeres de la edad de Siobhan.

Estaba oculta del resto de la corte donde la tenían, y eso puso nerviosa a Bella. Respiraba con exhalaciones rápidas, y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas. Por poco no escuchaba lo que las mujeres estaban diciendo.

"Pobre niña," dijo Siobhan, inclinando la barbilla de Bella hacia arriba para examinar su cardenal. "Oh. Los esposos jóvenes son unos brutos."

Lady Maggie. "Él no es un niño. Es lo bastante mayor para saber que tiene que ser paciente con una esposa tan joven y también con padres salvajes y traidores."

"Ya tienen algunos meses de casados," dijo la tercera, lady Chelsea. "Eso demuestra que él ha tenido mucho más paciencia que muchos hombres." Le sonrió a Bella amablemente y chasqueó su lengua. "Oh, pobre cosita. Desafortunada es la nueva novia que no tiene la guía de su madre. Habría esperado que la reina madre cumpliera con su deber pero, bueno…" El labio de la lady se crispó. "Su excelencia tiene mucho en su mente estos días."

Siobhan palmeó la mejilla sana de Bella. "Ella tiene razón, cariño. Cuando era una joven novia, mi boca me metió en muchos problemas el primer año." Se rio entre dientes. "Hasta que mi madre habló conmigo y me explicó lo que es el matrimonio. Manejar una casa." Acercó su cabeza, hablándole a Bella con complicidad. "Y a un esposo."

Bella se sobresaltó, mirando rápidamente entre ellas. "¿Creen que mi _lord_ hizo esto?" Ellas intercambiaron miradas, y Bella sacudió su cabeza vehementemente. "Él—"

¿Pero qué podía decir? No se le había ocurrido que Felix no se jactaría de su conquista. Si las ladies no lo sabían, ¿qué podría decirles?

"Eres una buena muchacha al no hablar mal de tu esposo," le dijo lady Chelsea. " _Lord_ Edward siempre ha tenido un temperamento fuerte. Y Dios sabe, que es el deber del esposo mantener a su esposa a raya." Esas palabras fueron dichas con algo de amargura. "Ambos lo aprenderán con el tiempo."

"Permítenos ayudarte, lady Isabella," dijo Maggie. "Dinos lo que dijiste para provocarlo, o lo que hiciste. Te ayudaremos a resolverlo."

Estaban tratando de cuidar de ella como madres, Bella comprendió. Había iniciado su vida matrimonial sin ninguna guía, y ser golpeada por su esposo parecía haberle ganado el acceso a una hermandad de mujeres que no sabía existía. Cuando las miró, notó a varias mujeres más—todas casadas—ofreciéndole una sonrisa de compasión.

"Mis ladies." La voz de Edward se escuchó severa al acercarse a ellas. Ofreció una respetuosa reverencia, pero su expresión era dura. "Isabella." Le ofreció su mano.

Bella tomó su mano agradecida. Se sobresaltó cuando Siobhan tocó su brazo. "Ven a mí con una respuesta cuando estés lista," dijo con dulzura mientras Edward la alejaba.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro lento cuando llegaron a la mesa. Como Aro prometió, el rey no estaba. Jane estaba ahí. Levantó una ceja cuando vio el rostro de Bella. Ella agachó la cabeza, pero le pareció escuchar la risita de la reina madre.

Bella se distrajo. Se puso a cumplir con su deber, sirviendo a su esposo de las bandejas al centro de la mesa.

Justo cuando dejó el plato frente a él, una risa captó su atención. Tanto Edward como ella levantaron la vista cuando _lord_ Demetri se acercó a ellos. El hombre palmeó con entusiasmo el hombro de Edward. "Ah, _lord_ Edward. Es excelente ver que conoce el deber de un hombre. Si ha existido una mujer que necesita recordar su lugar, es su obstinada lady. Bien por usted." Estiró su mano para tomar la barbilla de Bella, y ella se encogió.

Estrellando su cáliz sobre la mesa, Edward agarró al hombre por la muñeca y la alejó de Bella por la fuerza. "Toca a mi esposa de nuevo, y te arrancaré la mano."

El pulso de Bella se aceleró, pero Demetri levantó sus manos, divertido. "No fue mi intención ofender. Simplemente deseaba felicitarle por un buen trabajo."

Edward se puso de pie. Bella trató de verlo a los ojos, pero él le lanzaba dagas con los ojos a Demetri. Ella estiró su mano y tocó sus dedos. Él no la miró, pero respiró hondo. Su voz sonó controlada cuando habló. "No merezco felicitaciones por ponerle una mano encima a mi esposa, mi _lord_. Por el contrario."

La sonrisa de Demetri cayó, pero se echó a reír. "No es vergonzoso cumplir con su deber, señor."

"El juramento que le hice a mi esposa en nuestro día de bodas no decía nada sobre maltratarla. En vez de eso, juré honrarla y protegerla."

Los ojos de la mayoría en la habitación estaban sobre ellos ahora. "Es algo honorable corregir a una esposa que se ha alejado del camino correcto," otro hombre, el esposo de lady Chelsea, dijo. "Aunque por decoro, podría limitar su corrección a su trasero. La joven lady Bella tiene un rostro muy bonito después de todo." El hombre se volvió de nuevo hacia su comida como si estuviera aburrido con la conversación. "Dele unos cuantos golpes en su trasero desnudo como los que sin duda le dio su padre cuando se portaba mal. Déjela adolorida en sus posaderas, y aprenderá."

Incluso sin mirarlo—ya que para entonces Bella miraba fijamente la mesa, con sus manos cerradas para evitar que temblaran—ella sabía que Edward estaba rechinando sus dientes. "Un hombre que golpea a su mujer es un cobarde. Supongo que hoy estuve a la altura de como me llaman. Mi lady Isabella no ha sido más que amable y buena. Lo que se le hizo a mi esposa…" Ella lo escuchó tragar grueso. "Lo que hice fue, a lo más, desdeñoso. Si los dioses tienen algo de misericordia y sabiduría, mi merecido por este acto vil será veloz y en breve."

De alguna forma, a Bella no le sorprendió sentir la mano de su esposo en su brazo. Él la puso de pie gentilmente y tomó su mano. "Buenas noches a todos," les dijo.

Cuando estuvieron una vez más en el pasillo, Edward maldijo bajo su aliento. Bella no pudo evitar concordar con él.

Aunque él mismo había aceptado la culpa, no engañaría a Felix. Cuando rumores del arrebato de Edward llegaran al rey, él sabría, como Bella lo sabía, que su esposo no hablaba de sí mismo sino de Felix. Lo que significaba que Edward acababa de desear la ira de los dioses sobre Felix.

Lo que su volátil rey haría por eso, era una incógnita.

* * *

 _ **Pobres, estos dos nunca podrán estar a salvo en ese lugar. Un nido de víboras, empezando por la familia de Edward. Pero al menos él ya se dio cuenta que él también es un prisionero y que cómo dijo Bella, su familia son sus enemigos, aunque le duela aceptarlo. Y qué formas de pensar tan sádicas esas de disciplinar a la esposa, ¿verdad? Pero era una costumbre en ese tiempo. Todos pensando que Edward la había golpeado :( y los otros hombres felicitándolo por ello grrrr… En fin, esperemos que Edward piense pronto en un plan para escapar porque cuando Felix se entere de lo que dijo Edward, no le va a agradar mucho. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, disculpen la tardanza pero he estado algo ocupada y la verdad un poco desmotivada, pero espero ponerme en acción de nuevo. Aunque como siempre, les recuerdo que son ustedes las que nos motivan a seguir haciendo esto con sus reviews y la verdad es que no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo para escribir un gracias, un saludo, o hasta una carita feliz y si me dicen qué les pareció el capítulo, es mucho mejor. Estaré esperándolos :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: OnlyRobPatti, caresgar26, Julieth, LaPekee Cullen, Gema Bascuan, Techu, glow0718, liduvina, andreasotoseneca, Vrigny, Tecupi, cary, Kabum, Laura Arvizu, Lady Grigori, Niny96, sagecristin, Say's, lunaweasleycullen14, Marme, Cristal82, Adriu, Adriana Molina, JessMel, Yoliki, Maryluna, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, somas, Merce, csoriano, patymdn, alejandra1987, SolitariaCullen, EriCastelo, Antonia, Lizdayanna, MontseZDiaz, PRISOL, calvialexa, Manligrez, carolaap, Kriss21, Sully YM, angryc, rjnavajas, Gabriela Cullen, eliananayara, Pili, Nadiia16, Alexandra Nash, lagie, Melany, Liz Vidal, bealnum, tulgarita, freedom2604, kaja0507, saraipineda44, torrespera172, Vanina Iliana, Amy Lee, Tata XOXO, Mafer, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que sea pronto, depende de ustedes.**_


	12. Capítulo 12

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

"Esto es una locura." Edward tomó las manos de su esposa en las suyas y llevó sus nudillos a sus labios. "No te dejaré."

Bella sonrió, aunque él podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. "Debes irte, esposo, como yo debo dejar que trabajes para el rey," dijo en voz baja. "Tengo deberes, y tú también los tienes. La vida debe continuar como siempre, hay trabajo de mujeres y de hombres." Ella pasó la mano por su pecho, mirándolo a los ojos. "No te preocupes."

Él bufó y levantó su mano para pasar sus dedos por su cabello. "Me pides lo imposible, Bella. No confío en nadie. Ni siquiera en las mujeres." Entrecerró sus ojos. "Sobre todo cuando mi hermana está entre ellas. Es como si te enviara directo a un nido de víboras."

"Yo sé—"

"Lo sé, amor." Dijo furioso pero trató de evitar que la ira se viera en su rostro. "Pensaba que era una lástima y una tragedia que esta corte creyera justo hacer pagar a la hija de Charles Swan por sus crímenes." Se mofó. "El desleal crimen de la observación, por increíble que parezca. Pensaba que mi esposa estaba por encima del reproche. Una idea a la que nunca quiero acostumbrarme." Con un suspiro, se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios en la sien de ella. "Dicen, querida, que es el deber de un hombre guiar y enseñar a su esposa." Dejó que sus labios se desviaran a su oído. "Creo que sobreviviremos esto, pero solo porque tú estás aquí para guiarme."

Dicho eso, besó la mejilla de Bella, le ofreció su brazo y la llevó a la sala de estar de la reina madre.

Unos minutos después, se encontró dentro de los aposentos de Carlisle, esperando que él tomara algunas de sus cosas antes de partir a la siguiente reunión del consejo. Edward sabía que tenía que gastar un poco de su energía tóxica antes de encontrarse una vez más cara a cara con el rey. Solo habían pasado tres días desde el ataque, y había imaginado a su sobrino muerto de muchas formas.

"Está mejor de lo que debería," Edward dijo cuando Carlisle preguntó por su esposa. Su amigo lo sabía, por supuesto. Al haber estado con él esa noche, había permitido que Edward destruyera muchos de sus frasquitos de vidrio solo para escuchar que se hacían pedazos. Fue todo lo que Edward pudo hacer para ocultar su angustia de Bella. Ella había sufrido lo suficiente. "Aunque, como ella lo indica, eso es parte del proceso."

Carlisle hizo una mueca y asintió. "He atendido sus heridas después de las rabietas del rey. Ella tiene una fortaleza que no puedo entender."

Edward se sirvió del vino de Carlisle, necesitando desesperadamente calmarse. Bebió hasta acabárselo y volvió a llenar su cáliz cuando estaba vacío. "Ella cree que Felix me hizo esto a mí, no a ella."

Carlisle se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo, y Edward se volvió para mirarlo. El hombre mayor suspiró. "Edward, por años, tú has sido una de las mayores frustraciones de Felix. No solo porque no puede controlarte, sino porque no podía hacerte daño."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Piénsalo. Has vivido toda tu vida sin apego a nada. Sospecho que es la única lección que tu padre te enseñó inadvertidamente. Si no hay nada que desees, lo que te quiten no importa. Disfrutas de la bebida y de tus libros, pero desde que te conozco, has tenido muy poco a tu nombre. No has tenido un gran apego por nada ni nadie.

"Sé que te ha sido difícil comprender por qué se decidió ahora a atacar a Bella. La respuesta es simple. Felix nunca ha sido capaz de provocarte. Habló mal de Bella, y lo atacaste."

"Ella es mi esposa," dijo Edward con los dientes apretados. "¿Qué clase de esposo no defendería el honor de su esposa incluso con un rey?"

"Disculpa que lo diga, Edward, pero solo un tonto se atrevería a tocar a un rey tan vengativo como Felix por hablar de forma irrespetuosa." Hizo una breve pausa. "Un hombre como Felix no puede entender que un hombre ame a la mujer que se le dio, y él disfrutó con la idea de darte como esposa a la hija de un traidor que solo te traería vergüenza. Cuando la defendiste, él vio que no estabas avergonzado. Por el contrario. Esa noche, el rey descubrió que amas a tu esposa."

"¿Y por lo tanto, que podría lastimarme al lastimarla a ella? Eso es enfermizo. Es algo vil."

"Dos palabras que describen muy bien a nuestro rey."

La culpa y la ira compitieron por su lugar como la primordial emoción de Edward. Él bebió de su vino. "Amigo, lo que necesito preguntarte no es algo honorable. Arrastrarte a esto…" Edward sacudió su cabeza y se volvió de nuevo para encarar a Carlisle, para mirarlo a los ojos. "No tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero no tengo a nadie más a quién acudir. Hice la promesa de proteger a mi esposa, y es claro para mí ahora que nunca seré capaz de hacerlo aquí. Por lo que con toda humildad, Carlisle, te suplico tu ayuda."

La expresión en el rostro de Carlisle se enterneció. "Por supuesto. En todo caso, ahora es el momento ideal." La expresión en su rostro se volvió insegura y cautelosa. Cruzó la habitación y agachó su cabeza cerca de la de Edward. "Emmett Swan cuenta a mi hijo entre aquellos en quienes confía."

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y dio un paso hacia atrás para observar a Carlisle. "No confiaste lo suficiente en mí para contármelo," murmuró, al darse cuenta.

Carlisle puso una mano en su hombro. "No es que no confiara en ti, mi amigo. Es simplemente que creí que era mejor no provocarte un conflicto cuando tu lealtad está con tu familia. Sabía, por supuesto, que celebrabas en silencio cuando Felix perdía una batalla, pero nunca hablaste o actuaste contra la Casa Volturi."

Edward observó a su amigo por un largo rato. "¿Y tu lealtad, Carlisle? ¿Cuándo cambió?"

Carlisle hizo una mueca. "El padre de Felix tenía una veta cruel que apenas podía soportar, pero tenía un mínimo de sensatez como gobernante. Mi lealtad comenzó a flaquear cuando vi la clase de hombre que llegaría a ser Felix. Es más que cruel. Él es, como dijiste antes, vil y enfermizo. Sabía que nada bueno podría venir de su reinado." Hizo una mueca. "Aunque no tenía idea que el reino se desmoronaría así de rápido con Felix como nuestro rey."

"Todo el mundo tiene un talento," dijo Edward, su tono sombrío. Inclinó su cabeza, pensando en las palabras de Carlisle. Le dio al hombre una mirada mordaz. "¿Quieres decir que Emmett Swan tiene a un espía que puede ir y venir eficientemente como le plazca?"

Al escuchar eso, Carlisle se veía culpable. "Jasper y Emmett han estado tramando por mucho tiempo. Sí, la misión primordial de Jasper aquí es conseguir que Bella escape."

"¿Qué escape de mí?" El corazón de Edward dolió.

"Mi amigo, Emmett Swan no tiene forma de diferenciarte del resto de tu familia. Todo lo que sabe es que su hermana fue entregada, sin el consentimiento de su familia, al tío de su enemigo." Carlisle hizo una mueca. "Me he esforzado por informarles que tienen en ti a un aliado, pero la correspondencia que hemos conseguido en conjunto está excesivamente codificada."

"Y aunque claramente puedes asumir que me gustaría a Bella lejos de la corte—ya que yo mismo intenté alejarla—no podrías saber qué tan lejos llegaría yo, si fuera en contra de mi familia." Edward asintió. "Comprendo, y te lo agradezco."

Carlisle le dio una palmada en el hombro. "No debemos pensar en ello por el momento. Por ahora, debes prepararte para enfrentar al rey."

Repugnancia y furia recorrieron el cuerpo de Edward. Apretó su mandíbula. Todavía no tenía idea cómo iba a ver al muchacho sin destrozarlo solo con sus manos.

"Debes controlarte, Edward," Carlisle lo reprendió, sacudiendo ligeramente su hombro. "Él no vacilará en provocarte. No le des nada más que indiferencia."

Las aletas de la nariz de Edward se ensancharon. Indiferencia. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Pero incluso al pensarlo, sabía que había cosas peores. Un recuerdo de años antes volvió a su mente.

Debe haber sido al principio—tal vez después de la primera victoria de Emmett Swan—porque la Bella de los recuerdos de Edward era poco más que una niña. Él había llegado tarde al salón del trono, y cuando vio que el recién nombrado rey tenía a su entonces prometida de rodillas frente a la corte, con sus hombres estrellando sus puños en sus guanteletes en su pequeño cuerpo mientras ella le suplicaba, él distrajo a Felix con sus ingeniosos comentarios mordaces. Luego, ayudó a la muchacha a levantarse del suelo y la acompañó de vuelta a su habitación.

Hasta ese momento, Edward no había pensado mucho en la niña salvo por un poco de compasión por su grave situación. El mundo nunca había sido justo. Si él estaba acostumbrado a algo, era a eso. Al alejarla de Felix y todos los que se habían deleitado en su dolor, había tratado de murmurar algo reconfortante. Trató de decirle que no todos creían que el rey tuviera razón.

Ella se había sorbido la nariz una vez, calmando sus respiraciones entrecortadas y lo miró con ojos amplios e inocentes. "Su excelencia es mi gran amor, mi _lord_ ," dijo con toda sinceridad. "Lo amo con todo mi corazón."

En ese momento, Edward simplemente pensó que ella era una tonta—no una sorpresa siendo tan joven. Ahora, sabía la verdad. Si ella había tenido la fortaleza de profesar amor eterno y devoción a su torturador, él podía fingir indiferencia. Podía hacerlo por la supervivencia de ella sino por la de él.

Felix, por supuesto, no se lo facilitó. Entró a zancadas tarde a la reunión con una atronadora exclamación de, "¡Tío!"

Debajo de la mesa, Edward apretó sus puños. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, consiguió levantarse con el resto y hacer una reverencia cuando el rey tomó asiento. "¿Sí, su excelencia?"

"Quiero un torneo. Uno grande que atraiga a los mejores caballeros de todos los rincones de mi reino. Sin escatimar gastos."

Edward se le quedó mirando al rey. Tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de comenzar a gritar. "Su excelencia, esta guerra en el norte a agotado muchos de nuestros recursos."

"Precisamente. Mi gente está sintiendo el agobio de esta guerra interminable y sin sentido que el perro del norte dirige hacia nosotros. ¿Qué mejor manera de levantar su ánimo que con una celebración?"

"Una boda real muy bien remediaría eso," dijo Aro antes que Edward pudiera hablar otra vez. "Su gente están anhelando tener una reina."

"Sí, pero aún falta algo de tiempo para eso. Mi gente necesita celebrar ahora."

Edward flexionó su puño a su costado. El petulante rey quería lo que quería. El que incluso pretendiera que le interesaba su gente, era realmente una mejora para él. Presionó su lengua en su paladar y en vez de discutir, asintió levemente y se puso de pie.

"La reunión acaba de comenzar, Edward," dijo su padre, con un tono de advertencia.

"Así es, padre." Le tomó algo de esfuerzo aflojar sus dientes. "Lord Amun tiene un hijo que es el más talentoso que he conocido en las justas. Tal vez pueda convencerlo de financiar parte del torneo como ordena el rey."

Aro se recargó en su silla asintiendo a regañadientes. Edward inclinó su cabeza. "Disculpen, mis lores." Enterró sus uñas en la carne de su palma. "Su excelencia." Hizo una reverencia, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Casi estaba libre cuando Felix lo llamó. "Oh, ¿tío?"

Edward se detuvo. El miedo y la furia acumulándose en su vientre. Casi podía sentir la mirada maliciosa de Felix.

"¿Cómo está tu linda esposa? Confío en que estés complacido con ella."

Edward se dio la vuelta. Fue solo el rostro de Carlisle, implorándole calma, lo que impidió que atacara al rey. Aro carraspeó, lanzándole a Edward una mirada de advertencia antes de volverse hacia Felix. "Su excelencia, hemos perdido mucho tiempo en gentilezas. Volvamos nuestra atención al tema que nos ocupa."

"En un momento, abuelo. Estoy preguntando por mi amiga. Alguna vez estuvimos comprometidos, después de todo." Inclinó su cabeza, sus ojos relucientes. "¿Así que, tío? ¿Recibiremos pronto buenas noticias?"

Edward se le quedó mirando. La ira agitada en su interior. Lo hacía sentir poderoso. Iba a matar a un rey. En esta habitación, iba a asesinarlo.

Felix también lo sabía. Podía ver en la sonrisa del hombre que creía haber ganado.

Edward tomó una respiración profunda. "Si los dioses lo permiten," murmuró, y luego se volvió sobre sus talones, alejándose tan veloz como pudo.

 **~O~**

Solo cuando Bella volvió a sus aposentos con él, cuando pudo ver con sus propios ojos que estaba completa e intacta, fue que Edward se calmó. Recordándose ser gentil, tomó la mano de ella y la atrajo a sus brazos. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos, revisándolo como si buscara heridas.

Él estaba herido. Pulverizado. Oh, estaba airado. Su furia podría incendiar toda la ciudad para lo poco que le serviría. Sin embargo, debajo de eso, estaba derrotado.

Su familia nunca lo había amado. Él lo sabía, pero nunca le había dolido de esa forma. En realidad, antes no le había importado, pero ahora sí. Ahora tenía algo mucho más valioso que su propia vida.

"¿Así es como se siente enviar un soldado a la guerra?" Bella preguntó en voz baja. Sus manos rodearon la cintura de él.

Edward bufó una carcajada sin humor. "No lo había pensado de esa forma, pero esa es una descripción bastante acertada." Dejarla en una sala llena de víboras esa mañana se _había_ sentido como enviarla sola a una batalla. Dejó un suave beso en su frente y permaneció ahí.

Después de un momento se apartó y tomó su mano. "Volvamos a tus lecciones." Sus rasgos se ensombrecieron. "Tal vez aún necesites saber cómo manejar una espada y una daga en poco tiempo."

Bella inclinó su cabeza, observándolo. "¿Crees que tendré que matar pronto a alguien?"

"¿Lo harías?" Preguntó él, con curiosidad. "Es mi ferviente esperanza que nunca estés en esa clase de peligro, ¿pero serías capaz si tu propia vida dependiera de ello?"

Los labios de ella se tornaron hacia arriba en una extraña sonrisa triste. "Mataría a un rey por mucho menos que mi propia vida."

Un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de Edward. Su pequeña esposa era más peligrosa de lo que todos le daban crédito. Él asintió. "Entonces ven, mi princesa guerrera. Vamos a remplazar nuestras pesadillas con sueños de traer la ruina a esta corte, ¿mmm?"

Era una idea sombría pero, Edward notó al irse a buscar un espacio para practicar, a tono con su estado de ánimo. Estaba rodeado por enemigos, y eso resultaría en una lucha tarde o temprano.

 **~O~**

Ambos estaban de mejor estado de ánimo cuando regresaron a la habitación de él. Edward se había sentido aliviado de descubrir que no habían perdido la cercanía que compartían. Todavía había electricidad en esas lecciones—una sensación de seducción. Edward tuvo que recordarse varias veces no tratar a su esposa con brusquedad en su creciente pasión por ella.

Al caminar con los brazos entrelazados por el pasillo, había una placentera calidez entre ellos. El mismo ambiente parecía estar animado otra vez como no lo había estado en los cinco largos días desde el ataque de Felix. Él se sentía más relajado de lo que había estado en días, lo que era extraño, considerando todo.

Bella estaba callada mientras caminaban, y él se preguntó en qué estaba pensando. Se preguntó si podía sentir la serenidad entre ellos, y el pequeño pero intenso fuego que calentaba el aire.

Entraron a su habitación. Edward cerró la puerta y se sobresaltó al encontrar a su esposa justo detrás de él cuando se dio la vuelta. Se sorprendió aún más cuando ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

Fue un beso intenso, y Edward tuvo que contenerse de corresponderle con la misma intensidad. Tenía que dolerle. El cardenal, aunque mucho mejor, todavía no se había desvanecido por completo. El corte en su labio inferior era aún visible. De todas formas, él no le devolvió el beso. La abrazó, subiendo y bajando sus manos por su espalda y suspirando en su boca.

Las manos de ella se extendieron en el pecho de él y se quedaron ahí por un momento. Su lengua presionó ligeramente contra su labio inferior, y él comprendió lo que ella quería. Con su mano presionó su espalda baja, y profundizó su beso, mostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella.

Las manos de Bella bajaron por su pecho. Sus caricias provocaron cosquillas en su vientre incluso a través de su túnica, y él gimió bajito.

Entonces, las manos de ella rozaron entre sus piernas.

Edward se apartó con un jadeo, mirándola. El rostro de Bella se había palidecido, sus ojos estaban nerviosos. Retiró sus manos como si se hubiese quemado y bajo la vista al suelo como si sintiera vergüenza. Se abrazó a sí misma. "Lo siento, mi _lord_ ," susurró.

Sus caricias lo habían excitado bastante, y Edward se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de acercarse a ella. "Soy tu esposo, Bella. Puedes tocarme como te plazca." Le ofreció su mano. Cuando ella la tomó, él la acercó con cautela a su costado y envolvió su brazo sobre sus hombros. "¿Me dirás qué estás pensando?"

Ella elevó su rostro hacia él, y sus ojos estaban húmedos por las lágrimas. "Estoy pensando que soy un niña tonta, muy tonta. No me has mostrado nada más que amabilidad y ternura. Yo…" Su mirada se volvió cautelosa y descansó su mano brevemente sobre el pecho de él antes de mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos. "Te amo, Edward. Solo desearía haber cumplido mi deber contigo mientras todavía podía hacerlo."

"Oh, Bella." Su corazón se rompió una vez más. Él se preguntó si algún día dejaría de hacerlo. La abrazó con fuerza, acunándola cerca. "¿Crees que no sé lo que fue nuestro matrimonio para ti? El que a ti, una prisionera, te entregaran a mí. Sé lo que mi familia significa para ti. Lo que te han hecho. Nunca quise que me temieras. Yo…" Respiró para tranquilizarse y la giró para que estuvieran cara a cara. "Querida mía, lamentaré hasta mi último suspiro el haber sido incapaz de protegerte del rey. Lamentaré que lo único que conoces sobre el acto de amor es lo que ese acto significa para un monstruo." Su voz salió en brusco gruñido con esas últimas palabras, y cerró sus ojos brevemente, tratando de calmarse nuevamente.

Abrió los ojos cuando estuvo seguro que solo quedaba la ternura que sentía por su esposa. "No lamento que nunca acudiste a mí cuando aún estabas insegura e indispuesta. Reitero mi juramento a ti. Nunca tomaré de ti lo que no estés dispuesta a dar."

Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa y puso su mano sobre la de él en su mejilla. "Estoy dispuesta, esposo," susurro, mirándolo para que él no tuviera duda de lo que hablaba.

Contra su voluntad, su polla se sacudió con la imagen instantánea. Tragó con fuerza. "Bella… Ahora…"

"Ahora es el momento correcto." Ella cerró sus ojos y agachó su cabeza, alejándose ligeramente de él. "Sea lo que sea él, el rey tuvo razón en una cosa. Mi deber no solo es contigo, sino con tu casa. El rey…" Ella se estremeció y se abrazó a sí misma de nuevo. "Dijo que si he complacido a los dioses, le daré un hijo a la casa Masen con sangre real." Tembló otra vez, su piel pálida. "Debo creer que si he complacido a los dioses, los únicos hijos que tendré serán los de mi esposo." Abrió sus ojos y lo miró. "Debo creer, que después de todo, los dioses me concederán esa bondad."

"Bella…" Edward no encontraba las palabras correctas.

" _Es_ lo que quiero, Edward." Su voz era suave pero sincera. Descansó una mano en el costado de él. "La idea de tu bebé en mi vientre me da algo de felicidad. También sé lo que este matrimonio significó para ti. Sé que no hubiera sido a mí a quien eligieras."

Edward sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia. "No porque fueras indigna, amor. Porque yo lo era. Porque lo soy. Una esposa e hijos… son cosas que nunca creí merecer."

"Eres un buen hombre. Mejor que la mayoría." Ella lo besó—un dulce beso inseguro en la esquina de su boca. "Temo por nosotros. Por todos nosotros. Por ti, y por mí, y nuestros hijos si nacieran aquí, bajo el control de nuestro bastardo rey. Pero el destino eligió el momento y las circunstancias de nuestra unión. Te amo, Edward. Con todo lo que soy."

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y envolvió a su esposa en sus brazos. La sostuvo contra él, simplemente meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus talones. Él pensó y deseó muchas cosas imposibles, entre las que destacó que mucho horror había conducido a este momento terriblemente dulce. Besó un lado de su cabello. "No quiero lastimarte," dijo contra su oreja.

"No lo harás." Ella se estremeció una vez más, y él frotó su espalda para calentarla. "No estoy herida de ninguna forma. La única razón por la que él me golpeó fue porque forcejeé."

Edward cerró un puño detrás de su espalda y ocultó su rostro en su cabello para que ella no pudiera ver su ira. Su latido se aceleró mientras consideraba lo que ella quería y por qué. Pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a alguna conclusión, ella había empezado a dejar pequeños besos contra su cuello.

De modo que Edward la llevó con él a su cama y sobre su regazo. La abrazó y la besó. Él guio las manos de ella a su cuerpo y acarició su cuello con su nariz, permitiendo que ella lo explorara con dedos temblorosos.

Después de unos minutos de esto, Bella se puso de pie. Le dio su espalda, recogiendo su cabello hacia un hombro de manera que los lazos de su vestido quedaran visibles.

Edward se levantó. Podía ver que ella estaba temblando. Se agachó y besó su mejilla. "Te amo, Bella." Besó su hombro mientras sus dedos desataban los lazos. "Mi dulce y hermosa niña."

Él le murmuró cosas dulces, y cuando terminó de aflojar los lazos, puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, dándole la vuelta para que quedara frente a él. Ella miraba hacia abajo, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, y lágrimas se escapaban. "Bella…" Le susurró.

"No eres tú," dijo ella, sin abrir los ojos. "Te deseo, Edward. Solo a ti. Siempre a ti."

"Tómame, mi amor. Soy tuyo y solo tuyo."

Ella abrió sus ojos, y él pudo ver un poco de confusión ahí. Pobre criatura. No tenía idea del poder que poseía sobre él. Tanto la amaba.

Él tomó sus manos y las guio nuevamente, esta vez hacia el frente de sus pantalones. Ella lo miró, parpadeando, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Después de otro momento de duda, ella deshizo las ataduras de sus pantalones.

Cuando el vestido de ella se deslizó de sus hombros y los pantalones de él cayeron al suelo, la atrajo de nuevo con él a la cama. Ella se recostó, pero él podía ver el miedo que tenía cuando lo hizo. Él la levantó otra vez y la ayudó a moverse de manera que ambos estuvieran sentados, uno frente al otro, las piernas de ella sobre las de él. "Sujétate de mí, amor," murmuró él contra su oído.

Ella lo hizo. Tembló en los brazos de él y lloriqueó, pero también besó su cabeza y su oreja. Abrió sus piernas para recibirlo, y cuando se unieron, cuando él trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no moverse mientras se acostumbraban el uno al otro, ella meció sus caderas contra las suyas.

Fue algo agridulce, con un dejo del miedo de ella y la culpa de él. Pero aun así fue dulce y agradable. Aún fue un acto de amor, y cuando terminó, los dos estaban temblando, enredados en el otro. Aunque lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas, Bella le sonrió y lo besó. Fue una pequeña sonrisa, pero le dio a él mucha esperanza.

Ella tenía razón. Habría un momento en que podrían ser felices y estar en paz.

Manteniéndola en el círculo de sus brazos, Edward se recostó en la cama. Delineó los rasgos de ella con las puntas de sus dedos, limpiando sus lágrimas. La besó con ternura, prometiéndole en silencio con cada beso que su pacífico futuro estaba cerca.

* * *

 _ ***Suspiros* Que tierno es este Edward, ¡me encanta! ¿Y a ustedes? Y así que, después de todo tienen una forma de salir, con la ayuda de Jasper, la pregunta es, ¿podrán lograrlo? ¿Y será que Emmett le permita a Bella quedarse con Edward? Recordemos que como dijo Carlisle, Emmett no tiene idea que Edward es diferente al resto de su familia, quizás hasta trate de matarlo para liberar a su hermana, ¿no creen? Esperemos ahora la aparición de Jasper y Alice para saber qué planes tienen para liberar a Bella y si tomarán en cuenta a Edward para el rescate. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué esperan del siguiente capítulo. Recuerden, POR FAVOR, que son sus reviews los que marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historias, son sus reviews los que nos motivan a seguir haciendo esto. No les cuesta nada usar el cuadrito de abajo y dejar un saludo, un gracias o hasta una carita feliz. Por supuesto, me alegraría mucho más que me hicieran saber qué les parece la historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, Cristal82, caresgar26, Nadiia16, freedom2604, Merce, cary, glow0718, Marie031230, liduvina, Paty Limon, SweetSorrow16Love, JessMel, LaPekee Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, Manligrez, bbluelilas, Mary de cullen, andreasotoseneca, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Marme, lunaweasleycullen14, Tecupi, Sully YM, patymdn, PRISOL, Kriss21, injoa, Maryluna, Yoliki, Adriana Molina, kaja0507, Vrigny, calvialexa, Vanina Iliana, somas, alejandra1987, carol, lagie, Techu, piligm, torrespera172, crysty katy, EriCastelo, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Mafer, Lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora** **LyricalKris** **, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Estos días, Bella sentía como si tuviera dos vidas.

La vida a la que nunca se acostumbraría—el juego que jugaba para el beneficio de sus captores. Era una extenuante charada, haciendo el papel de la lady de noble cuna con todos—ella misma incluida—a sabiendas que no era nada más que una cautiva vestida en seda en vez de harapos, golpeada por el rey en vez de por un soldado común, y vendida en matrimonio en vez de a esclavitud.

Luego, estaba la vida que vivía detrás de las puertas cerradas de la habitación de su esposo. Cuando estaban juntos en esa habitación, Bella casi podía pretender que todo el resto del palacio no existía. Edward la hacía reír. Le permitía ser fuerte y, al menos por unos minutos, sentirse alegre otra vez. Sentía euforia cuando practicaban con la daga y la espada. Se sentía respetada cuando él escuchaba sus opiniones y compartía los sucesos en el reino. Y aunque no podía escapar del todo del espectro del abuso del rey, se sentía apreciada y adorada en los brazos de Edward.

A Bella le alegró ese día despertar cuando amanecía. Le gustaban las primeras horas del día, cuando todo estaba en silencio y el mundo estaba quieto. Despertó ese día en la cama con su esposo. Su corazón dolió pero se llenó de silenciosa calidez. Había un espacio entre ellos, pero ella se había vuelto hacia él en su sueño. La mano de él todavía descansaba en su cintura.

Su dulce esposo.

Habían intimado varias veces más desde su primera vez juntos. Bella entendía muy bien la importancia de su deber no solo para con su esposo sino también para su casa. Tal vez el rey había querido ver a Edward casado con Bella por la vergüenza que les acarrearía a ambos, pero al final, era Aro el que había orquestado la unión. Bella era joven e ingenua en algunas cosas, pero sabía que Aro no era tonto. Cuando Emmett cayera—como Aro había asumido que sucedería—la gente de Rainfall causaría menos problemas si veían a un Swan regresar a su casa. Rainfall quedaría bajo el control Masen.

Más importante para Bella, era el poder y posición de Edward. Él era el único hijo que quedaba para continuar el linaje Masen. Para Edward, un hijo—un heredero—significaba poder y solidez. La gente de Casterly Port empezaría a verlo como su líder en vez de a su envejecido padre. Probablemente era la razón por la que Aro lo mantenía ahí en la ciudad capital en lugar de enviarlo a casa con su esposa, como habría sido más racional.

No. Cualquier poder que ella y su esposo tuvieran estaba en su sangre. Ni Edward ni ella podían darse el lujo de pretender considerar su tonto nerviosismo.

Edward, sin embargo, había sido muy gentil. Cada noche, la abrazaba hasta que pasaba el peor de sus miedos, y cuando empezaba a moverse en ella, le murmuraba cosas dulces al oído. Por la forma en que la abrazaba, la forma en que la tocaba, Bella había empezado a creer que llegaría el tiempo en que ella pudiera acoger e incluso disfrutar de su tiempo juntos. Sabía que era posible, conoció a mujeres que hablaban en susurros de las cosas deliciosas que hacían sus esposos y amantes. A decir verdad, su cuerpo había respondido a él más de una vez. Era confuso, pero ella pensó que con el tiempo podría llegar a disfrutar de estar de esa forma con su esposo.

Pero el día anterior, el rey había estado de nuevo en la cena. Aunque su prometida estaba sentada a su lado, Bella sintió sus ojos en ella toda la noche. Apenas había sido capaz de comer un bocado o dos. Su mirada le dio escalofríos, y se sintió baja—sucia y vil.

Aunque la idea de estar desnuda la hacía sentir náuseas, esa noche acudió a su esposo. Edward pareció entender lo que ella realmente quería sin que tuviera que decirlo. Envolvió su capa alrededor de los hombros de ella y la sacó a la veranda. La sostuvo en sus brazos y le contó historias sobre las estrellas. El aire frío hizo maravillas al alejar la fealdad de su piel, y el pecho de Edward contra su espalda le recordó que no estaba sola.

Cuando finalmente entraron para dormir, él había intentado dormir en el sofá. Bella no soltó su mano, y por eso él la dejó descansar en su cintura, calmándola de manera que no se sintiera sola ni asustada.

Bella bostezó. Al darse cuenta que estaba cansada, y que aún quedaba tiempo hasta que tuvieran que levantarse, se acercó a su esposo. Le sorprendió encontrar que ya no sentía vergüenza al hacer cosas como esta. Él era suyo como ella era suya. Si alguna vez hubo algo positivo en su vida estos últimos años, era eso.

Con un suspiro de felicidad—aunque solo fuera por estos pocos minutos—Bella se acurrucó bajo la barbilla de Edward, rodeó el costado de él con su brazo, y volvió a dormir.

 **~O~**

Un paje los visitó más tarde esa mañana mientras Edward se ponía sus botas y Angela peinaba el cabello de Bella para el día. Hizo una grandiosa reverencia frente a Edward y le asintió educadamente a Bella.

"Mi _lord_. Mi lady. El Gran Alquimista los invita a desayunar esta mañana con él y su hijo."

Edward y Bella intercambiaron una mirada. Edward le asintió al muchacho. "Dile a Carlisle que iremos."

Media hora más tarde, todos estaban en los jardines, sentados alrededor de una mesa colocada afuera para su uso. Era público, Bella comprendió. Para dar la ilusión que nadie reunido ahí tenía algo que ocultar, supuso.

Jasper Cullen era el hijo de su padre de pies a cabeza. Era rubio, igual de bien parecido, y amable con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que Bella echara de menos a su hermano a rabiar. Aunque se había sentido un poco ansiosa—ya que a menudo se sentía joven y tonta cuando estaba con las esposas de otros lores—Jasper la hizo sentir cómoda. Su esposa, Alice, fue una absoluta delicia. Era ingeniosa con una lengua mordaz que había hecho reír a Bella simplemente por la sorpresa. Ella era más libre que cualquiera de las esposas de la corte que Bella conocía—menos refinada, pero mucho más cordial. Como su padre, Jasper mostraba libremente su afecto hacia su esposa. Claramente la adoraba, y le hablaba como a una igual. Una compañera.

Edward le había contado a Bella sobre Carlisle y que Jasper estaba entre los que Emmett confiaba. Como tal, no le sorprendió cuando Alice pasó su brazo por el suyo y dio un ruidoso y exagerado gemido. "Estoy satisfecha a estallar. Ven, mi lady. Ten piedad de una pobre alma. ¿Caminarías conmigo por los jardines?"

Bella palmeó la mano de Alice como si la consolara. Se volvió hacia Edward. "Regresaremos en seguida, mi _lord_."

Él se veía preocupado. Siempre se veía preocupado cuando tenían que separarse. Él le hizo una seña para que se acercara, y ella se agachó para besar su mejilla. Con un último apretón a su mano, él la soltó, portando una sonrisa al despedirse de ella por un momento.

Alice charló sobre tonterías mientras paseaban. Fue solo cuando habían llegado a una sección cerca de los muros de la ciudad que Alice acercó a Bella. "Mi lady, le traigo saludos de su hermano."

A pesar de que lo había estado esperando, Bella tuvo que presionar su lengua contra su paladar para contener un lloriqueo. Tragó saliva, pero incluso entonces su voz estaba cargada de emoción. "¿Lo conoces? ¿Lo has visto?"

"Brevemente, sí. Le va bien, y le envía este mensaje." Alice arrugó su frente con una expresión de concentración. "Bellalula—"

Al escuchar eso, Bella sí lloriqueó. Era la misma forma en que la llamaba desde que ella era una niñita y su madre le había contado el relato de un hada llamada Lulalay. Ella había danzado por su casa, diciendo el nombre una y otra vez porque le gustaba la forma en que sonaba en su boca. Su hermano mayor se había burlado de ella, llamándola Bellalula de las hadas.

Alice palmeó su mano y continuó. "Te echo de menos, y te amo," le dijo en lugar de Emmett. "Por favor, ten en cuenta que nunca, ni una sola vez, has sido olvidada. Perdóname, hermana, por todo lo que has sufrido. Tendrás tu venganza, te lo prometo. Los muchachos están a salvo. Más seguros que tú y yo, en todo caso. También te pondré a salvo. Sé fuerte, y confía en que seremos una familia otra vez."

Bella lloró en silencio. Una familia de huérfanos. Dioses, extrañaba tanto a sus hermanos, que era casi insoportable. Tenía miedo de ilusionarse.

"Él ha cambiado mucho," susurró ella, distrayéndose de esa visión. "Si esas son sus propias palabras, ha cambiado mucho."

"Me aseguré de memorizar sus palabras exactas," dijo Alice.

"Él siempre estaba feliz. Incluso si lo desairaban, simplemente la mitad de las veces lo olvidaba. Siempre había una broma en su lengua y una sonrisa en su rostro. Bella limpió sus ojos, sorbiéndose la nariz.

"Lo que le pasó a su familia cambiaría a cualquiera. Perder a su padre… y que asesinaran a su madre frente a sus ojos."

Bella cerró los ojos conteniendo una nueva oleada de lágrimas. Alice puso un brazo en ella. "Luego está tu suerte. Las injusticias que has sufrido, mi amiga. Si se le puede creer a mi esposo, llevan a tu hermano a la agonía."

Cerrando sus puños a sus costados, Bella respiró profundo para calmarse. "Mi vida no está en peligro. No como la suya."

"Aunque sea así, tengo otras noticias. No puedo prometerlo, pero Jasper le juró a Emmett que si podemos sacarte, lo haríamos." Alice tomó sus manos y las apretó. "Pero para eso, necesito tu ayuda. Necesito saber más sobre tu esposo, y qué tanto te controla."

Bella ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "No. Alice—"

"No tengas miedo, querida." Alice palmeó su mejilla e hizo una mueca. "Lo que sea que tu esposo te haya hecho, tu hermano lo hará sufrir el doble. Puedo prometerte eso."

"No," dijo Bella, un poco demasiado alto. Las dos miraron alrededor. Asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca, ella se acercó y habló bajito. "Si hay un escape, voy a llevar a mi esposo conmigo."

Alice le devolvió la mirada, conmocionada y perpleja. "¿Es el decoro lo que te preocupa? Bella, no tienes obligación con él. Fuiste entregada a él por tu enemigo. No te acarrea deshonor el no cumplir los votos sagrados que se hicieron a la fuerza."

Bella se estremeció. Sus votos matrimoniales los hizo a la fuerza. Ese día había sido uno de los peores de su vida. Sin embargo, incluso entonces, Edward y su amabilidad habían sido su único refugio. Miró a Alice a los ojos. "Amo a mi esposo. Él es un buen hombre, y un prisionero igual que yo. Estoy segura que Carlisle le está explicando eso a tu esposo ahora mismo."

"Es un Masen."

"Solo de sangre y por un accidente de nacimiento."

Alice parecía insegura, pero asintió. Tomó una vez más el brazo de Bella. "Bueno, al menos hay algo de piedad en ello. Ahora, ven. Te diré lo poco que puedo, pero debemos volver. No debemos llamar la atención. Esto es lo que sé…"

 **~O~**

"Alice me dijo que siempre debo estar preparada. La oportunidad de escapar podría presentarse en cualquier momento," dijo Bella cuando volvieron a la habitación de él. Ella se volvió para ver a Edward y le tendió una mano. Él la tomó y la atrajo al círculo protector de sus brazos. Bella suspiró, encontrando cierta medida de felicidad ahí. "Le dije que solo necesito dos cosas. Mi daga atada a mi brazo y a mi esposo a mi lado."

Edward se quedó callado por mucho tiempo. Estaba tan callado, que Bella empezó a preguntarse si había dicho algo malo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar, él dejó un beso justo debajo de su oreja. "Bella. Mi valiente, Bella," murmuró, su aliento provocando cosquillas en su piel. "Debes prometerme que si tienes la oportunidad de escapar, la tomarás ya sea que yo esté ahí o no."

Algo helado salió disparado por la espalda de Bella, y se giró en el abrazo de Edward para mirarlo. "No me pidas que haga una promesa que no voy a cumplir. No te dejaré aquí."

Edward abrió su boca para discutir, pero Bella lo interrumpió. Ella sabía que no debía, sabía que debía ser dócil y obediente, pero al infierno con eso. "Lo que seas que vayas a decir, guárdatelo. Estás en tanto peligro aquí como yo. Si yo desapareciera, no hay garantía de que el rey o tu padre no intentarían encontrar una forma de culparte."

Él bufó, y ella podía prácticamente verlo considerando y desechando argumentos en su cabeza antes de hablar. "¿Y tú hermano? ¿No me dejarías incluso para verlo?"

El corazón de Bella se retorció, e hizo una mueca. "Emmett," susurró, extrañándolo tanto ese momento que era físicamente doloroso. Aun así, respiró para calmarse. "Volveré a ver a mi hermano, pero ya han pasado años. Podemos soportar la espera. No sacrificaré a mi esposo por el bien de mi hermano."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que tu hermano no me matará en cuanto me vea?"

"No le temo a Emmett. Si tú le temes, te prometo que puedo protegerte."

El labio de Edward se crispó. Otro momento pasó, se dio por vencido y se echó a reír. La atrajo a él, abrazándola. "Será un día interesante, creo, cuando vuelva a ver a mi cuñado. ¿No es eso extraño? Él no era más que un muchacho cuando visité la corte de tu padre. Dioses." Se apartó, tomando el rostro de ella en sus manos. "Y tú no eras más que una pequeña diablilla." Sonrió y la besó con ternura. "Tocaste para nosotros, ¿recuerdas? Tocaste el arpa como un ángel e hiciste una encantadora reverencia. Una jovencita muy bien educada."

Bella inclinó su cabeza, mirándolo. "Yo… no sé qué recuerdo exactamente."

"Ni deberías. Si entonces hubiese sabido lo que deparaba el futuro." Él suspiró y la abrazó otra vez. "Pero nunca podría haber deseado nada de esto para ti, mi amor. Tú mereces algo mejor que yo, incluso ahora. Mejor que esto y definitivamente, mejor que mi apellido."

Bella rodeó la cintura de él con sus brazos y sacudió su cabeza vehementemente. "Creo que tú eres el único que enorgulleces tu apellido," susurró.

La historia de las otras casas había sido parte de su educación. La Casa Masen no siempre se había visto tan dura y fría como Aro. Tal vez si el linaje hubiese pasado al tocayo de Felix, el apellido Masen podría haber sido conocido como frío y despiadado. Bella creía que había esperanza de que Edward pudiera reintroducir el honor y la bondad a su gente.

No estaba segura de cómo decir todo eso. Aunque ahora era una mujer casada, pese a que era lo suficientemente mayor para tener bebés propios, se sentía ajena a los poderosos del reino. Aún no era lo bastante mayor o lo suficientemente sabia para hacer historia. No se cantaban canciones de sus hazañas—no como las de su propia madre y hermano.

Aun así, Bella empezaba a darse cuenta de su lugar en el mundo. Quizás pronto tendría una voz.

Hasta entonces, tenía algo más que decirle a su esposo. Levantó su cabeza, apretando sus labios mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas. Esto no era algo que se hablara entre hombres y mujeres—ni siquiera entre esposos y esposas, por lo que ella sabía. Pero Edward querría saberlo.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" Los rasgos de Edward tenían líneas de preocupación al mirarla, observando el cambio en el estado de ánimo de ella.

Ella asintió despacio. "Yo…" Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, pero siguió adelante. "Ha llegado mi periodo," dijo apresuradamente. Respiró nuevamente, agachando su cabeza. "No tendré un hijo. Aún no."

Ningún hijo de Edward, lo que era una lástima, pero tampoco un hijo del rey.

Edward bufó un suspiro y la atrajo de nuevo a él. La envolvió en sus brazos, meciéndola suavemente, y dejó un suave beso en su cabello. "Entonces, aún les queda a los dioses algo de misericordia."

Bella cerró los ojos y se permitió sentir el alivio que había temido reconocer. Hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su vida parecía llena de posibilidades una vez más.

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, el plan es rescatarla y obviamente no incluye a Edward. ¿Será que puedan convencer a Jasper y Alice que aunque es un Masen, pueden confiar en él? Algo difícil considerando todo el tiempo y circunstancias llevaron a Bella a confiar en él, aunque al menos cuentan con el testimonio de Carlisle. Pero independientemente de eso, ¿será tan fácil sacarlos de ahí con lo bien vigilados que están por Aro? Las conclusiones de Bella respecto a la razón por la que Aro tiene a Edward en Volterra son muy ciertas, aún no quiere que la gente de Casterly Rock lo vea como su lord, no quiere que disminuya su poder. ¡Qué hombre tan egoísta! Pero eso muestra por qué los tiene tan vigilados y no los quiere dejar ir. Ya veremos si el plan funciona. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Y recuerden, que con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Yoliki, caresgar26, Vrigny, Laliscg, PRISOL, Merce, Sully YM, Julieth, liduvina, somas, Adriu, JessMel, Say's, Mica, Marme, Maryluna, Antonia, Lizdayanna, freedom2604, carolaap, Liz Vidal, kaja0507, rjnavajas, ShirlyMCullen, Adriana Molina, Nadiia16, Tecupi, Amy Lee, tulgarita, dianacastgra, andreasotoseneca, eliananayara, cary, Paty Limon, Lady Grigori, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Raquel, Melany, lunaweasleycullen14, torrespera172, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vanina Iliana, lagie, Mafer, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, Gabriela Cullen, crysty katy, piligm, injoa, patymdn, EriCastelo, alejandra1987, Techu, glow0718, LaPekee Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Kabum, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora LyricalKris, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

"Tu esposa tenía razón."

Edward arqueó una ceja y miró a Jasper. Salieron a dar un paseo, Edward recolectando préstamos y presentando a Jasper con los mercaderes locales. "Ella tiene un asombroso talento para eso, ¿pero a qué te refieres?"

"Eres un prisionero como lo es ella."

Edward hizo una mueca, la vergüenza picando en su piel. El que otro hombre, uno joven por increíble que parezca, reconociera que él estaba bajo el control de alguien—que no tenía el control sobre sí mismo—lo enfadó más que nada. "¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Dijo él, manteniendo su tono uniforme.

"Mi padre y yo hablamos con tu padre. Le dijimos que podríamos necesitar un acompañante al pequeño Hamlet a solo tres días de viaje de aquí. Una oportunidad comercial que se beneficiaría enormemente de tener a un miembro de la Casa Masen a mi lado. Y mi transacción es beneficiosa para su… o mejor dicho, para el reino del rey Felix. Pero sin importar la razón que yo tuviera, tu padre siempre tenía una excusa de por qué no podías dejar la ciudad. Y además está esto."

Edward lo miró y se sorprendió cuando Jasper movió su caballo de manera que cabalgaban lado a lado. El tono de su voz cayó varios octavos, hablando tan bajo que solo Edward pudiera escucharlo. Incluso mientras hablaba, siguió mirando hacia adelante. "Cuando nos acerquemos a las puertas de la ciudad mira a las torres de vigilancia, pero hazlo con sigilo. Te apuesto a que verás a uno de ellos haciendo una señal."

Perplejo, Edward hizo lo que Jasper le había dicho cuando quedaron a la vista de las torres de vigilancia. Echó un vistazo hacia arriba a tiempo para ver a uno de los guardias asomarse por un costado de la torre. Entonces, él hizo un tipo de señal disimulada—simplemente levantó su mano para acomodar su casco, pero se quedó así mucho tiempo. Luego, volvió a su rígida posición de firmes.

"Vamos a dar un corto paseo al valle, ¿quieres?" Jasper dijo con tono normal. Condujo su caballo a trote.

Edward lo siguió, todavía perplejo. Pero al acercarse a la puerta, escucharon el repiqueteo de los cascos de un caballo acercándose rápidamente. Edward le dio vuelta a su caballo para ver a un jinete con un traje de paje. De hecho, no era más que un muchacho que se deslizó ágilmente de su caballo e hizo una reverencia. "Mi _lord_. _Lord_ Aro demanda que vaya a verlo. Tiene un mensaje urgente para usted."

"Qué sorpresa." Jasper no se escuchó para nada sorprendido. Le asintió a Edward. "Será mejor que vayas, mi _lord_. Te veré en la cena como está planeado."

Edward tenía una buena idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El tema de conversación de Jasper no podía ser una coincidencia, por lo que no estaba precisamente sorprendido que el mensaje de su padre resultara ser nada más que un montón de mierda.

"Dime, padre, si al apagar este pequeño fuego me aventurara a salir de nuevo, ¿qué excusa tendrías para traerme de vuelta dentro de los muros de la ciudad?"

Los ojos de Aro se entrecerraron muy ligeramente. "No sé qué asunto crees que tengas socializando con el hijo del Gran Alquimista en primer lugar. Tu rey te ha encargado organizar un torneo. Hay trabajo qué hacer."

"De eso se trata. Jasper Cullen tiene mercancías que serían un buen premio para una de las competencias. Si pudiera llegar a un acuerdo para recibir una donación de su parte—"

"Cenas con los Cullen casi todas las noches."

Edward hizo una mueca. Esperaba que nadie hubiese notado eso, pero, por supuesto, su padre sabía todo lo que ocurría en el reino. Lo que no podía decir era que no podía soportar más las miradas lascivas del rey hacia Bella. Era un milagro que sus pensamientos homicidas no se hubieran convertido en una entidad física y estrangulado al rey en su asiento. Más de una vez había pensado en pedirle a Carlisle un brebaje—algo que poner en la bebida del rey para que ni siquiera tuviera que tocar a la vil criatura para asesinarlo.

"Alice Cullen y mi esposa se llevan espléndidamente," Edward dijo en vez de eso.

"Y me alegro por ello," dijo Aro, escuchándose aburrido. "El punto es que si no puedes llevar a cabo tu trabajo a esas horas, deberías pasar las horas del día en algo más productivo."

En realidad, no tenía sentido demandar que su padre le dijera lo que él ya sabía. Edward inclinó su cabeza. "Como digas, padre." Dicho eso, fue a hacer lo que se le ordenó.

 **~O~**

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Edward le preguntó a Jasper al sentarse esa noche a cenar en la casita temporal de Alice y Jasper.

El otro hombre sonrió. "Fue Alice quien lo notó. Los guardias siempre vigilan a Bella desde los muros."

"Bella lo notó," Alice corrigió a su esposo. Extendió su mano y palmeó la de Bella. "Yo solo me di cuenta que había una señal cuando nos acercábamos mucho a las puertas."

Edward miró a su esposa. "No me lo dijiste."

Ella agachó su cabeza. "Siempre me han vigilado desde el día que mi padre…" Sacudió su cabeza. "Ya ni siquiera pienso en eso."

"Y después que hablé con tu padre, cuando llegó a tales extremos para asegurarse que tú tampoco dejaras las puertas de la ciudad, supuse que era lo mismo contigo," dijo Jasper.

Edward frunció su boca en una línea adusta, disgustado. Se quedó callado por un largo rato mientras Bella y Alice colocaban los platos de comida sobre la mesa y se sentaban junto a sus esposos. Edward sacudió su cabeza, con un nudo en su garganta. "Mi jaula está tan bien adornada, que me tomó todo este tiempo darme cuenta que estaba ahí. Siempre he cumplido los deseos de mi padre, y supongo que eso nunca me molestó."

Jasper asintió. "Es el deber de un hijo honrar a su padre, mi _lord_. Por lo que he visto y oído, tu padre es todo un maestro manipulador. Su poder no reside en su derecho de nacimiento sino en su habilidad para controlar las piezas sobre el tablero." Él sonrió de forma pícara, sus ojos azules centellando. "Me parece probable que lo has sorprendido tanto como me sorprendiste a mí. Si tu lealtad se transfirió a tu esposa por encima de tu padre, por supuesto que reforzaría su control."

A su pesar, Edward sonrió. "Puede que hayan tenido razón al llamarme un cobarde, aunque por las razones equivocadas." Su sonrisa se transformó en una delgada línea al mirar al horizonte. "Nunca me he sentido orgulloso de mi familia y lo que le han hecho al reino. Sin embargo, nunca se me habría ocurrido oponerme a ellos hasta este punto. Soy un Masen, y mi lealtad debe estar con el resto de mi familia."

"No encuentro eso cobarde. Sabes que esta guerra comenzó no porque todos estuviéramos hastiados de la gobernación tiránica. No porque temiéramos por nuestras vidas bajo el rey Felix." Miró a Bella con una sonrisa triste y comprensiva. "Todo sucedió porque Emmett Swan no pudo soportar aceptar la gobernación del hombre que asesinó a su padre de forma tan agresiva. He conocido al hombre. Créeme, la gobernación y la política nunca fue algo que deseara para sí mismo. Si la cabeza de su padre hubiese permanecido sobre sus hombros, es probable que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido."

Bella, también sonrió. "Emmett odia ser serio. Cuando teníamos visitantes importantes, y madre y padre le instruían usar el decoro apropiado, se quejaba como un niñito." Se echó a reír, con una mirada ausente en su rostro. "Y si el dignatario era particularmente conservador, de alguna forma siempre encontraba una rana en su habitación o, una vez, una serpiente."

Jasper y Alice se rieron entre dientes. Edward estiró su mano para meter un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja de Bella. Él amaba la sonrisa de ella. Aún más cuando, en el momento siguiente, levantaba la cabeza y le sonreía a él.

"Mayor razón aún para luchar," dijo Jasper. "Ahora, Emmett te dirá sin reparos que no tiene deseos de gobernar. Sin embargo, ese es un desenlace improbable si él gana esta guerra. Entonces te dirá que solo tiene que gobernar las colonias norteñas, que ya es hora de dividir la tierra. Pero yo digo, que al infierno con eso también." Estrelló la palma de su mano sobre la mesa. "Yo digo que tendremos un gran rey con un buen corazón, que puede o tal vez no poner serpientes en tu cama cuando lo visites."

Incluso Edward se rio al escuchar eso. "Y habrá muchas juergas."

Jasper lo señaló, sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa amplia. "Esa es una buena idea, si alguna vez he escuchado una. ¡Esposa!"

"¿Por qué estás gritando? Estoy justo aquí." Alice parecía desconcertada al poner una mano en el pecho de su esposo.

Él le sonrió y levantó una mano para ponerla sobre la de ella. "Creo que esta noche demanda nuestro mejor _whiskey_."

"Una excelente idea." Alice sonrió de forma atrevida. "Confío en que sabes dónde está."

Edward miró a Bella, como lo hacía frecuentemente, y le sorprendió ver una expresión de _shock_ en su rostro al escuchar las palabras de Alice. Ella era, después de todo, una jovencita bien educada. Las damas no cuestionaban a sus esposos frente a los invitados. Alice y Jasper eran muy diferentes de su acostumbrada compañía, pero Edward lo encontraba refrescante.

Jasper le dio a su esposa una mirada irónica. "Siempre me alegra cuando estás de acuerdo con mis diabólicos planes, querida." La besó en la mejilla y se puso de pie, yendo a abrir los gabinetes.

Volvió con una botella y se puso a servir un poco para todos. Cuando levantó la botella inquiriendo a Bella, ella miró a Edward. A él le sorprendió ver que parecía deseosa. Había estado dudosa cuando lo ofreció vino en los primeros días de su matrimonio.

"Apuesto a que es un poco más fuerte que el vino," le advirtió.

"Pf, ella no es una niña, mi _lord_ , y sabe tomar decisiones," dijo Alice. "De hecho, apuesto a que Bella y yo podemos aguantar más el licor que usted y mi querido esposo."

Edward sonrió con suficiencia. "Dudo mucho eso."

Unos minutos más tarde, todos se retorcían por la risa, con el rostro rojo sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Alice estaba en el regazo de Jasper, su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Bella descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Se veía encantadora y relajada. Él suspiró.

"Aunque sí exaspera," dijo Edward en respuesta a Jasper minimizando los eventos del día. "Vi a padre utilizar a Jane y a mi hermano Felix para alcanzar sus ambiciones. Hubiese hecho lo mismo con Alec si no se hubiera unido a la Guardia. Aun así, no me di cuenta que yo estaba completamente bajo su control." Acarició la mejilla de Bella con el dorso de un nudillo. "¿Cómo lo has soportado todo este tiempo?"

Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo. "Te lo dije antes, mi _lord_ , una lady es educada sabiendo que será un peón. Se le enseña cómo actuar y cómo ser dócil para que eventualmente pueda ser vendida por dinero o tierras o prestigio. Nadie es lo suficiente ordinario como para decirlo, pero ese precisamente es el destino de todas las ladies de noble cuna." Inclinó su cabeza como si pensara. "Supongo que los pequeños lores no son muy diferentes salvo que puede que ellos crezcan para tomar decisiones por sus esposas, sus hijos y por los ciudadanos de los que puedan ser responsables. Entonces, ahora son ellos los que tienen el control del tablero de ajedrez."

Su sonrisa decayó al mirar alrededor, sus mejillas sonrojándose de un intenso rojo. "L-Lo siento. Hablé fuera de lugar."

"No te disculpes." Edward tomó su mano y la apretó. "No estás equivocada." Originalmente ella había sido prometida al príncipe Felix para asegurar la decadente lealtad de su padre y la de su gente. Sin embargo, Edward estaba seguro que su padre no habría permitido la unión de haber conocido la verdadera naturaleza de Felix. Esa debe haber sido la razón por la que él fue a indagar por pruebas del verdadero linaje de Felix.

Lo que Edward sabía con certeza era que Charles Swan nunca habría aprobado una unión con él. Agachó su cabeza, enterrando su rostro en su cabello. Ella era un tesoro que nunca viviría lo suficiente para merecer.

"Bueno, aunque sea de humilde cuna, mi padre también se benefició de mi matrimonio," dijo Alice, su tono relajado como siempre. "Una boca menos que alimentar, y una sabelotodo para esto. Aunque en realidad no le pregunté qué pensaba al respecto."

"Él pierde," dijo Jasper, su sonrisa llena de adoración al mirarla. La besó. "Yo gano."

Junto a él, Bella se relajó otra vez. Jugó con los dedos de él y apoyó su frente contra su hombro. Él levantó una mano para echar su cabello hacia atrás.

Esto era agradable. Por primera vez, tal vez en una eternidad, Edward sintió que estaba entre amigos. Irónicamente, en este día que se le mostró hasta dónde le permitía llegar sus cadenas, se sintió, por un momento, verdaderamente libre.

* * *

 _ **Que otra prueba podrían necesitar Jasper y Alice de que Edward realmente es otro prisionero como Bella. El pobre ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero ha servido para que resolviera a ponerse contra su familia por el bienestar de su esposa y el suyo propio. Aunque como ya vimos, una vez más, a Aro no se le escapa nada. ¿Será realmente que puedan planear un escape? ¿Cómo podrán salir de ahí? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión, y recuerden, sino saben que escribir me conformo con un gracias, un saludo o hasta una carita feliz. Lo que queremos es saber que leen y agradecen el tiempo dedicado para ustedes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Adriana Molina, Lily, ShirlyMCullen, Say's, cary, Zombae97, JessMel, saraipineda55, Maryluna, somas, lagie, Vrigny, Julieth, alejandra1987, Manligrez, Tecupi, lunaweasleycullen14, Lizdayanna, Laliscg, marme, crysty katy, injoa, torrespera172, PRISOL, Vanina Iliana, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Kabum, glow0718, carolaap, andreasotoseneca, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Kriss21, Raquel, Amy Lee, rjnavajas, Liz Vidal, Paty Limon, Gabriela Cullen, EriCastelo, Adriu, LaPekee Cullen, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, pilimg, MontseZDiaz, Sully YM, Techu, Mafer, bbluelilas, Klara Anastacia Cullen y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes ;)**_


	15. Capítulo 15

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

El día en que se inauguró el torneo amaneció despejado y soleado. La noche anterior, Edward le había traído a Bella un fino vestido. Era una de las cosas más preciosas que había tenido en su vida—fluido, suelto y elegante. No era el vestido de una niña, sino el de una mujer. La esposa de un _lord_ de las tierras Masen y custodio de monedas usaría un vestido como ese.

Cómo deseaba Bella no sentirse como una niña algunas veces—asustada e insegura. Iba a ser un día difícil. Desde que Felix había probado ser más monstruo que hombre, hace años ya, a Bella se le había obligado a estar presente en muchas cenas, banquetes y festivales a la mesa del rey muchas veces incluso horas después de haber ordenado que la golpearan o que él mismo hiciera el trabajo. Ahora…

Bueno, ahora su mirada lasciva le daba escalofríos, como si ella estuviera cubierta en inmundicia y aún más, que toda la corte podía verla. Hoy sería lo peor porque sería la primera vez desde que él visitó sus aposentos que ella tendría que estar muy cerca del rey. Él había dejado bastante claro que tenía que sentarse en su palco. Era una idea infernal tener que estar tan cerca no solo de su tormento, sino también de su maniática cuñada y su frío y calculador cuñado.

Y Edward, sin lugar a dudas, estaría ocupado todo el día.

"Las mangas de tu vestido son holgadas. No será un problema llevar la funda que te di para la daga, en la parte superior de tu brazo," Edward dijo esa mañana, poniéndose las botas. Estaba intentando escucharse calmado, pero sus palabras solo empeoraron el miedo pesado que ella sentía en su estómago.

"¿Qué bien haría?" Preguntó ella tan gentilmente como pudo. "Si enterrara mi daga en sus entrañas, ¿no estaría firmando mi propia sentencia de muerte?" Sacudió su cabeza. "Te lo dije, esposo. Sobreviviré a esto y viviré libre otra vez." Bajó la vista a sus pies. "Él es el rey, y es su derecho divino tomar lo que desea. No hay nada que pueda hacerse si es lo que él desea. Tú y yo lo sabemos."

Ella no tenía que mirarlo para saber que su mandíbula estaría apretada y sus ojos atormentados. Sus propios ojos ardieron. Ella lo escuchó pasar saliva. "Lo mataré. Lo juro—"

Sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando ella levantó la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos. Levantó las manos en un gesto tranquilizador. "Juro que me matará sobrevivir a esta guerra." Sacudió su cabeza y puso su brazo alrededor de ella. "Creo que estamos siendo muy temerosos. El rey también tiene sus deberes en cada celebración, particularmente en una que él mismo ordenó."

Presionando una palma en su mejilla, él la alentó a levantar la vista y cuando lo hizo, ella podía ver el amor y la adoración que su esposo le tenía. "Sé que no necesitas escucharlo, Bella, pero te lo diré de nuevo. Asegúrate de quedarte siempre con otros. Estaré ahí tan a menudo como pueda, por supuesto, pero mientras estés en público, deberías estar a salvo. Voluntad divina o no, él no se arriesgará a la desaprobación de la corte."

El estómago de Bella se revolvió. Esa era la razón, por la que juntos asumieron, el bastardo no se había vanagloriado por lo que le había hecho a Bella. Hacer que la golpearan frente a una corte sedienta de sangre era una cosa. Lo que había hecho fue algo completamente diferente, y al menos visto con desagrado.

Edward suspiró y se levantó nuevamente, yéndose a parar donde tenía varias espadas ordenadas. Seleccionó una daga y la sostuvo en el aire, examinándola. "Aun así, con tanta gente alrededor, forasteros de ciudades distantes, un ligero atisbo de protección no estaría mal, mi amor."

"El mundo siempre será peligroso." Asintió. "Llevaré la daga conmigo."

Mantuvo su promesa. Cuando Angela la ayudó a vestirse, sujetó la daga a su antebrazo. Angela claramente pensó que era un locura—una mujer llevando una daga. "Es más probable que se lastime, mi lady."

Bella sonrió con ironía. "Aprecio tu preocupación, Angela, pero ten por seguro que estaré bien."

Angela se veía insegura, pero terminó de acomodar las mangas de Bella sobre el arma. "¿Cómo le gustaría su cabello, mi lady?"

"Déjame eso a mí," dijo una nueva voz.

Bella se volvió, encantada de ver a Alice en la puerta. La otra mujer se adelantó. Antes de que pudiera tomar el cepillo de la mano de Angela, la doncella de Bella retrocedió, su frente arrugada. "Pero, mi lady—"

"Tu lady está en buenas manos." Alice le sonrió amablemente a la doncella, aunque también parecía divertida. "Eres buena por preocuparte, pero te aseguro que soy más que capaz. Ahora, corre, querida. Hay mucho que hacer hoy, y un par de manos extras serán bien recibidas en el salón."

Angela protestó, pero Alice fue firme. Cuando Bella concordó en que su amiga podía ayudar hoy, Angela hizo una reverencia para ambas y se fue corriendo. Bella suspiró. "Es una muchacha adorable," dijo con un suspiro, sentándose y dándole su espalda. "Una de las pocas personas amables que he conocido todos estos años. Antes de Edward, ella era todo lo que tenía. Tú suegro era amable cuando podía serlo, por supuesto, pero, como Edward, había pocas razones para que interactuáramos."

"Sí, tu doncella es leal a ti y protectora." Alice comenzó a pasar el cepillo por el largo cabello de Bella. "Sé que es razón de orgullo para ella asegurarse de que te veas encantadora y bien arreglada, pero hoy yo debo tener ese feliz privilegio. Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que he tenido una razón para hacer esto. Desde que dejé a mis hermanas al menos, y lo disfruto." Se agachó para decir cerca del oído de Bella, "Y tengo un regalo para ti."

Bella se volvió para ver por encima de hombro, pero Alice guio su rostro hacia adelante. "Paciencia, mi lady. Lo sabrás muy pronto."

Los dedos de Alice fueron hábiles al cepillar el cabello de Bella hasta dejarlo lindo y brilloso, y luego comenzó a tejerlo en trenzas, retorciendo algunas encima de su cabeza mientras parte de su cabello caía suelto por su espalda. Mientras trabajaba, le contó a Bella un poco de lo que había visto cuando ella y Jasper visitaron a Emmett.

Fue maravilloso escuchar cosas buenas sobre su hermano para variar. En Volterra, la mayoría de la gente hablaba de Emmett como si fuera un niño berrinchudo. Que era inexperto y tomaba algunas de las peores decisiones que habían visto en todos sus años. Un líder muy malo. Que ganó la mayor parte de las batallas y que solo había ganado apoyo, era algo que convenientemente olvidaban. Si hablaban de Emmett como algo más que un inepto, era para criticarlo por ser un bruto salvaje.

Alice le contó historias de su valentía, y lo mucho que era amado por aquellos que lo seguían. Le susurró algunas de los chistes indecentes que Emmett le había contado. Bella se sonrojó, pero sonrió. Casi podía escuchar las carcajadas de Emmett.

"Lo extraño," Bella le susurró a su amiga, con su corazón adolorido.

Alice apretó su hombro. "Ya no falta mucho. Puedo sentirlo." Como prometieron, Alice y Jasper buscaban obedientemente una forma de conseguir que Bella—y Edward—salieran de Volterra. "Con ese propósito, escogimos mi regalo." Se movió hacia un lado y sacó un estuche de cuero. Lo desenrolló, descubriendo la parte superior de lo que parecía una peineta. Estaba hecha de metal entrelazado en un delicado e intrincado patrón salpicado con gemas.

"Es exquisito," dijo Bella, pasando la punta de su dedo a lo largo del diseño.

"Sí." Alice se inclinó para hablarle al oído. "Habrá mucha gente aquí esta noche, mi lady, y por lo tanto, habrá mucho caos. Puede presentarse muy repentinamente la oportunidad de escapar como para que saques tus cosas." Alice estiró su mano para tomar la peineta de su lugar. Para sorpresa de Bella, la punta no era la típica forma larga, sino una navaja delgada y de apariencia letal. "Un regalo de tu hermano, Bella. Para que puedas tener algún atisbo de protección o, si huyes sin más que una moneda en ti, puedes vender las joyas."

Bella se le quedó mirando al objeto en _shock_. Una daga. Ahora podía ver la empuñadura, el mango colocado en el diseño. Era hermosa y letal.

"No te preocupes," dijo Alice. "Puedo enseñarte—"

"Edward me enseñó cómo usar una daga." Cogió el objeto y lo empujó hacia adelante en un movimiento para apuñalar. "Y una espada. Y también he disparado una ballesta." Dejó la daga a un lado y subió su manga. "Y tengo esta."

Alice se rio. "Es un buen hombre." Suspiró. "En definitiva, si podemos sacarte en los próximos días, será improbable que vayas a necesitar alguna de ellas. El sigilo es la preferencia—sacarte a escondidas entre la gente reunida. Esto es—"

"Solo por si acaso," dijo Bella. Un escalofrío por los nervios le recorrió la espalda. Le dio a Alice la daga. "Estaré preparada, pero recuerda—"

Esta vez, fue Alice quien la interrumpió. "No sin tu esposo. Sí."

Dicho eso, metió con cuidado la daga en el cabello de Bella.

 **~O~**

Edward reapareció a tiempo para escoltar a Bella a la línea de apertura—un desfile de las casas y los jugadores siendo representados en los juegos. Metió la mano de ella en la curva de su brazo, manteniéndola cerca mientras subían la tribuna hacia el palco personal del rey.

Bella inhaló y exhaló por la nariz otra vez, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la reina madre, y murmurando un rápido, "Su alteza," a Felix. Le inclinó su cabeza a Aro y Alec, haciendo guardia como siempre. Le sonrió de forma más genuina a los hermanos más jóvenes de Felix—aún unos niños dulces, indemnes de la locura de Felix o la frialdad de Jane. Tomó asiento detrás de la futura esposa de Felix, agradecida cuando Edward se sentó junto a ella. Él le dio una mano para apretar, y ella se preguntó si él tenía las mismas fantasías que ella de lo fácil que sería enterrar su daga justo en la parte de atrás del cráneo de Felix.

Como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, Felix giró su cabeza para verla de forma lasciva. Bella se encogió antes de poder evitarlo, y juró que pudo escuchar a su esposo dar un gruñido bajo su aliento. Su mano apretando la de ella.

"Es un gran evento, ¿no es así, mi lady?" Dijo Felix.

Bella tuvo que pasar saliva en torno al nudo en su garganta. Fue una pregunta tan inofensiva, y era probable que no hubiera engaño en ella.

Él sabía que ella odiaba mirarlo, sabía que la hacía ahogarse con el miedo. Como tal, levantó su cabeza en alto y se forzó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. "Oh, sí, su alteza. Me alegra que el reino pueda estar tan orgulloso de mi esposo como yo lo estoy. Ha conseguido mucho esplendor."

La sonrisa de Felix se transformó en una ligera mueca. "Se hizo a petición mía."

"Como diga, su alteza."

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se llamara a Edward a atender esta o aquella emergencia menor. Se aferró a la mano de Bella al levantarse, sus ojos afligidos. Estaba buscando, ella sabía, una excusa para llevarla con él. Sin embargo, Felix estaba observando, y Bella sabía que llamarían más la atención si ella se iba. Recorrió el palco con sus ojos, recordándole a él y a sí misma que estaban rodeados de gente en la luz del día. Se le atormentaría solo al grado que la mismísima presencia de Felix la perturbara.

"Volveré," Edward le prometió.

El día se alargó demasiado, y Bella estaba demasiado nerviosa como para relajarse. Edward no volvió, y Felix entablaba conversación con ella tan a menudo como pudo. Afortunadamente, con su prometida justo a su lado, el decoro evitó que durara mucho tiempo.

Edward reapareció justo cuando las festividades se trasladaron al salón para el festín. Él le habló con voz alta, diciendo que la necesitaba a su lado para saludar a algunos dignatarios extranjeros. Bella hizo otra reverencia a la familia real, despidiéndose.

En el banquete, el rey tenía sus manos llenas. Demasiadas personas deteniéndose en su mesa para hacer conversación. Bella se relajó un poco. Se mantuvo a un lado de Edward, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por cumplir con su papel de esposa adecuada.

Inevitablemente, Edward fue llamado una y otra vez. Cuando era así, el rey era la menor de las preocupaciones de Bella. Estaban aquellos que la buscaban cuando su esposo no estaba ahí para actuar como protección. Muchos nunca la dejarían olvidar que era la hija del traidor. Dando la apariencia de civilidad, le dieron la clara idea que la creían indigna de lo que se le había dado—la misericordia del rey, y el beneficio de un nombre noble. Ella era, insinuaron con sonrisas en sus rostros, inferior que la suciedad en sus zapatos, y ellos, como miembros de la corte, no les gustaría nada más que verla golpeada y humillada a sus pies.

Ellos nunca serían su gente.

"Mi lady."

A Bella la inundó el alivio al escuchar la voz suave y familiar. Se volvió con una sonrisa. "Hola, Carlisle." Tomó su mano, dándole un breve apretón en saludo, y él besó su mejilla de forma paternal.

"Tendrán que disculparme, mis lores." Carlisle se inclinó ante los hombres que habían estado hablando con Bella justo cuando se acercó. "Mi lady se ve un poco afectada. Creo que un poco de aire fresco le haría bien."

Murmuraron sus despedidas, y Bella dejó que Carlisle la llevara hacia las puertas. Caminaron por varios pasillos, conversando sobre dónde estaba Esme, y sobre lo que Jasper y Alice estaban haciendo esta noche. Finalmente, salieron a un pequeño y tranquilo balcón, lejos de la mayoría de la multitud y con vista al océano. Bella inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba, disfrutando de la fría brisa cortante. Estaba tranquilo y hermoso aquí afuera, donde podía ver la luna elevarse por sobre el agua. "Gracias," dijo ella. "Hoy ha sido extenuante."

"Solo puedo imaginar cómo ha sido para ti, y lamento que no pude llegar a ti antes." Carlisle pasó una mano por su cabello, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Los torneos son mi celebración menos favorita en lo que a mi posición concierne. Hoy, muchos contendientes acuden a mí buscando algo de ventaja. Mañana, la larga línea de heridos necesitará atención, y se esperará que supervise ese desastre." Se rio entre dientes.

Charlaron por un poco más de tiempo antes de que Bella jadeara. "Mira." Señaló hacia la calle muy por debajo de ellos y un poco más lejos. "¿Ese es Edward?"

Carlisle miró hacia donde señalaba y se rio entre dientes. "No hay nada malo con tu vista." Pausó por un momento, tamborileando sus dedos en el barandal. "Si esperas aquí, puedo ir por tu esposo. Podemos usarlo como una excusa. Podemos atravesar las multitudes si decimos que su esposa se siente mal y necesita ser escoltada de vuelta a sus aposentos."

Bella se alegró al escuchar la idea. Mucho mejor que bajar a reunirse con él como si no se sintiera mal. "Apreciaría eso."

"Está tranquilo aquí arriba, después de todo. Y solo serán unos minutos." Carlisle asintió. "Muy bien." Hizo un gesto hacia una banca situada en las crecientes sombras. "Mantente oculta, y volveré en un momento."

Bella se sentó como se le instruyó, sus pies rebotando en anticipación. Odiaba estar lejos de Edward, pero con miríadas de personas alrededor, hoy había sido peor que nunca. Quería estar en sus brazos, para ver por sí misma que él, también, estaba a salvo y en una pieza. No tenía razón para creer que no lo estaría, pero se preocupaba por él de todos modos.

Pasaron minutos, y Bella se ponía más ansiosa. ¿Había pasado algo? El estruendo debajo de ella todavía se escuchaba alegre. Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro.

Pasaron más minutos. Entonces, cuando pasó junto a la cortina que estaba entre la entrada y el pasillo, algo la sujetó con fuerza alrededor de su brazo. Ella dio un jadeó, pero cualquier grito fue interrumpido cuando tiraron de ella hacia atrás contra un fuerte pecho, con una mano sobre su boca apretando dolorosamente. La arrastraron hacia atrás, a la oscuridad de un pasillo incluso mientras ella forcejeaba, gritando y maldiciendo contra la mano que la sujetaba.

Pasaron momentos, y luego la empujaron hacia adelante. Ella se giró, pero ya estaba siendo empujada e inmovilizada con su espalda contra el duro muro y un cuerpo enorme frente a ella. Una vez más, la áspera mano cubrió su boca, sofocando su grito.

Ella sabía que era Felix—lo había sabido en el momento que sintió los dedos en su brazo. Incluso con la tenue luz, podía ver los ojos relucientes del maniático rey. Su corazón martillaba en su pecho, y lloriqueó por terror.

"Eres una mujer difícil de encontrar a solas en estos días," dijo, su voz melodiosa y burlona. Apretó sus mejillas. "Haces un ruido, y te cortaré los dedos antes de que alguien pueda llegar aquí. Les diré a todos que no me quitabas las manos de encima, y por eso resolví el problema por ti. ¿Entiendes?"

Luchando por mantener una mente despejada a pesar del terror que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella, Bella asintió. Jadeó para respirar en el momento que la mano del rey se alejó de su boca.

"Mmm." Sus manos se movieron sobre ella, acariciando su cabello incluso cuando ella se estremeció. Entonces, ella se congeló cuando sus manos rozaron sus hombros. "Ahora, ¿qué es esto?"

Él subió la manga de su vestido. Bella no pudo evitar levantar sus manos, como si tratara de alejarlo, cuando llegó a la daga. Él se tomó un momento para empujar los brazos de ella por encima de su cabeza y sujetarla por sus muñecas con una de sus largas y fuertes manos. "No," no pudo evitar susurrar cuando él tomó la daga de su funda con su mano libre. "Su alteza… eso… es un regalo. De mi esposo. Por favor."

"¿Un regalo?" Se echó a reír. "¿Y para qué, podrías decirme, pensó mi tío que necesitarías algo como esto, mmm?"

Bella dio un pequeño grito, girando su cabeza hacia un lado cuando él se acercó, pegándose a ella. Puso la daga contra su mejilla para que ella pudiera sentir el borde afilado y frío contra su piel. "¿Creyó que podrías matarme con esto, muchachita? ¿Para eso es esta navaja?" Preguntó contra su oído.

La ira se encendió dentro de ella, mezclándose con el miedo. Él era repugnante y vil y, oh dioses, sí. Quería matarlo. Cerró sus manos en puños. "No, su alteza. Por supuesto que no," dijo en vez de eso.

Él bajó la navaja, apuntándola a su cuello sin presionar. "Por supuesto que no," murmuró en un ronroneo. "Es una cosa tan bonita." Jugueteó con la navaja en la esquina de su vestido, metiendo poco a poco la punta bajo la tela. "Entonces, tal vez podríamos encontrar otros usos para ella." Su cuerpo se pegó aún más. "Oh, qué historia contarán mañana. Una lástima." La tela de su vestido comenzó a romperse cuando empujó la navaja a lo largo de su hombro. Bella inhaló bruscamente con sus pulmones que estaban siendo apretados con demasiada fuerza para respirar. "Vas a ser un lindo espectáculo."

Bella podía ver la imagen claramente. Él la usaría y dejaría que la encontraran, devastada y llorando, con su ropa desgarrada por la daga. Nadie sospecharía del rey. Después de todo, él no necesitaba usar un arma si realmente la quisiera en su cama. Sería libre de disfrutar de su vergüenza pública sin recriminación.

 _No_. La palabra gritó en su mente. No podía permitir que esto le ocurriera. No de nuevo. Nunca más. No. Lo mataría. Pero cómo…

Justo cuando Felix agachó su cabeza para morder su cuello expuesto, Bella recordó que la daga que él pasó por las costuras de su vestido no era su única arma. Eso, y que el agarre de Felix en su muñeca se había aflojado ya que su atención estaba en otras cosas.

Bella se abrió paso entre la confusión por el miedo y el pánico, respirando profundo justo antes de zafar sus brazos de su agarre. Rápida como un rayo, agarró el mango de la daga oculta en su cabello y la sacó.

Felix había empezado a moverse, alejándose de ella. Como resultado, Bella tenía un claro acceso a su garganta al bajar la daga. La enterró a un lado de su cuello, y él rugió. Él levantó sus manos, y de alguna forma, ella consiguió agarrar la daga que había sido el regalo de su esposo cuando cayó de su mano. Felix se tambaleó hacia atrás, y Bella—actuando puramente por instinto sin pensarlo mucho—utilizó la segunda navaja. Caminó hacia adelante, dirigiéndola con fuerza entre sus piernas, empujando a través de cualquier resistencia con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Él dejó escapar un grito estrangulado al tambalearse aún más hacia atrás hacia las sombras. Cayó al suelo de piedra.

No podía gritar. Había sangre en su boca, provocando que balbuceara y se atragantara. Con una calma irreal, Bella se quedó frente a él, mirándolo, sin sentir nada. Se inclinó, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de su daga-peineta. Se agachó lo suficiente para poder decir cerca de su oído. "Mueres por la daga de Emmett Swan."

Luego, la sacó con un movimiento brusco. La sangre se vertió por la herida. Felix se retorció y dio arcadas, el sonido miserable y lleno de dolor. Solo cuando vio la sangre extenderse, tornando la túnica de él a un vivo color rojo, y empezar encharcarse en el suelo fue que la emoción comenzó a llenar los lugares dentro de ella que se habían enfriado.

Oh, dioses. Dioses, ¿qué había hecho?

Había apuñalado al rey en una torre alta. Levantó sus manos. Incluso en la parcial oscuridad, podía ver que estaban manchadas de sangre. Su desgarrado vestido colgaba de su hombro. Había sangre en su ropa. En su cabello.

La sangre del rey.

Bella casi gritó cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al mirar al moribundo hombre atragantándose y hacia pasillo. ¿Los guardias de él? ¿La matarían ahí mismo o la arrastrarían a los calabazos? Oh dioses.

Pero no eran los guardias los que venían corriendo a la vuelta de la esquina. Era Edward y Carlisle detrás de él. "Edward," dijo Bella, con voz ronca. Estaba temblando, se dio cuenta ella. Sujetando una daga en cada mano.

"Bella." Él la agarró por los brazos, inspeccionándola. Las dagas repiquetearon al caer al suelo.

Carlisle pasó junto a ellos hacia el rey. Se puso de cuclillas a su lado. Felix lo sujetó, escupiendo y salpicando sangre por la horrible tos. Su cuerpo se tensó y luego se aflojó, dejando caer su mano.

"Bella," Edward la sacudió un poco, tratando de conseguir que lo mirara a él mientras sus manos buscaban sus heridas. "¿Dónde estás herida? ¿Estás—"

"No es mi sangre," susurró ella, sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo inmóvil del rey. "¿Qué he hecho? Oh, ¿qué he hecho?"

Carlisle se puso de pie, desatando la capa que llevaba puesta. Volvió con ellos rápidamente, arrojando la capa sobre los hombros de Bella. "Váyanse," dijo él, mirando a Edward. "Tienes unos minutos, si acaso. Váyanse ahora."

Edward le dio a Bella una sacudida más. "Tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que huir, _ahora._ "

Eso sacó a Bella de su estupor. Asintió deteniéndose solo el tiempo suficiente para agarrar la daga de Edward. Entonces, lo siguió al huir por el pasillo.

* * *

 _ ***Inserten carita de sorpresa* Pues sí, Bella se vengó, no es sorpresa que la todas deseaban la muerte del desgraciado de Felix, ¿qué les pareció? Una daga en el cuello y una, ejem, allá abajito jejeje. Sin duda una muerte dolorosa ahogándose con su propia sangre. La pregunta es, ¿lograrán escapar Edward y Bella? Nada fácil considerando toda la vigilancia que tendrán por el evento, aunque con tanta gente… Ya veremos que pasará, mientras tanto, como siempre esperaré sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, alguna teoría sobre lo que ocurrirá ahora y claro, no olviden que con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización ;) Sus reviews son muy valiosos para autoras y también traductoras, no olviden eso, y no les cuesta más que unos minutos de su tiempo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: crysty katy, Nati98, Antonia, Nadiia16, Kabum, torrespera172, Amy Lee, freedom2604, JessMel, alejandra1987, OnlyRobPatti, LaPekee Cullen, Lizdayanna, PRISOL, andreasotoseneca, rjnavajas, Tecupi, Adriu, Blakitapia, cary, somas, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, lunaweasleycullen14, lagie, calvialexa, Adriana Molina, MontseZDiaz, Vrigny, injoa, Maryluna, Vanina Iliana, saraipineda44, Lily, , Liz Vidal, Mafer, kaja0507, Paty Limon, Kriss21, Melany, Tata XOXO, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Manligrez, Pili, OnlyMe 12, Lady Grigori, Isabelfromnowon, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM, glow0718, Techu, Klara Anastacia Cullen, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	16. Capítulo 16

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

El corazón de Edward latió con fuerza contra su pecho, con un estruendo en sus oídos mientras llevaba a Bella con él bajando los escalones del castillo. Lo que él quería más que nada era correr. Necesitaba estar lejos de aquí. Pasarían unos minutos antes de que encontraran a Carlisle con el cuerpo del rey. Dioses, esperaba que su amigo estuviera bien, pero en ese momento, su prioridad era la mujer a su lado.

La soltó solo el tiempo suficiente para subir la capucha de su capa por sobre su cabeza. Rodeando la cintura de Bella con su brazo, la atrajo firmemente contra él. "Escúchame, bonita. Escúchame. Sujétame de mí. Si alguien nos detiene, vamos a apegarnos a la historia de que te sientes mal. Solo no levantes el rostro."

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Su rostro manchado de sangre. De hecho, toda ella estaba sucia por la sangre. "Tienes que entregarme," susurró.

La sangre de él se heló. "¿Qué?"

"Tienes que hacerlo. Es la única forma en que crean que no tuviste nada que ver con esto." Ella agarró sus brazos, su voz áspera y frenética cuando habló. "No seré la excusa que utilice tu hermana para cortar la cabeza de tus hombros. Incluso si podemos salir de aquí, dejé mi peineta. Era una daga. La daga que usé para—"

Pasos en el pasillo los puso en acción. Edward llevó a Bella por un pasillo diferente, sus pasos apresurados. "¿Alguna vez te he dado razón para que dudes de mis sentimientos por ti?" Preguntó él bajo su aliento.

Giraron sus cabezas del lado contrario, al pasar junto a una pareja amorosa. "No," dijo ella, su voz sin aliento. "Pero—"

"Pero nada." Él apretó su costado incluso mientras corrían. "Mi vida es inútil sin ti, querida. Al fin de cuentas, será un privilegio morir a tu lado." Él se asomó a la vuelta de la esquina, revisando que estuviera despejado antes de hacerla pasar y salir al aire libre. "Dicho eso, recuerdo hacer un voto para protegerte. Ya es hora de cumplir con ese voto."

Tan pronto las palabras habían dejado su boca, llegaron al final de las escaleras, justo cuando alguien más venía subiéndolas. Alguien conocido.

"Edward," Aro saludó a su hijo.

"Padre." El corazón de Edward se detuvo un momento, y con eso la palabra se escuchó estrangulada. Bella hizo lo que se le había instruido y ocultó su rostro en su cuello. Él hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer erguido. "Isabella se estaba sintiendo un poco mal."

Los ojos de Aro, siempre perceptivos, se entrecerraron. "¿Y por eso la llevas lejos de tus aposentos, hacia la noche?"

"Yo—"

Se escuchó un clamor, y los tres se volvieron para mirar hacia el castillo. Se escucharon gritos incomprensibles. Los guardias en la cima de las escaleras entraron corriendo.

"Edward, ¿qué has hecho?" Preguntó Aro, su voz severa.

Edward se volvió nuevamente hacia su padre, su mente un torbellino. Pero Aro ya estaba tomando su espada a su costado. Edward había decidido qué hacer antes de poner en palabras lo que pensaba. Era vida o muerte, y cuando era la vida de Bella y la suya las que estaban en peligro, sabía exactamente lo que elegiría su padre. Con su corazón en su garganta, sacó su daga—una navaja larga y delgada—y la introdujo directamente en el frío corazón de su padre.

Recordaría la expresión de dolor e incredulidad en su rostro por el tiempo que viviera.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse al cuerpo, el sonido de los guardias corriendo cerca, con el repiqueteo de su armadura, centró la atención de Edward. Al saber que no tenían tiempo que perder, Edward agarró la mano de Bella y, una vez más, huyeron.

El mercado seguía lleno de gente aunque la noche había caído por completo. Edward le lanzó una moneda a una vendedora frente a un puesto y tomó dos mantas de sus mercancías. Le pasó una a Bella que no necesitó que le dijeran que se la pusiera encima para ocultar sus finas ropas. Él hizo lo mismo, y continuaron.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Bella en voz baja a un lado.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro. "No estoy seguro." La ciudad estaría asegurada antes de que pudieran pensar en conseguir pasar por las puertas; eso era seguro. Edward sabía de algunos lotes abandonados, pero era probable que los guardias buscarían en esos lugares.

El sonido de gritos los hizo dar la vuelta en un callejón. Corrieron hacia el otro lado, y Edward llevó a Bella con él. La envolvió en sus brazos e inclinó su cabeza hacia la suya en la aproximación de un beso. En realidad, él estaba ocultando sus rostros cuando los guardias pasaron junto a ellos. Pudo sentir a Bella temblando junto a él, y ella se agarró de su camisa.

"Solo hay un lugar al que podemos ir," dijo ella cerca de su oído. "Pero no es correcto. No puede ser correcto."

Edward se asomó por encima del hombro de ella para ver si los guardias se habían ido. Al ver que sí, nuevamente rodeó la cintura de ella con su brazo, y de nuevo se pusieron en movimiento. "Tienes razón. No hay otra opción. Debemos salir de las calles ahora."

Les tomó tal vez unos quince minutos alcanzar a ver la casa de Jasper y Alice Cullen. Antes de que Edward pudiera decidir cuál sería la mejor forma de acercarse a la puerta—no podía permitir que alguien los viera entrar—una figura salió de la oscuridad. Edward y Bella se asustaron, pero Jasper echó su capucha hacia atrás para descubrir su rostro antes de que pudieran dar la vuelta y correr.

Mirándolos, Jasper asintió. "Me lo imaginé, cuando escuché las campanas, tenían que ser ustedes."

"Jasper—" Edward comenzó a decir, pero el otro hombre sacudió su cabeza.

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Síganme."

Caminaron sigilosamente por las sombras, donde era más fácil entrar en la pequeña casita sin ser vistos. Una vez dentro, Edward no se sintió más seguro. Si acaso, solo se sintió más vulnerable. Seguramente este sería el primer lugar en el que buscarían. "No debimos traer esto a tu hogar," le dijo a Jasper.

El otro hombre sacudió su cabeza. "No hay tiempo," dijo otra vez. "Y sí, debías hacerlo. Nos preparamos como pudimos para cualquier eventualidad." Agarró la mesa de la cocina y la hizo a un lado.

"¿Qué es esto?" Edward dijo asombrado cuando Jasper tocó y encontró una manija oculta en el suelo. La abrió, revelando una abertura lo bastante grande para que cupiera un hombre.

Jasper le dio una sonrisa. "Una cámara secreta." Su sonrisa cayó cuando escucharon el clamor de los cascos de los caballos. Jasper les hizo un gesto. "Apresúrense."

Edward tiró de Bella hacia adelante. "Vamos, amor," murmuró.

Bella respiró hondo pero descendió rápidamente por el agujero. Edward vio que los ojos de Jasper casi se salieron cuando alcanzó a ver el desastre macabro que era ella. Aunque no dijo nada. "Gracias," dijo Edward mientras él también descendía.

Jasper asintió.

La cámara secreta era, como todas lo eran, muy pequeña, estrecha y oscura. Tenía un solo propósito y solo ese—ocultar a una o dos personas brevemente. Esta estaba bien construida, dado que no podría ser muy antigua. Sin duda alguna no había estado ahí cuando Bella estaba preparando la casita para la llegada de Jasper y Alice.

Edward se sujetó del peldaño superior, escuchando a Jasper arrastrar la mesa de vuelta a su lugar. También justo a tiempo, porque fue solo dos minutos después que Edward escuchó fuertes pisadas y voces amortiguadas. Escuchó que Bella lloriqueó debajo de él y maldijo su propia estupidez.

Soltando la escalera, saltó al suelo. Ya que no podía hacer ruido, se puso de rodillas, sus manos frente a él hasta que encontró la seda de sus faldas. Siguiéndolas, la encontró metida exactamente en el rincón de la cueva. Una de sus manos sujetaba rígidamente la daga—lista para pelear a pesar de su terror. La otra cubría firmemente su boca.

Olía a sangre en el pequeño espacio, se dio cuenta él. Y no tenía idea lo que Bella había pasado con el rey antes de que él y Carlisle llegaran. Se había disparado en ella lo que los soldados llamaban furia de batalla, pero tenía que estar cerca de quebrarse con todo lo que había sucedido.

Él puso su mano sobre la suya que sujetaba la daga con fuerza. Murmuró tan suavemente como se atrevió, instándola a calmarse. Una vez que la convenció a soltar la daga de su mano, la puso a un lado y se sentó junto a ella, con su espalda contra el muro. "Ven conmigo," le susurró, trabajando para ponerla en su regazo.

Se estaba derrumbando en pedazos en sus brazos, temblando con tanta fuerza que le asustaba. Él la meció tan bien como pudo, con sus labios cerca de su oído mientras le murmuraba. Deseaba poder decirle que todo estaría bien, que nadie la lastimaría jamás siempre en tanto él estuviera ahí. Eran palabras exasperantemente vacías. En ese momento, él estaba siendo protegido, como ella, por Jasper.

Todo lo que podía hacer era abrazarla, mecerla. Ella había enterrado su rostro en su cuello y lloró lágrimas calientes sobre su piel. Había pegado su boca abierta en su cuello, y él podía sentir la vibración de sus gritos o su histeria. Ardió donde sus dientes se enterraron en él, pero era lo menos que podía darle.

Las fuertes pisadas se movieron directamente encima de ellos. Edward se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta que reconocía la voz que gritaba, aunque no pudo entender lo que se estaba diciendo. Era la voz de su hermano Alec—furioso y letal.

Entonces, fue Edward quien tembló. Había matado a su padre. Cuando esto terminara, tendría que reconciliarse con ese hecho. A fin de cuentas, Edward no creía que su hermano estuviera tan molesto por la muerte de su padre. Aunque Aro había estado más orgulloso de Alec de lo que jamás lo estuvo de Edward, aun así no le había mostrado cariño. No, Edward estaba seguro que la furia de Alec tenía que ver con la muerte del rey—su hijo.

El secreto por el que padre de Bella había muerto. El secreto que había dado inicio a esta guerra. Un secreto del que Edward mismo no estaba seguro hasta que escuchó el rugido de la voz de Alec. Su hermano era tan calmado y frío como su padre. Solo la muerte de un hijo, o tal vez la de Jane, podría provocar eso en él.

Sin embargo, eventualmente, los pesados pasos se alejaron, dejando la cámara oculta en silencio. Bella estaba más calmada entonces, simplemente sorbiéndose la nariz y temblando. "Lo siento," susurró, su voz áspera. "Lamento lo que nos he acarreado."

"Él se lo buscó."

"No." La voz de ella, aunque todavía baja, sonó más firme ahora. "¿Cuántas veces te dije que no te levantaras contra él? Sabía que iría de nuevo tras de mí. Siempre lo he sabido. Debí haber—"

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un lloriqueo, y su respiración se entrecortó. Edward pasó una mano por su cabello, deshaciendo aún más el estilo elaborado en que lo tenía. Él podía adivinar que ella estaba por decir. Debía haber permitido que el rey hiciera lo que quería, como dijo que haría.

"Hay un límite en el dolor que una persona puede soportar. Tú has tenido más que suficiente para toda una vida."

"Nos he puesto a todos en peligro."

"Hemos estado en peligro." Él sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca he dudado que sobrevivirías, Bella. Lo que nunca supe fue a cuántas piezas serías reducida para cuando fueras libre. No. Hoy has salvado a más que a ti misma. Mataste a un rey por el que nadie llorará. Los bardos cantarán tu grandeza."

Ella resopló, pero se veía más serena en sus brazos. "¿Pero si el resto de ustedes muere por ello?"

"Estamos en guerra, mi amor. El que estuvieras cautiva fue un acto de guerra. El que te casaran conmigo fue un acto de guerra." La abrazó con más fuerza, y besó su frente. "Un prisionero matando a su captor es parte de una guerra que tú no comenzaste. Él lo hizo, y murió por ello. Quizás también nosotros moriremos por ello, aunque preferiría que aún no saliéramos de la ecuación."

"No. Aún no."

 **~O~**

Fue horas después que la madera sobre ellos se movió y la luz entró. Edward se puso de pie con Bella, manteniéndola en el círculo de sus brazos, y se asomó hacia arriba. La luz lastimó sus ojos, pero finalmente vio los tres rostros mirándolo—Jasper, Alice, y Esme. Su estómago se revolvió. ¿Dónde estaba Carlisle?

"Él está bien," dijo Esme, su tono cortante. "Tengo entendido que lo están interrogando implacablemente. Él fue el último que vio a Isabella antes… Bueno, no importa. La corte sabe que lo encontraron tratando de salvar al rey. Los rumores se vuelven rápidamente contra la Guardia por retenerlo por tanto tiempo cuando es claro que no tenía nada que ver con sus crímenes." Aunque obviamente le tomó algo de esfuerzo, preocupada como estaba por su esposo, le sonrió a Bella. "No te preocupes, hermosa. No lo lastimarán."

Edward pudo escuchar las palabras que no dijo. _Porque si lo hacen, se las verán conmigo._

"Apostaría a que no abrirán las puertas del castillo hasta media mañana para tener tiempo de buscar en la luz," dijo Jasper. "Es mejor que se queden en el agujero hasta que la costa esté despejada." Hizo una mueca. "Tendremos que pensar en algo para entonces. No podrán quedarse en la ciudad mucho tiempo."

"Pero después de que se aseen un poco." Alice fue con Bella, tomando sus manos. "Dios mío, eres un desastre."

Bella se apartó. "Yo…" Tragó con fuerza y levantó su cabeza. "Apreciaría que me trajeran una jofaina, sin embargo, tengo algo que discutir con todos ustedes. Tengo un plan."

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron, y todos se volvieron para mirarla. Había estado callada en el agujero. Él había creído que estaba poniendo en orden lo que sentía sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. Debía haber sabido que no era así.

 **~O~`**

Era la tarde del siguiente día antes de que todo estuviera listo, y la costa estaba tan despejada como era probablemente que estaría.

Carlisle había sido liberado casi al amanecer. Era bien sabido que su esposa se había ido a quedar con su hijo, y por lo tanto fue lógico que fuera directamente a la casa de Jasper.

Mientras Edward y Bella—vestidos ahora con las ropas de vendedores ambulantes que Jasper y Alice había conseguido para ellos—se vieron forzados a quedarse en la cámara secreta, los otros reunieron lo que necesitaban. Había una carreta cargada con simple mercadería—cajas con fondos falsos donde había una pequeña provisión de comida, armas y algo de dinero escondido.

"Aunque, es más sabio que se queden en el bosque al menos hasta que lleguen a las tierras medias," aconsejó Jasper. "Las posadas son agradables, por supuesto, pero tan cerca de Volterra, alguien los reconocería."

En cuanto a cómo saldrían de los muros. Bueno, eso fue idea de Bella. Ella y Alice habían conversado largamente después que Alice empezara a tomar lecciones de Carlisle sobre su trabajo. En algún momento durante sus conversaciones, Alice le había contado de una elaboración que podía hacer que, aplicada en la piel, produciría sarpullido, hinchazón y ampollas. Los efectos no eran placenteros, pero tampoco eran permanentes.

"No se rasquen," les recordó Alice a ambos, agitando un dedo, antes de ayudarlos a aplicarse la crema. "Las ampollas reventadas dejarán cicatriz, y eso sería terrible para todos."

Ella aplicó la crema con intenso cuidado, acercándose lo suficiente a sus ojos para que la hinchazón deformara sus rasgos pero no cortara su vista. La untó en la piel de sus brazos—donde hubiera un pedazo de piel visible. Edward jadeó por el ardor en su piel. El dolor fue agudo por unos veinte minutos o algo así antes de desaparecer, dejando una increíble comezón. Era incómoda, por decir algo.

Pero valía la pena, se recordó así mismo, mirando a Bella que miraba su mano arruinada con horror. Él tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios, besándola, con la hinchazón y todo. "Aún eres hermosa para mí."

Entonces, se despidieron.

"Nos reuniremos de nuevo en el lado correcto de este desastre," dijo Carlisle, apretando el hombro de Edward.

"Si es la voluntad de los dioses," dijo Edward, esperando que el hombre supiera sin que tuviera que decirlo frente a esta compañía mixta, que él era el padre que Edward desearía haber tenido.

Jasper le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. "Es _nuestra_ voluntad," dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Ustedes dos son ahora parte de esto," dijo Alice, dándoles un abrazo a ambos. "Creo que van a ser más importantes de lo que cualquiera de nosotros se da cuenta."

Esme, sin importarle el estado actual de sus rostros, los besó tiernamente a ambos. "Todo saldrá bien," dijo.

Atravesaron lentamente la ciudad, con cuidado de no llamar la atención. En todas partes, la gente estaba hablando de la muerte del rey y del nuevo rey, el pequeño hermano de Felix, Demetri. Era un niño dulce, pero era simplemente eso—un niño. Con Aro muerto, nadie sabía quién en realidad iba a gobernar.

La teoría de Edward probó, hasta ahora, ser correcta. Nadie parecía particularmente consternado por Felix. Muchos celebraban o vitoreaban. "Qué fue lo que te dije, ¿eh? Los cisnes **(1)** son criaturas agresivas," alguien cerca se carcajeó. "Bueno, bien por ella, y al joven _lord_ con ella."

Finalmente, a primeras horas de la tarde, llegaron a las puertas. Había una línea. Los guardias inspeccionaban las carretas, como ellos sabía que harían. Ahora, Edward _sí_ llamó su atención.

"Aquí vamos," él escuchó que Bella murmuró desde su lugar en la carreta.

"¡Agh!" El guardia que miró en su dirección el rostro de él y se asustó. "Qué demonios te pasó."

"Ese es el problema, señor." Edward hizo que su voz sonara áspera—no muy difícil dado que su corazón estaba en su garganta—y encorvó su postura. "Creo que mi esposa y yo disgustado hemos a los dioses. Maldecidos estamos, con esta plaga." Hizo ver que estaba tosiendo, y Bella lo imitó. "Será mejor salir de la ciudad, ¿sí? Lo último que quiero es propagar esta miseria."

El guardia parecía inseguro. Desenfundó su espada, y Edward contuvo su aliento, pero solo la usó para picar algunas de las mantas cubriendo las mercancías. Bella levantó la cabeza, y el hombre retrocedió. "Sí, alejen sus traseros enfermos de mí."

Dio una orden a la fila, y la gente se movió a un lado para dejarlos pasar, evitando la carreta. Aunque sujetaba con fuerza las correas, el corazón de Edward latía fuera de control. Luchaba por mantener su respiración controlada, trató no de urgir al caballo a echarse a correr.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta de la ciudad, Edward levantó la vista viendo mientras cruzaban. Miraron al camino adelante, alejándose de la ciudad.

Solo cuando estuvieron bajo la protección del bosque fue que Edward empezó a respirar otra vez. Entonces, de la carreta, escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una risita. Para su sorpresa, Bella se bajó de un salto de la carreta. Él detuvo el caballo, pero ella ya estaba a su lado, ofreciéndole a él su mano derecha enguantada. Sonriendo, él tomó su mano y la subió al caballo detrás de él.

Bella rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y descansó su mejilla contra su espalda. "Creí que nunca vería de nuevo el exterior de esa ciudad," dijo en voz baja.

Él sonrió y urgió al caballo a continuar.

Eran libres.

* * *

 **(1) Cisne es Swan en inglés, el hombre hablaba de Bella.**

* * *

 _ **Al fin libres, después de tanto sufrimiento se lo merecían, sobre todo Bella. Aunque todavía no podemos cantar victoria, todavía tienen que alejarse más de la ciudad y por supuesto, todavía falta el encuentro con Emmett. ¿Cómo recibirá Emmett a Edward? ¿Será que Bella pueda protegerlo? ¿Y qué será ahora de su vida, lejos de los lujos de la corte? Aunque no creo que les importe mucho tener que cazar por alimento o vivir en el bosque siempre y cuando sean libres, ¿ustedes qué creen? Recuerden que sus opiniones, teorías y comentarios en general son muy importantes para nosotros. LOS LEO TODOS, no lo duden y muchas veces me hacen sonreír. Saber que leen y disfrutan de las historias que traduzco y Eri betea siempre es un deleite, así que por favor, dejen su review. Demuestren ser agradecidas ;) y recuerden que con ellos ustedes controlan el ritmo de actualización, NO LO OLVIDEN.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: cary, JessMel, Tecupi, Kabum, Say's, Lissette, PRISOL, Lily, freedom2604, alejandra1987, andreasotoseneca, Nadiia16, calvialexa, glow0718, GraceVronsky, kaja0507, Paty Limon, Lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, Manligrez, Gibelu, marme, MontseZDiaz, carolaap, AleCullenn, lagie, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, , Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Techu, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Amy Lee, Sully YM, torrespera172, Isabelfromnowon, Mafer, injoa, LaPekee Cullen, Pili, bbluelilas, EriCastelo, patymdn, Melany, Maryluna, Kriss21, lunaweasleycullen14, saraipineda44, Gabriela Cullen, Daiana, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	17. Capítulo 17

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Prisionera o no, Bella siempre había sido una lady. Como tal, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de vivir de forma rústica, como lo había descrito su hermano, cuando su padre lo había enviado a seguir a sus soldados por un mes. Edward había vivido de forma rústica, pero preferiría no hacerlo.

"El dinero de mi familia aseguró que nunca me faltaran lujos," le dijo a ella un día. "Supongo que debo admitir que es una de las cosas que me mantuvo satisfecho todos esos años."

Salvo por esa observación, ninguno de los dos se quejó. El suelo estaba frío y duro. Los primeros días no se atrevieron a iniciar un fuego. Cruzaron riachuelos donde pudieron—para confundir a los perros de caza—y eso fue lo más cercano a un baño que pudieron conseguir.

Cuando estuvieron en un lugar más seguro, Edward se arriesgó a entrar a la ciudad el tiempo suficiente para vender su pequeña carreta y comprar un caballo para Bella. Cubrieron tanta distancia como fue posible. Bella no era ajena a los caballos, pero nunca había estado tanto tiempo sobre la montura. Estaba adolorida cuando descansaban, tan adolorida que apenas podía cojear, pero no se quejó.

Edward continuó enseñándole a cazar con arco y otras habilidades de supervivencia. Pronto, ella sabía cómo atrapar y despellejar a un conejo, y una ocasión mató sola a un ciervo. También era buena en saber cuáles hongos los matarían y cuáles eran comestibles, y sabía cómo preparar un buen té de menta. Había reconocido las hojas de las provisiones de Carlisle.

Qué extraño era viajar por el campo así. Ella había hecho un una vez un viaje similar, al venir a la ciudad capital desde su tierra natal. Había sido un viaje muy diferente entonces, y ella una persona muy diferente—una niña inocente con su padre mientras ahora era una mujer a la fuga con su esposo. Entonces, ella viajó en litera **(1)** , observando pasar la campiña mientras se preguntaba qué aventuras le esperaban en su vida de cuento de hadas. Ahora, entre más se alejaban de Volterra, más comenzaba a florecer una esperanza cautelosa en ella, por más atemorizante que eso fuera.

Los días se transformaron en semanas. Aunque la libertad era mucho más deseable, nadie podía decir que era cómoda.

Una mañana, Bella solo estaba mínimamente consciente cuando la atravesó un escalofrío. Le tomó unos minutos más a su confusa mente darse cuenta que estaba temblando. Solo era un brazo el que estaba helado. La experiencia le había enseñado que si permanecía bajo las mantas, con Edward rodeándola, estaba lejos de congelarse. Solo necesitaba despertarse lo suficiente para volver a atraer su brazo al calor.

Detrás de ella, Edward hizo un ruido al fondo de su garganta. Se movió, y luego su mano envolvió la de ella. La puso de nuevo bajo las mantas, y ella sintió el calor de su aliento en las puntas de sus dedos, ahuyentando el frío de su piel. Ella sonrió, volviéndose a acurrucar contra él.

Por más incómodo que pueda haber sido el suelo frío, despertar en los brazos de su esposo la hacían sentir pereza y detestaba empezar otro largo día de viaje. ¿No podía quedarse aquí con él, segura y atesorada, para siempre?

Se quedaron así por un rato, contentos en la tranquila mañana. Sin embargo, demasiado pronto, Edward suspiró y abordó el tema que les atañe. "Estamos muy cerca de las tierras medias," le dijo con voz ronca en su oído. "Y hemos manejado bien nuestro dinero. Quizás, podamos pagar un cuarto en la posada esta noche."

Bella se alegró al escuchar la idea, ya pensando en la mejora que sería—un colchón de paja lleno de bultos en lugar de tierra.

Sin embargo, sintió una punzada en su corazón. Respiró profundo, inhalando el aire fresco y el aroma terroso de la piel de Edward. Se dio la vuelta para verlo y entonces, sin pensarlo, se rodó sobre él. Se sentó, sonriendo al ver su expresión sorprendida cuando se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

"¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres, amor? ¿Volver a vivir de forma civilizada?" Ella tomó sus manos, usándolas para balancearse. "Aquí somos libres como aves. Podemos dejar todo, vivir de la tierra. Puedo aprender a coser pieles de ciervo en vez de satín y encaje."

Él se echó a reír, sonriéndole. Levantó una mano para pasar sus dedos por la línea de su mandíbula, y cuando pasó su pulgar por sus labios, ella lo besó. La sonrisa de él se suavizó. "Hoy estás actuando de forma extraña, Bella."

Ella entendía a lo que se refería. Había sido un viaje difícil al final de un periodo oscuro sin ninguna garantía de que habría luz a dónde iban. Estas últimas semanas, los dos tuvieron batallas que luchar, aceptar las repercusiones de lo que habían hecho. Bella había matado a un rey. Un rey con una familia vengativa y poderosa.

En cuanto a Edward, en momentos había estado muy callado. Ella podía ver en sus ojos cuando recordaba los eventos de esa noche. O más bien, cuando recordaba los eventos de su vida. No lo había dicho directamente, pero estaba segura que había algo en él—tal vez el fantasma del niñito que había sido alguna vez—que se preguntaba si había algo que hubiese podido haber hecho para hacer que su familia lo amara. En vez de eso, había crecido para matar a su padre a fin de proteger a su esposa.

Pero esta mañana, todo eso se sentía muy lejos. Bella arrastró las puntas de sus dedos por su pecho. "Se me ocurre que estamos a salvo." Se echó a reír. Las palabras sonaban extrañas en su boca. A salvo. Dioses, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se sintió a salvo. "Oh, es cierto que podríamos ser atacados por ladrones, pero no por quienes somos. Sería porque desean quitarnos nuestras cosas, no porque sea una Swan o tú seas Edward Masen."

Él parecía moderadamente desconcertado. "Entonces, la posibilidad de muerte y desmembramiento en manos de bandoleros no te molesta."

Ella le hizo algo de cosquillas en sus costados. "No. Tengo un guapo esposo que es más que capaz de protegerme de ladrones errantes."

Él se retorció debajo de ella, su risa ronca en su pecho. Ante esto, él atrapó sus manos por las muñecas, deteniéndola. Había un tono oscuro en el verde de sus ojos. No siniestro—por supuesto que no. Algo que provocó que la respiración se Bella se atorara en su garganta. La voz de él fue grave y profunda cuando habló nuevamente. "Tienes razón, mi amor. Aunque, si fuera un ladrón, tendría más miedo de ti."

Bella consideró eso. Era cierto que sus habilidades y dominio de las armas habían mejorado casi cada día. Incluso practicaba en la montura. Podría defenderse si fuera necesario, después de todo, había matado a un rey. ¿Cómo podía temerle a alguien después de eso?

Edward soltó sus muñecas y movió sus manos para frotar su espalda. Ella se deslizó un poco hacia adelante, reajustándose sobre él, y lo vio jadear. "Bella." La palabra fue una advertencia. A ella le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta que él estaba excitado.

"Oh," dijo entre su aliento. Su rostro ardiendo ruborizado a pesar del aire frío. Aunque, sorprendentemente, se dio cuenta que sentirlo no le trajo horribles recuerdos. No tenía miedo, no aquí en este campo con su esposo.

Su amor.

Sintió que un extraño escalofrío de emoción la recorría cuando presionó y restregó su trasero contra él.

"Bella," dijo de nuevo en un siseo. Sus manos apretando su cintura.

"Shhh." Descansó sus manos sobre su pecho. Su boca se había quedado seca. "Déjame…" Su sonrojo se profundizó. No pudo decir las palabras en voz alta de lo que quería hacer.

En vez de eso, dejó que sus manos hablaran por ella, acariciándolo como él lo había hecho tan menudo con ella. Le excitaba la forma en que él respondía a sus caricias, su respiración se entrecortaba y su piel se sonrojaba. Le emocionaba simplemente el verlo, sentirlo, hacer cosas que su cuerpo solo había insinuado antes.

Debía haberse sentido como algo depravado. Ella estaba a la intemperie, apareándose en el campo como una campesina. Debía haberse sentido avergonzada al tirar de los cordones de los pantalones de Edward y al subirse sus faldas.

No estaba avergonzada y no se sintió para nada indecente. Se sentía excitada, como si pudiera estallar en llamas cuando Edward subió sus manos por su cuerpo. Sentía unas ansias extrañas y placenteras en su centro que solo se mitigaron cuando se hundió, tomándolo muy dentro de ella.

Él susurró su nombre como una plegaria, y ella se sintió poderosa. Ella vio la mirada en sus ojos, solo reverencia y pasión, y se sintió hermosa.

Ella era libre.

Era una sensación tan poderosa y abrumadora que Bella jadeó. Comenzó a sentir el miedo, arrastrándose por su piel.

"Shhh. Te tengo." Edward tomó sus manos. "Deja que suceda, hermosa. Eres gloriosa, Bella."

Y porque él estaba ahí con ella, porque podía sentirlo a su alrededor y dentro de ella, Bella se dejó llevar. Permitió que el poder la inundara, dejó que tensara su cuerpo y la llevara, impotente, a una cima que no sabía que existía. Su cuerpo se arqueó, y gritó al mismo tiempo que lo sentía pulsar dentro de ella.

Minutos después, ella se aferraba a él, todavía temblando. "Yo… ¿qué fue eso?" Susurró, aturdida y sonrojada. Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente débil, agotado pero satisfecho.

Edward suspiró, pasando un nudillo con ternura por la mejilla de ella. "Eso, querida mía, es como debe sentirse hacer el amor."

 _ **~Edward~**_

Una semana o algo después, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, y el estómago de Edward le había estado gruñendo por toda una hora. Aunque empacaron pan y queso duro antes de dejar la posada esa mañana, habían tenido un desafortunado incidente que involucraba su bolsa de comida y un río que había estado más profundo de lo que parecía.

Edward consideró el problema. Sin embargo, no había pueblos a la vista, y en realidad, no quería detenerse para cazar. Había esperado encontrar un arbusto de bayas o algo de esa naturaleza, pero hasta ahora, no hubo suerte.

"Vamos a detenernos para darle agua a los caballos," dijo Bella, cabalgando a su lado.

Lo hicieron, y Edward observó el riachuelo por un momento. Pensó en un hombre que conocía que había sido capaz de atrapar un pez con solo sus manos. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Se preguntó, rascándose el pecho distraídamente.

Un bulto que sintió bajo su chaleco hizo que pausara. Entonces, se animó, recordando que había comprado un pastel de miel con la intención de sorprender a Bella en algún momento. A ella le encantaba la pegajosa golosina.

"¡Oye!" Gritó sorprendido, sintiendo que arrebataban el contenido de sus manos.

Bella le sonrió. "Veo cómo eres, amado esposo. Ocultando comida mientras yo me debilito hasta quedar en los huesos frente a ti."

"Iba a compartirlo, pero ahora creo que no lo haré." Edward trató de agarrarla, pero Bella se alejó moviéndose de un lado al otro, sus ojos danzando. "Ven aquí, bribona," dijo con un amenazador gruñido fingido.

En vez de eso, ella salió disparada, y él se echó a correr detrás de ella. Ella tenía ventaja, pero las piernas de él era mucho más largas. Cuando llegaron a la línea de los árboles, él casi estaba sobre ella. Se preparó para lanzarse, pero se descubrió volando hacia atrás, quedándose sin aire por un golpe en el estómago. Estaba bien entrenado, lo suficiente para rodarse sobre sus rodillas tan pronto como cayó al suelo, pero no le hizo ningún bien. Le faltaba demasiado el aire para ponerse de pie antes de que llegara un segundo golpe, tumbándolo hacia un lado.

El tercer golpe lo lanzó de espalda, y Edward jadeó por aire. Su visión estaba borrosa, la oscuridad amenazando momentáneamente, pero la sensación del frío acero en su cuello agudizó su concentración. Podía escuchar a Bella gritando, y se escuchaba como si estuviera forcejeando.

"Tú, sucio hijo de puta," el hombre que tenía encima escupió, sus ojos marrones centelleando por la furia y el odio. "Ya he soñado durante mucho tiempo con tu muerte, Edward Masen. No será rápida."

"¡Emmett, no!" Bella gritó y se zafó del agarre del otro hombre. Se tambaleó hacia al frente y se arrojó sobre la figura tendida de Edward. Una oleada de pánico lo atravesó, y Edward se recuperó lo suficiente para poner su brazo alrededor de Bella como si fuera a alejarla de la espada de su hermano.

No hubo necesidad. Emmett dio un paso atrás, sosteniendo a un lado su espada, lejos de Bella, y entrecerró sus ojos. "Aléjate de él, Bella. Deja que me haga cargo de este cerdo."

"Haz lo que dice, Bella," dijo Edward, su voz áspera como si tratara de recuperar el aliento. La necesitaba lejos de esa espada totalmente.

Los rasgos de Emmett se retorcieron nuevamente, y pateó bruscamente el costado de Edward. Él tuvo que controlarse para no enroscarse sobre sí mismo. Mantuvo una mano en la espalda de Bella, la otra levantada. "Tú no hablas por ella, sinvergüenza," siseó Emmett. "Nunca más, y quítale las manos de encima."

Bella, por supuesto, no lo soltó. Se zafó del agarre del otro hombre que intentó ponerla de pie. "Él es mi esposo, Emmett."

Su voz se enterneció. "Esa no es tu culpa, pequeña. Todo está bien ahora. No le debes nada. Lo juro, nunca te volverá a lastimar."

"Edward nunca me lastimaría," dijo Bella, ahora furiosa. "No trates de apaciguarme, Emmett. Ya no soy una niña. Soy una esposa, y él es mi esposo, y solo lo lastimarás por encima de mi cadáver."

El silencio cayó sobre ellos. Edward se habría reído si pudiera respirar. El joven aspirante a rey se veía desconcertado. Gruñó, su expresión tornándose dudosa. "¿Confías en él?"

"Lo amo," Bella dijo fervientemente.

La comisura de los labios de Emmett se crispó. Retrocedió de su postura preparada y enfundó su espada.

"¿Emmy?" Bella preguntó, su voz temblando e infantil.

"Bellalula," susurró Emmett, suavizando su intimidante semblante.

Bella se lanzó hacia su hermano entonces. Él la atrapó en sus brazos, levantándola del suelo mientras ella repetía su nombre con un gorjeo que le indicó a Edward que estaba llorando. A decir verdad, Emmett parecía que también podría llorar. Tenía la cabeza de Bella en una de sus grandes manos, la otra rodeando su cintura firmemente. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Confiado con saber que Bella estaba segura por el momento, Edward se permitió gemir, y apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás en el frío suelo. Así que Emmett Swan era un luchador agresivo, al menos en lo que se refería a su hermana. Edward iba a estar terriblemente amoratado, pero eso era mejor que perder una cabeza, al menos.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Edward se sentó. Hizo una mueca, pero consiguió permanecer erguido. Como sea, el dolor que sentía se mitigó por la alegría en su corazón al ver la escena frente a él. Emmett y Bella seguían sujetos en un fuerte abrazo.

Emmett era más alto y mucho más robusto de lo que Edward recordaba. Bella se veía como una niñita cuando él la abrazaba así, con sus piernas colgando. Cuando finalmente la puso en el suelo, alborotó su cabello, su sonrisa se hizo más grande y juvenil. "No sé de qué estabas hablando antes. Todavía te ves como una niña. Bajita como siempre."

Bella se sorbió la nariz, sonriendo aunque le dio un golpe en el pecho. "Eres terrible."

Él se rio entre dientes y la acercó él, metiéndola debajo de su brazo. "Tal parece que tienes una historia que contar sobre cómo terminaste en estos bosques tan lejos de Volterra." Su mirada se agudizó cuando vio de nuevo a Edward. "Y nada menos que en cuestionable compañía. ¿Así que debo entender que finalmente tengo a un Masen en mis garras de nuevo, y no tengo permitido lastimarlo?"

Bella agitó un dedo frente al rostro de su hermano. "Intenta lastimarlo, y me aseguraré de que te arrepientas."

Los labios de Edward se crisparon. Emmett echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio. "Te creo, hermanita."

Sin soltarla, Emmett dio un paso al frente y le ofreció su mano libre a Edward. Él le sostuvo firmemente la mirada mientras le permitía que lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. "En ese caso, es bueno verlo de nuevo, _lord_ Masen. Aparentemente."

Divertido pero cauteloso—no le había pasado desapercibido cómo el camarada de Emmett se había ido a parar detrás de él—Edward asintió en un saludo respetuoso. "Lamento las circunstancias de nuestra reunión, mi _lord_." Inclinó su cabeza. "¿O es su alteza ahora?"

Emmett bufó y rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. "Bueno, esa es una pregunta sin una respuesta fácil, pero tal vez podamos hablar de ello en el almuerzo. Síganme de regreso al campamento."

Era, Edward notó, una orden.

 _ **~Bella~**_

Era desconcertante estar con Emmett otra vez. Era como si su mundo, una vez más, hubiese cambiado y nada fuera como ella sabía que era. Esta vez, un cambio para bien, aunque había algo agridulce en ver a su despreocupado hermano ser tan responsable. Su padre le había advertido que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Él era el heredero de las tierras de Rainfall, después de todo. Había nacido para ser un líder.

Esto, sin embargo, era algo completamente diferente. Casi tan pronto como entraron cabalgando al campamento—y el ejército de Emmett se extendía sobre las laderas tan lejos como podía ver—la gente aclamó a su alrededor, todos buscando guía. Más que ponerse nervioso, Emmett mantuvo su cabeza en alto y les respondió a todos de uno en uno, dando órdenes y apaciguando a aquellos a los que aún no tenía tiempo para prestarles atención.

Llegaron a la tienda más grande, y Bella observó, con incredulidad, cómo Emmett delegaba tareas a hombres mayores que él. Ellos obedecieron, inclinándose con respeto y llamándolo, como Edward había sugerido, su alteza.

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Emmett sonrió. Se agachó para susurrar en su oído. "He estado esperando que alguien venga y les diga que han cometido un error siguiéndome. Tal vez debería estar nervioso por tenerte de vuelta, hermanita."

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Te prometo reírme de ti solo en privado."

Él se echó a reír y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Plantando un gran beso húmedo en su frente antes de indicarle a ella y a Edward que se sentaran. Su mano derecha, Peter—el que había estado con él en el bosque—fue enviado a encargarse de los deberes más oficiales de Emmett. Bella estaba aún más impactada cuando varios jovencitos se apresuraron casi tan pronto como se sentaron, llenando correspondientemente el cáliz de todos, trayendo vino y luego comida para ellos.

Emmett de verdad era un rey aquí.

Entonces hablaron, Emmett sabía que el rey estaba muerto. Al menos esa noticia les había llegado al campamento. También sabía que Aro, el hacedor de reyes había muerto, y había escuchado rumores de que otros estaban desaparecidos.

Edward y Bella le dijeron el resto, contándole la historia de su matrimonio forzado y todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Bella se sonrojó cuando Emmett le sonrió con orgullo, escuchando lo que le había hecho al rey.

"He soñado mucho y con frecuencia en lo que el rey Felix se merecía sufrir por lo que le ha hecho solo a nuestra familia," dijo Emmett. Tomó sus manos en las suyas, mirándola a los ojos con una expresión que Bella nunca había visto en su rostro, solo pena y aflicción. "Hermanita… Bella. No sé cómo pedirte perdón por lo que has sufrido. Debí haber intentado día y noche, hacer algo para alejarte de ahí."

Bella agachó su cabeza. No le había contado a su hermano ni la mitad de lo que había sufrido, pero eso no importaba ahora. "Nunca te culpé, Emmy. No fue tu culpa. Ni un momento de ello, y sí, mataste al rey. Sin tu daga…" Bella se estremeció. Sabía lo que habría pasado si no hubiese tenido la daga de Emmett en su cabello.

"Eso tendrá que ser suficiente para saciar mi sed de sangre por el momento. Ojalá pudiera cambiar el pasado." Suspiró, apretando sus manos, y se recargó en su asiento, su expresión más seria. "Por ahora, sin embargo, me conformo con asegurar nuestro futuro."

Se puso de pie y miró a Edward, yendo a pararse frente a él. Le ofreció su mano, y cuando Edward la tomó, lo sujetó con fuerza, hablando con voz fuerte que pudiera escuchar cualquiera que estuviera cerca de la tienda. "Te doy la bienvenida como a un hermano. Eres el esposo de mi hermana, y eso nos convierte en familia. Tienen mi bendición."

Era un mensaje poderoso. Edward había recibido muchas miradas sombrías al entrar cabalgando al campamento. Fue solo el hecho de que estaba con Emmett lo que había impedido que algunos de los soldados atacaran; Bella lo sabía.

Edward asintió, poniéndose de pie y poniendo su mano sobre la de Emmett. "Tu aprobación significa mucho para mí. Para ambos. Gracias, hermano." Inclinó su cabeza.

Los hombres se separaron, aunque ninguno se sentó. Emmett bajó la voz, aunque todavía podía ser escuchado fácilmente por aquellos que seguían dentro de la tienda. "Ahora, debo hablar con, _lord_ Masen de Casterly Port. Estos son tiempos difíciles y sus lealtades tienen que ser claras."

Bella observó cómo Edward sostuvo la mirada de su hermano y sacó su espada. Bella se sobresaltó. Emmett dio un paso atrás en posición de defensa, su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Otros alrededor de la tienda se tensaron listos.

Edward enterró la espada en el suelo y se colocó en una rodilla, balaceándose en ella. Inclinó su cabeza. "Juro lealtad a ti, Emmett Swan. No tengo nada que prometerte más que mi espada y mi vida. Eso, sin embargo, lo doy gustosamente en cualquiera que sea tu misión. Mi juramento es mi compromiso."

El corazón de Bella latía fuera de control mientras veía a Emmett tocar el hombro de su esposo. "Levántate, _lord_ Masen." Su tono era serio aunque de cierta forma se veía satisfecho. Había algo parecido a la antigua travesura que ella recordaba danzando en sus ojos. "Creo que encontrarás que tienes más que dar a nuestra causa que solo tu espada. Siéntate. Vamos a brindar por nuestra alianza más productiva."

"¿Productiva?" Edward tomó su asiento junto a Bella, sus ojos curiosos en su hermano.

"Sí, tengo un plan," dijo Emmett, con sus ojos resplandecientes.

* * *

 **(1) Litera es una especie de silla de manos prolongada y cerrada con ventanas y portezuela ("a manera de caja de coche", según el DRAE) en que se transportaba a una o dos personas.1** **Constaba de dos varas que se colocaban sobre dos caballerías situadas una delante y otra detrás o bien eran agarradas por porteadores que la sostenían a pulso. La litera se utilizaba para el transporte de personas por vías y caminos, en especial, los montañosos.**

* * *

 _ **Y ocurrió el tan esperado reencuentro. *Insértese muchos corazoncitos* Awww, me encantó esa parte del abrazo entre Emmett y Bella, tantos años de sufrimiento y al fin pudo encontrarse con parte de su familia, sin duda un momento muy especial para Bella. Aunque al principio a Edward no le fue tan bien, el pobre recibió una golpiza, pero tal parece que el joven rey lo aceptó en la familia. ¿Será realmente tan fácil? Y es cierto que aunque Emmett lo aceptó, los que están en su ejército bien pudieran tratar de matarlo para vengarse de todo lo que han sufrido por su familia, irónicamente, lo mismo que le ocurrió a Bella en Volterra. Injusto, pero probable. Y qué me dicen de esa escena al principio, cuando Bella al fin supo lo que era hacer el amor con su esposo *suspiros* En fin, espero que como yo, hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y por supuesto, que me digan qué les pareció y qué esperen que pase ahora que están con Emmett. Recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización, así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Lily, Julieth, Nadiia16, Paty Limon, Tereyasha Mooz, alejandra1987, freedom2604, , liduvina, Say's, LaPekee Cullen, Kriss21, nydiac10, Lizdayanna, Vanina Iliana, Manligrez, Lissette, Tecupi, PRISOL, Dayis, Esal, Nanny Swan, Adriana Molina, patymdn, bbluelilas, Sully YM, cary, Antonia, Mary de cullen, tulgarita, Techu, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Amy Lee, Maryluna, saraipineda44, carolaap, Vrigny, torrespera172, Nati98, Pam Malfoy Black, injoa, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, andreasotoseneca, calvialexa, rjnavajas, Pao pao, Tata XOXO, glow0718, kaja0507, Pili, solecitopucheta, Mafer, Kabum, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	18. Capítulo 18

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Edward despertó como de costumbre en las primeras horas del amanecer. Gimió, preguntándose, por qué estaba tan adolorido. Entonces, recordó la golpiza que había recibido, y dónde estaba.

A salvo. En el campamento de su cuñado.

Un suave suspiro cerca de su oído le dio aún más paz. Sonrió, sintiendo el cosquilleo del cabello de Bella contra su hombro. Se volvió hacia él en la noche y estaba acurrucada contra su espalda, su cálido brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Él se dio vuelta en sus brazos, y ella suspiró, parpadeando despierta. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa adormilada y enterró su rostro en su cuello. Cuando ella extendió su mano contra su pecho, él no pudo reprimir lo suficientemente rápido su quejido.

Ella lo tocó con más gentileza y dejó suaves besos en sus cardenales. "Lo siento."

"Bueno, si va a motivar este tipo de respuesta, con gusto recibiré unos cuantos golpes."

Ella hizo un sonido de indignación, pero continúo besándolo hasta que él olvidó lo adolorido que estaba. Tan pronto como se rodó sobre ella, pegándose a ella a medida que sus besos se hacían más apasionados, un movimiento afuera de su tienda llamó su atención. Pudieron separarse, con Edward rodándose sobre su espalda, antes de que el bastardo entrara.

"Arriba, mis nuevos reclutas." El vozarrón de Emmett hizo que Edward y Bella se irguieran. Estaba en la entrada de su tienda, mirándolos. Era una figura bastante imponente, ya completamente vestido con sus manos en sus caderas, su fina capa azul colgando elegantemente detrás de él. "No habrá besuqueos en mi campamento. Es claro que voy a tener que separarlos durante la mañana."

Edward miró hacia un lado y vio a Bella cubrir sus ardientes mejillas con sus manos. Sacudió su cabeza. "Había olvidado la gran peste que eres." Se puso de pie, haciéndole una mueca a su hermano.

"He sido llamado de formas peores, por reyes y lores." Inclinó su cabeza, pensativo. "Aunque ninguno tan fiero como tú." Le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Supongo que esta mañana requiere de mi presencia, su alteza?" Edward preguntó, mirando alrededor por sus botas.

"Tu esposo es muy astuto." Emmett se volvió hacia Edward. "Sí. Al parecer mi esposa ha regresado. Me gustaría que me acompañaras para recibirla. Su partida aún está a unas cuantas horas de aquí."

Bella, que había encontrado las botas de Edward y se las trajo, jadeó y miró a su hermano con ojos ansiosos. "Me gustaría conocer a tu esposa. Déjame acompañarte."

"Habrá tiempo para eso cuando volvamos al campamento," Emmett dijo con fluidez.

"Emmett—"

Edward puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella, atrayéndola hacia él. Claramente, ella todavía no comprendía cuando su nuevo rey daba una orden. "Estaré preparado en un momento, su alteza."

Bella frunció el ceño, mirando de su esposo a su hermano, y entrecerró sus ojos. "Veo lo que estás haciendo. Necesitas una excusa para hostigar a Edward fuera de mi vista."

Emmett cruzó sus brazos, mirando a Bella. "Él está bastante crecido, Bella. Te prometo que sobrevivirá el medio día de camino sin tu protección."

Edward probablemente debió haberse sentido irritado ante la idea que su esposa de diecisiete años creyera que tenía que protegerlo. Más aún, que insistiera en hacerlo frente a este joven—el nuevo rey de Edward. En vez de eso, estaba encantado con la idea.

Era una situación surreal en la que se encontraban. Si la vida no se hubiera desviado tanto de rumbo, él no sería nada más que un adulto para este muchacho, y solo le hablaría con sumo respeto.

Sin embargo, en definitiva, no podía decir que le molestara estar bajo el control de este hombre. No después de haber sido un subordinado de su sobrino—un hombre que había conocido desde que era un bebé en pañales. De todas formas, si había algo que le había enseñado el observar a su padre, era que el orgullo a menudo se interponía en el camino de la bondad.

Sin embargo, él era un hombre y Emmett se estaba dirigiendo a él como tal, esperando que estuviera en control de sus acciones. Tomó a Bella por los brazos y besó su mejilla castamente. "Estoy seguro que estaré bien en compañía de tu hermano." Se volvió hacia un lado, dejando a Bella en el refugio de sus brazos mientras miraba a Emmett. "Aunque si plantea la pregunta de qué le gustaría que Bella hiciera mientras los dos estamos ausentes."

El campamento estaba, después de todo, lleno de hombres que habían dejado a sus esposas en casa. Los hombres luchaban por muchas razones, algunos porque se les obligaba. No todos serían leales a Emmett. Oh, lucharían por él, pero podría ser que no se vieran disuadidos a dejar en paz a Bella solo porque era su hermana.

No todos creyeron que fuera una prisionera poco dispuesta, después de todo. A ella no le gustaría, pero no podía quedarse sola.

Emmett ya había pensado en todo eso, ya que respondió de inmediato. Se volvió hacia su hermana. "Hoy puedes quedarte en mi tienda con Peter. Él—"

Bella ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "No deseo que me cuiden como a una niña," dijo, escuchándose tan ofendida como Edward había previsto. "Solo se resentirá conmigo si tengo que sentarme en una esquina mientras él se encarga de lo que sea que ocurra mientras no estés." Se irguió en su lugar. "Puedo ser de ayuda. Muéstrame a tus heridos o al cocinero. Haré mi parte y no seré la carga de nadie."

"No eres una carga," dijo Emmett. "Pero eres la hija de tu padre de la cabeza a los pies. A nuestros soldados heridos siempre les vendría bien una palabra amable o ayuda para escribir a sus seres queridos. Si te parece bien, te presentaré a Sue. Puede ser un trabajo horrible," le advirtió.

Bella asintió. "Todo lo que hayas visto, lo puedo soportar."

"Denos unos momentos, y los dos estaremos listos, su alteza," dijo Edward.

Cuando Emmett se fue, Bella dio una breve carcajada. "Nunca me acostumbraré a escucharte llamarlo su alteza." Se estremeció. "Cada vez que escucho esas palabras, creo que Felix está al acecho."

Edward dejó un beso en su frente. "Sabes que si pudiera, eliminaría cualquier recuerdo de él de tu mente y te libraría de él para siempre." Echó el cabello de ella hacia atrás con una tierna caricia. "Pero es un título adecuado, y uno que debes aprender a usar."

Bella arqueó una ceja. "¿Yo?"

"Incluso Jane llamaba de esa forma a su propio hijo, mi amor. El poder es algo inconsistente, especialmente en tiempos de guerra. A él no se le puede ver por debajo de nadie."

Bella tragó con fuerza, pero sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Todavía estamos participando en una especie de juego, ¿no es así?"

La sonrisa de él en respuesta fue irónica. "Así es para todos los lores y ladies." Presionó la punta de la nariz de ella de forma juguetona. "Recuerdo muy bien a una sabia mujer diciéndome que todos somos peones de alguien. Sí, es un juego, pero se han cambiado los jugadores. Ahora jugamos por nuestro propio poder y paz. Para nuestro beneficio y de nadie más."

"¿No te molesta que mi hermano te esté incluyendo en planes para su ventaja personal?"

"Bueno, confío en que tu hermano desee lo mejor para ti, de modo que parece que tenemos el mismo objetivo."

 **~O~**

Emmett estuvo callado un buen rato mientras cabalgaban. Parecía pensativo, pero Edward notó sus agudos ojos desviarse hacia las orillas de su campamento mientras lo atravesaban. Pensó que era mejor mantenerse tranquilo y permitir que su cuñado hablara primero.

Fue solo cuando estaban más allá de los límites del campamento que Emmett llevó a su caballo a un paso ligero junto al de Edward. Habló sin preámbulos. "La niñita que dejó Rainfall era muy confiada. Quería creer lo mejor de todos."

Los labios de Edward se curvearon hacia abajo. "Recuerdo a esa niñita. Fue una luminosa presencia en nuestra corte esos primeros días." Su corazón se retorció, y tuvo que recordarse que su sobrino murió lenta y dolorosamente. "¿Está insinuando que no confía en su palabra de que puede confiar en mí?"

"En mi posición, ¿confiarías en ti?"

"No," Edward respondió en seguida. "Un hombre en su posición no debería confiar fácilmente, en lo absoluto. Confiar en un Masen, un hombre que le dobla la edad a su hermana que la tomó como suya y que estuvo en el consejo privado del rey que desafió. Algunos lo llamarían un tonto por confiar en mí." Levantó su barbilla para mirar a Emmett a los ojos. "Sin embargo, se dice que confía en su intuición incluso cuando hombres supuestamente más sabios le dicen que es una tontería. Me tomó tiempo ganarme la confianza de su hermana, pero fue un tiempo que usé gustosamente porque ella no merecía algo menos de su esposo. Aunque sospecho que usted no tiene ese tipo de tiempo."

Emmett frunció el ceño. "Tienes razón. No lo tengo."

"Entonces, ¿qué le dice su instinto?"

Cuando Emmett no habló por todo un minuto, Edward continuó, andándose con cuidado. "Sé que Bella y usted conversaron largo tiempo anoche." Edward les había dado espacio para que juntos lloraran la muerte de sus padres y hablaran de sus hermanitos escondidos. "No sé lo que le dijo, pero tal vez lo suficiente para saber que no soy el hombre que era antes de que nos casáramos. Era más bien bastante apático. Hice lo que se me ordenó, bueno… supongo que porque estaba lo suficientemente cómodo."

"Hubo un tiempo en que no seguías una orden si era incorrecta." La mirada de Emmett era penetrante.

"Sí, y me causó grandes problemas durante mi vida." Sus labios se curvearon. "Siempre seré la oveja negra de la familia Masen. Pero el objetivo de eso era decir, particularmente con el rey y mi padre muertos, que no puedo pensar en alguna ventaja al fingir una amistad, mucho menos mi amor hacia Bella. Sabe lo que piensan de ella en la capital."

Emmett hizo una mueca. "Las noticias que he recibido es que el hermano de Felix ha sido coronado rey. Se especula que es Jane quien gobierna el reino mientras ellos se pelean por remplazar a tu padre."

Edward se echó a reír, sorprendido. "¿Está sugiriendo que todo esto es un plan entre Jane y yo?" Sacudió su cabeza. Su corazón adolorido como de costumbre, si acaso. "Mi hermana me odia quizás más de lo que lo hizo mi padre. Eso nunca fue un secreto; ella y mi hermano mayor me culparon de la muerte de nuestra madre, ya que yo sobreviví y ella no, y solo empeoró a partir de ahí. Cualquier amor que Alec me tuviera ya debe haber desaparecido. No, salvo por Bella, no tengo familia. No podría traicionarlo si quisiera hacerlo. Estaría muerto antes de llegar a cinco días de camino de ese lugar."

"Bueno, en ese caso, te diré la verdad." Emmett extendió su mano y sujetó su hombro. "Mi instinto me dice que anoche hablé correctamente. Eres mi hermano, y tú tienes una familia en nosotros."

Edward tuvo que aclararse la garganta para pasar el nudo que se formó ahí. Supo la noche anterior, cuando Emmett lo aceptó sin reparos, que el hombre tenía que tener sus reservas. Pero no tuvo otra opción más que anunciar su aceptación, en caso que alguien en el campamento decidiera que era mejor cortar la garganta del demonio entre ellos. "Entonces, ¿me contarás tu plan? Por el bien de nuestra familia, mi hermano. Mi rey."

Emmett le sonrió. "Deseo que vayas a casa. Inmediatamente."

Edward se le quedó mirando. "¿A casa? No puedes estar hablando—"

"¿De Casterly Port? Es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando."

"Maté al _lord_ de Casterly Port."

"Lo que lo hace tuyo por derecho, ya que ha muerto tu padre." Emmett agitó una mano, consiguiendo que Edward se callara antes de que pudiera protestar de nuevo. "Tu padre se llevó a la mayoría de sus hombres de combate para derribar a mis soldados. Fue una buena táctica del rey Felix, pero dejó molesta a la gente del puerto. Además, han pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que Aro vino de visita. Como sabes, Aro dejó su tierra en manos de _lord_ Caius. El hombre es bueno con el dinero, le reconozco eso, pero no tiene una gota del carisma que tu padre tenía."

"Si mi gente estaba molesta porque mi padre prácticamente los había abandonado, ¿qué pensarán de mí? He estado ausente por mucho más tiempo."

"Eres un Masen, que aún cuenta mucho. Y el hecho de que estuviste involucrado en el asesinato del rey también podría ser de ayuda."

"¿Cómo?"

Emmett nuevamente le dio una sonrisa. "Casterly Port está más cerca de las tierras medias que nada, y apenas leal al rey maniático. Ni Felix ni su padre hicieron mucho para su beneficio, y sin embargo, demandaron el servicio de toda su familia real.

"Así que, mi propuesta es sencilla. Simplemente entras como si fueras dueño del lugar. Que lo eres. Tendrás tu hogar, y yo tendré un puerto en las tierras medias."

Edward se mofó cuando se dio cuenta que Emmett hablaba en serio. "Hay formas menos drásticas de asesinarme."

"No tengo intenciones de hacer que te maten. De hecho, tengo toda la intención de enviar a Bella contigo."

"¿Qué?" Edward se tensó.

"Llegarás vestido en las ropas finas que demanda tu posición. Bella también. Tenemos un baúl con vestidos y cosas como esas que servirán. Entrarás por la puerta principal. No será muy difícil conseguir que tu gente le dé la bienvenida a su hijo nativo." La sonrisa de Emmett se amplió. "Particularmente con un pequeño ejército a sus espaldas. Le dirás a Caius que estás ahí para reclamar tu derecho de nacimiento, y le dirás a tu gente que tu familia se pervirtió con la maldad de la familia Volturi, como lo evidencia el abandono de tu padre." La sonrisa de Emmett se convirtió en una dura línea de ira. "Y el hecho de que el rey atacara a tu esposa, forzándola a defenderse."

Era un plan increíble. No era como si Edward no pudiera ver los méritos. Muy a menudo en los últimos años, había escuchado a su padre murmurar cuando recibía correspondencia de Caius sobre lo que ocurría en casa. "A la larga verán los beneficios." Aro siempre había creído que su gente, como sus hijos, obedecería.

"El honor es algo peculiar para una gran cantidad de gente," dijo Edward. "Mi reputación ha sido una de cobardía desde que no era mucho mayor de lo que tú lo eres ahora. Sea que lo odiaran o no, maté a mi padre. No hay honor en ello."

"Pero, estabas defendiendo el honor de tu esposa. Eso es algo que se les puede hacer entender." Emmett hizo una pausa, viéndose pensativo. "Mi padre me dijo que la gente común solo necesitan confianza. Si les hablas con suficiente confianza, creerán lo que les digas. Puede que no sientas particular amor por tu gente, Edward, pero dudo que les desees algún daño."

"Por supuesto que no."

"Entonces, ese mensaje se hará notar. Y puedes confiar en que yo tampoco tengo intenciones de permitir que esas personas salgan dañadas. Verán la ventaja de volver a tener a alguien que se interese en ellos." Miró a Edward, su rostro sincero. "No es la primera vez que un hijo derroca a su padre a la fuerza, y no será la última. Tienes una buena razón."

Edward lo pensó detenidamente. "¿Quieres decir que aún puedo llevar a mi esposa a un hogar que pueda proclamar suyo? ¿Tener los medios para proveer a mi familia?"

"Tener un aliado en Casterly Port solo beneficiará a mi causa. No sería una amenaza para ti," dijo Emmett. "Jamás, y tienes la promesa de mi constante protección. Mis hombres están lo bastante cerca para proteger la ciudad si fuera necesario."

Edward se quedó callado otra vez por varios minutos. "Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder. Si Caius no ha intentado conseguir ya la ciudad, lo hará pronto."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Emmett le ofreció su mano, y cuando la estrecharon, él sonrió. "¿Sabes? No solo tomé en cuenta la palabra de Bella para saber si podía confiar en ti o no."

"¿Eh?"

"Mi padre dijo que tú eras el único de la Casa Masen que genuinamente le agradaba. Dijo que eras más sabio de lo que te daban crédito, y si solo tu cuñado te hubiera escuchado, podrías haber hecho del reino un lugar mejor." Hizo una pausa, y por un momento, Edward vio un destello del niño asustado que debía ser en cierta medida. Era demasiado joven para estar dirigiendo este tipo de lucha. Al menos, tenía que sentirse fuera de lugar, incluso si no lo demostraba. "Todo esto se me fue de las manos, pero no sé qué más hacer sino ganar. Si gano, entonces mis hombres y cada provincia de las que vienen esperan que sea el rey.

"Si ese día llegara, hermano, no cometeré los mismos errores que cometió el padre de Felix. Espero que este sea el inicio de una gran sociedad."

Edward no pudo evitar erguirse más en su montura. En realidad, nunca se había permitido reconocer el dolor que sentía porque su familia lo excluyera tan fácilmente como lo hicieron. Estaba inesperadamente abrumado por la emoción al ver el grado de confianza que Emmett le tenía. "Será un gran honor, superado solo por ser el esposo de Bella."

* * *

 _ **Así que ahora conocemos el plan de Emmet, ¿inteligente verdad? Ahora esperemos que tengan un buen recibimiento en Casterly Port, pero si Emmett está dispuesto a poner en riesgo a Bella, quiere decir que no planea mandar a Edward a su muerte, que es lo que el pobre pensó jejeje. Van a llevar un pequeño ejército de sus hombres. ¿Será que Bella pueda disfrutar de tener una casa propia que llame su hogar? ¿Qué su esposo pueda otorgarle lo que le prometió? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Julieth, PRISOL, LAREGUI, Vrigny, Tecupi, rjnavajas, Adriana Molina, alejandra1987, Manligrez, Kabum, torrespera172, Sheei Luquee, Cary, nydiac10, andreasotoseneca, Esal, carol, kaja0507, bbluelilas, Jeniferserena, Techu, Nadiia16, Adriu, Sully YM, soledadcullen, Gabriela Cullen, Say's, injoa, saraipineda44, Tereyasha Mooz, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Nanny Swan, Lissette, Kriss22, JessMel, bealnum, Maryluna, somas, Lily, Vanina Iliana, carolaap, lagie, Alexandra Nash, Blankitapia, Pili, Lizdayanna, patymdn, Melany, , Liz Vidal, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Amy Lee, Mafer, glow0718, Tata XOXO, Pao pao, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, solecitopucheta, OnlyMe12, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	19. Capítulo 19

**Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora** **LyricalKris** **, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Bella estaba dividida. Deseaba con todo el corazón agradarle a Rosalie de la Casa Hale. Aunque el matrimonio había sido arreglado, como el de la mayoría de la nobleza, para fortalecer lealtades, obviamente Emmett le tenía cariño a su esposa. Le había contado a Bella en confianza que creía que su matrimonio era muy parecido al de sus padres. Ellos eran extraños, indiferentes uno del otro al principio, que habían encontrado suficiente terreno común para disfrutar genuinamente del otro.

Entre otras cosas, Rosalie era astuta y valiente. Ni una sola vez se negó a estar en el campo con su esposo. Este último viaje no fue la primera vez que había actuado como emisario, hablado con otros nobles en nombre de Emmett.

Más allá de eso, Bella siempre había querido una hermana. Su familia había sido diezmada. Había algo de esperanza en ella de que, cuando esta locura finalmente terminara, podrían encontrar un poco de lo que alguna vez habían tenido. Nunca podría ser lo que debía haber sido, pero por otro lado, ella no tendría a Edward si todo hubiera estado bien en el mundo.

En ello yacía su predicamento. Edward era el único regalo que este desastre le había dejado. Amaba a su esposo, y con gusto mataría para protegerlo. No era una idea que sirviera de ayuda cuando la persona que en este momento lo antagonizaba era su cuñada.

Edward le había dicho a Bella gentilmente pero con firmeza que él podía manejar a Rosalie, y por eso estaba controlada a un lado mientras Rosalie lo interrogaba. Bella tuvo que recordarse que no debería desafiar a su esposo frente a otros.

"¿Por qué esa expresión en tu rostro, hermanita?" Emmett fue a sentarse a su lado y le dio una copa.

Tomándola de su mano, ella asintió en dirección a Edward y Rosalie. "Estaba considerando el hecho de que al parecer estoy destinada a tener cuñadas intimidantes."

Emmett se burló. "Rosalie y Jane. Esa es una batalla que pagaría bien por ver."

Bella se estremeció, y se abrazó a sí misma. No quería tener a Jane cerca de ninguno de sus seres queridos, aunque supuso que con el tiempo sería inevitable. "Y a ninguna de ellas les agrada mucho Edward," dijo, tratando de bromear. "Le dijiste a tu esposa que podía confiar en mi esposo, ¿no es así?"

"Estuviste ahí cuando lo hice." Emmett dijo tanto desconcertado como encantado al observar el combate verbal. "Es una buena unión entre nosotros, pero estamos trabajando en la parte donde ella confía en mi juicio en todas las cosas." Miró a Bella y sonrió, con sus ojos tristes. "Ella no puede comprender que él no se haya aprovechado de ti."

A pesar de que sentía protectora de Edward, Bella había comprendido que Rosalie estaba furiosa en su nombre. Cuando se presentaron, Rosalie había alisado su cabello y la abrazó con fuerza, confortándola con suaves murmullos al oído.

Un mareo invadió a Bella cuando sus recuerdos la llevaron de vuelta a cosas en las que se esforzaba por no pensar. Puso una mano en su frente, agachando su cabeza.

"¿Bella?" Emmett puso una mano en su espalda. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," dijo, su voz temblorosa. "Es solo que… hay demasiadas cosas que preferiría no tener en mi cabeza."

Él se mofó. "Sí, eso lo entiendo." Tomando su muñeca con delicadeza, levantó su mano con la copa. "Toma un trago. Ayudará."

Bella llevó la copa obedientemente a sus labios y bebió. Casi se atragantó, esperando agua y en vez de eso encontrando licor.

"Ahora no es el momento para tus bromas," dijo, un poco irritada.

Emmett le levantó una ceja. "Tú y yo, ya no somos unos niños. Pensé que te caería bien un poco antes de terminar con ese combate." Asintió en dirección de sus cónyuges.

Bella agachó su cabeza. Su hermano estaba intentando tratarla como una mujer adulta, y ella le habló con brusquedad. Sintiéndose reprendida, tomó otro sorbo, consiguiendo no hacer una mueca. "Bueno, no estoy segura que seamos los que más lo necesitan."

Dicho eso, Bella se levantó y fue hacia Edward bajo la apariencia de una esposa diligente llevándole algo a su esposo para refrescarse. Se paró a su lado, envolviendo los dedos de él en el cáliz.

Él se volvió hacia ella, un poco de la tensión desapareciendo de sus rasgos. "Gracias, mi lady. Como siempre, eres buena conmigo."

"Un favor que mi _lord_ devuelve," Bella dijo con intención, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más amplia al dejar un beso casto en sus labios. "Intentaba asegurarle a nuestra nueva hermana exactamente eso."

Rosalie hizo una mueca. "Disculpe si he aprendido a no confiar en la forma elocuente de hablar de los Masen. Su familia es muy conocida por su intriga. Es lo que los hace valiosos para la familia real."

"Precisamente, y he reconocido públicamente a esta familia real." Hizo un gesto entre ella y Emmet.

"Su alteza. Hermana, puedo asegurarle que mi _lord_ es sincero en su lealtad a mi hermano y su afecto por mí," Bella dijo, acercándose para tomar la mano de Rosalie. "Él nunca haría algo para dañarme."

Mientras hablaba, el aroma del perfume de Rosalie llegó a su nariz. La tomó desprevenida. Su fuerza hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas, y se desmayó en seguida.

 **~O~**

Cuando abrió sus ojos otra vez, estaba sola en la tienda con solo Rosalie a su lado. La otra mujer parecía descontenta. El estómago de Bella se retorció.

"¿Qué hice?" Susurró.

"Oh, Bella." Rosalie colocó un frío paño húmedo sobre su frente. " _Tú_ no hiciste nada, cariño."

"Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió?" Su mente se sentía cada vez menos confusa. "¿Dónde está mi esposo?"

"Con Emmett, afuera." Rosalie la empujó gentilmente para volverla a acostar cuando Bella trató de levantarse. "Primero, tenemos algo de qué hablar. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo tuviste tu último periodo?"

Dijo las palabras con una compasión tan dulce que Bella no las entendió al principio. Cuando estuvo segura que había escuchado bien—era una pregunta muy personal—pensó en la respuesta. Cuando recordó, jadeó bajito. "Oh." Dijo, su voz apenas un suspiro. "¡Oh!" Se incorporó y puso sus manos sobre su boca.

Rosalie apretó sus hombros. "Va a estar—"

Se interrumpió cuando Bella soltó una risita. Bella trató de contenerse, pero perdió el control de sus emociones, está vez de la forma más maravillosa. Rosalie la observó, al principio con su expresión escéptica, pero luego sonrió. Tomó las manos de Bella. "Entonces, son felices noticias."

"Yo… Bueno…" Bella se sonrojó. "Son tiempos atemorizantes e inseguros, pero es lo que debería de ser, ¿no es así? ¿Esto es correcto?" A pesar de sí misma, buscó en los ojos de su nueva hermana, desesperada por la confianza que su madre le daría en un tiempo como ese.

La sonrisa de Rosalie se hizo más amplia, y puso una mano en la mejilla de Bella. "En verdad amas a tu esposo."

"Sí," Bella dijo al instante, sorprendida por la pregunta. Era impertinente por decir lo menos, y muchos nobles habrían dicho que en cualquier caso, era irrelevante. El amor era para los campesinos.

Rosalie asintió. "Creí que tal vez estabas determinada a cumplir con tu deber. El matrimonio, aunque planeado por el hombre, se supone que es aprobado por los dioses. Aunque también es cierto que presuntamente fueron los dioses los que le dieron a ese tirano el control, y tú te encargaste de eso, ¿verdad?" Palmeó la mejilla de Bella. "Entonces, tu esposo se ha ganado mi confianza. Ninguna mujer se alegra de dar a luz al hijo de un bruto, después de todo. Debo ir por él, y tú debes decirle las felices noticias."

Se levantó y se apresuró hacia la entrada de la tienda antes de que Bella pudiera decir otra palabra. Su corazón latió más rápidamente cuando escucho la asustada voz de Edward.

"Ten calma, hermano," Rosalie dijo sonando divertida ahora. "No hay nada malo con nuestra Bella que no se resolverá en su momento. Ve a cuidar de tu esposa, mi _lord_."

Edward corrió a su lado entonces, su rostro contraído por la preocupación. Cayó de rodillas frente a su camastro y tomó sus manos en las suyas. "¿Qué pasa, querida mía? ¿Qué tienes?"

"Shhh." La voz de Bella tembló, y sabía que estaba temblando. Su rostro estaba sudoroso, y la preocupación de Edward solo se incrementó cuando tocó su mejilla. "Bueno, si todo sale bien cuando lleguemos a Casterly Port…" Tomó una respiración profunda. Era ridículo que se sintiera tan tímida. Lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas. "Puedes decirle a tu gente que pronto tendrán a un pequeño _lord_ que mimar."

Las cejas de Edward se arrugaron. Entonces, se arquearon hasta la línea de su cabello por la sorpresa. Se sentó junto a ella y la rodeó con un brazo, acercándola a él. "¿Un hijo?" Preguntó en un susurro.

Ella asintió, observando su rostro. Quería sonreír, pero no hasta que viera la sonrisa de él.

No solo sonrió, lo hizo de forma radiante. Bajó la vista y extendió su mano sobre el vientre plano de ella con una expresión de reverencia en su rostro que ella nunca había visto. Finalmente, levantó la vista para mirarla. "¿Fue hace unas semanas, entonces?"

Bella se río—un sonido alegre y trémulo. Puso su mano sobre la de él. Un hijo concebido en total libertad, cuando no eran un _lord_ y una lady, sino dos amantes que solo necesitaban preocuparse el uno por el otro.

Edward puso dos dedos bajo su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba para poder besarla. Fue un beso suave pero apasionado. Dulce pero intenso. Ella suspiró, derritiéndose contra él.

Cuando rompieron su beso, el aliento de él era caliente contra su rostro. "Dioses, te amo, Bella," susurró. "No lo sabía. No podía imaginar que la vida podría ser así."

Ella resopló pero, complacida, agachó su cabeza contra su cuello. "¿Cómo qué? ¿Huir de todo lo que has conocido en tu vida? Involucrarte con un advenedizo que no es quién para ser un rey."

Él se rio entre dientes. "Así es la vida." Puso su mano de vuelta en el vientre de ella. "Puede haber mucho dolor y sufrimiento, pero también mucha belleza."

"Somos bellos."

 **~Edward~**

"¿Estás listo para esto, _lord_ Edward?"

Edward se mofó. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las murallas altas del hogar de su infancia. Se veían intimidantes ahora, de una forma que nunca antes. Por una buena razón. Si los hombres de Emmett atacaran de frente ganarían, pero con grandes pérdidas. Fue la razón por la que Emmett nunca intentó tomar el puerto.

A pesar de sus dudas sobre lo que estaba por ocurrir, cuando se volvió hacia su rey, sonrió con la actitud de un hombre mucho más confiado. "¿Desde cuándo estar listo ha hecho algo por alguien? Simplemente hacemos las cosas a pesar de todo."

"Esa es una buena estrategia como cualquiera que he escuchado en mi vida," dijo Emmett, mostrándole una sonrisa con una confianza igual de falsa. "¿Comenzamos?"

Edward miró a su lado, y extendió su mano. Junto a él, su esposa se veía como un sueño. Estaba, como Emmett prometió, vestida en ropas finas adecuadas para una gran lady. El colorete cubrió lo peor de su aspecto pobre e indispuesto. Bella tomó su mano y apretó sus dedos. "Volveré contigo en un momento."

Ella se veía preocupada, pero como Edward y su hemano, pretendía tener confianza. "Ten cuidado, mi _lord_."

El ejército de Emmett se detuvo a una buena distancia de las puertas principales, muy a la vista. El ejército de pie de Casterly Port observaba desde los muros, armado y preparado para sus órdenes. No atacarían, Edward lo sabía. No mientras el ejército de Emmett estuviera justo afuera de sus puertas. Sin embargo, sabía que sus flechas estaban dirigidas directamente a su pecho.

Él detuvo su caballo y llamó al guardia. "¿Verdaderamente ha pasado tanto tiempo, o no reconocen a un hijo de Casterly Port?"

Hubo una conmoción, y Caius se abrió paso a empujones para quedar frente a la guardia. Puso sus manos sobre el muro, inclinándose un poco sobre él, con una mueca en su rostro. "Reconozco a la basura que asesinó al gran _lord_ de este lugar. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, perro?"

Edward levantó su cabeza en alto. En vez de dirigirse a Caius, se dirigió a los hombres en el muro. "Compatriotas. Han languidecido aquí por mucho tiempo sin el beneficio de un adecuado liderazgo."

"¿Cómo te atreves? Tú—"

Edward ignoró la protesta de Caius y siguió adelante. "Mi padre los dejó solos hace muchos años para servir a los caprichos de un rey injusto. Pueden ver que vengo con amigos y la promesa de un futuro más brillante bajo un nuevo rey. Un rey que no ignorará su situación más de lo que yo lo haré. Sé, que no hay razón para que confíen en mí. De modo que les pido, como el legítimo heredero de Casterly Port, que me escuchen. Si no les gusta lo que tengo que decir, sin falta, les prometo que los dejaré en paz. Pero si lo hago, serán sometidos al reinado Volturi una vez más."

"¿Dejar que tú y tu ejército entren por la puerta?" Caius se mofó. "Nadie aquí es tan tonto. Insultas a estos buenos hombres."

"Sin trucos. Yo—"

"¿Y lo dice un cobarde?" Uno de los guardias—el capitán, por su vestimenta—gritó. "Dime, cobarde. ¿Apuñalarás a _lord_ Caius en la espalda como lo hiciste con tu padre?"

"Apuñalé a mi padre en el pecho," dijo con un tono experto que no delataba su vergüenza ni su horror. Se bajó de un salto de su caballo, dejando que su capa se deslizara hacia el suelo. "¿Creen que soy un cobarde? Bien. Baja, y vénceme en un combate. Uno a uno. O, si lo prefieres, envía a tu mejor combatiente."

Un murmullo atravesó a la guardia. Los campesinos empezaban a reunirse en la puerta, mirando el espectáculo.

"No solo para probar mi valentía, sino que también tengo la intención de proteger a nuestra gente," Edward le dijo al capitán. "Y estoy dispuesto a derramar mi propia sangre para hacerlo." Dejó que pensaran en ello por unos momentos antes de hablar otra vez. "Capitán, dígame. ¿El _lord_ a quién actualmente sirves siquiera se ensuciaría sus ropas en el nombre de nuestra gente?"

Permitió que su posición se relajara a una más abierta e hizo un gesto detrás de él. "No tengo deseos de dejar a mi esposa sin su esposo." A pesar de sí mismo, sus labios se curvearon en las esquinas. "Ni a mi hijo sin un padre. Ni a mi gente sin un _lord_ que desea lo mejor para ellos. Abra las puertas capitán. Nuestra gran ciudad tiene un brillante futuro por delante."

"Esto es una locura," Caius gruñó. "Yo—"

"Mi _lord_ Edward. Trae a tu esposa y su hermano," dijo el capitán. "Tráelos solos, y probablemente tengamos algo que decirnos."

"Capitán. Esa es traición," insistió Caius.

"No, mi _lord_. Juré mi lealtad a la Casa Masen. La reina madre no ha enviado ni una sola misiva."

"¡El reino está en agitación! La perra de este perro asesinó a nuestro rey."

"Y antes de eso, nuestro difunto _lord_ Masen había buscado ocuparse del reino superior, dejándonos para languidecer." El capitán sacudió su cabeza. "No, mi _lord_. Si queda un _lord_ de la Casa Masen a quien servir, debo saberlo." Miró a Edward y asintió. "Lo veré en las puertas, _lord_ Edward."

Edward le asintió al capitán. Se volvió para ver a Emmett en conferencia con Peter. Después de un minuto, él cabalgó para quedar a un lado de Bella, y juntos, se unieron a Edward.

 **~O~**

Eleazar, capitán de la guardia de Casterly Port, se quedó callado en su silla por un buen rato después que Edward y Emmett presentaron su argumento. Tomó una respiración profunda mientras miraba primero a Edward.

"Siento, mi _lord_ , que sería negligente no decir que podríamos haber tenido una conversación muy diferente si su padre hubiese sobrevivido esa noche. _Lord_ Aro era muchas cosas, pero al reino podría haberle ido bien si él estuviera ahí guiando a Demetri como trató de guiar a Felix."

Edward miró a su esposa. Ella le devolvió la mirada, tan nerviosa como él se sentía. Él descansó su mano sobre su rodilla y no dijo nada, viendo a Eleazar ponerse de pie y comenzar a pasearse de un lado al otro.

Emmett aclaró su garganta. "Si sirve de algo, capitán, no discrepo. Mi pelea muy probablemente nunca habría comenzado si hubiera sido el joven Demetri el que ascendiera al trono. Aun así, _lord_ Aro dejó a su propia gente languidecer mientras el rey maniático derramaba sangre en la tierra."

Eleazar sonrió. "Algunos me dijeron que el joven rey Swan era más inteligente de lo que las historias me harían creer. Es cierto que _lord_ Aro no tenía tanto poder como deseaba, creo." Eleazar sacudió su cabeza. "Y nuestra lady Jane es vengativa, y actúa por capricho para satisfacer su propia vanidad. Creo que nada bueno se espera del actual gobierno, y debo actuar de acuerdo a mi propia consciencia."

"Capitán—" Caius intentó hablar, pero Eleazar levantó su mano para detenerlo.

Respirando de nuevo, Eleazar se puso sobre una rodilla frente a Edward y agachó la cabeza. "Reafirmo mi juramento de lealtad al _lord_ de la Casa Masen. Juro servir lo mejor que pueda, y seguir sus órdenes."

"Levántate, mi amigo." Edward también se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano. "Confiaré en tu consejo."

Se estrecharon las manos, y Eleazar se volvió hacia Emmett que también estaba de pie. Hizo una reverencia. "Su alteza. Le serviré como mi _lord_ lo requiere. Me siento orgulloso de servirle, rey Emmett de la Casa Swan, el primero de su nombre."

Edward notó que Bella cubrió una sonrisa, al escuchar el título por primera vez. Emmett se vio tan indispuesto como su hermana por un momento, pero sujetó el hombro de Eleazar.

Edward, en secreto, esperaba que su esposa se acostumbrara a escuchar que se refirieran así a su hermano. El hombre acababa de orquestar la toma de Casterly Port sin perder una sola vida.

 **~O~**

Unas semanas después, la vida se veía muy diferente.

Emmett y su ejército, al haber dejado una guarnición en el lugar como se prometió, siguieron adelante. Carlisle, Jasper y sus familias habían llegado a Casterly Port donde Carlisle establecería su nuevo hogar.

Edward aún tenía que acostumbrarse a la vida de un verdadero _lord_. Escuchaba demandas, y cuidaba de su ciudad. Recibía correspondencia de Emmett semanalmente. El muchacho cumplió con su promesa de mantener a Edward entre sus consejeros más cercanos.

Irónicamente, parecía que Edward naturalmente seguiría los pasos de su padre. Era uno de los hombres más poderosos en el reino, heredero de la riqueza de su familia con un nombre respetado. Cuando Emmett ascendiera al trono, y todo señalaba eventualmente a ello, Edward sería la mano del rey. El hacedor de reyes, como Aro lo había sido.

"Me gusta verte con tu gente," dijo Bella, ayudándolo a quitarse su capa. "Te ves tan majestuoso, mi _lord_."

Ella sonreía de una forma que él disfrutaba. Era una sonrisa que solo había empezado a ver recientemente a medida que ella aceptaba que estaba a salvo y que esta era su casa.

"Tu gente empieza rápidamente a adorarte," dijo ella, dándole su capa a su _valet._ "Aunque no tanto como yo, por supuesto." Ella alborotó su cabello, peinándolo con sus dedos a una forma aceptable.

Él atrapó su mano y llevó sus nudillos a sus labios. Besó su piel y luego la rodeó con un brazo, atrayéndola a él. Dejó que las puntas de sus dedos rozaran su mejilla y trazaran la forma de sus labios. " _Nuestra_ gente también te adora, mi lady. Tal vez más que a su hijo nativo."

Era cierto. La bañaban de regalos todos los días. ¿Y por qué no deberían hacerlo? Bella era joven, vivaz, amable y la hermana de su nuevo rey. Pronto, daría a luz a un pequeño _lord_ que ganarías sus corazones desde el momento de su nacimiento.

"¿Eres feliz aquí, Bella?" Preguntó, meciéndolos suavemente. "¿Eres feliz de llamar a este tu hogar?"

Su sonrisa era serena y encantadora. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mordiéndose el labio de esa forma en que lo hacen los jóvenes cuando están alegres y muy enamorados. Hacía arder la sangre de Edward en sus venas el ver esa expresión en su rostro. "Soy feliz," susurró, rozando la punta de su nariz contra la de él. "Mucho más feliz de lo que pensé que alguna vez sería. ¿Sabías, esposo, que creo que has cumplido todos mis sueños?"

"¿Cómo es eso, querida mía?"

Ella besó sus labios con dulzura. "Te lo dije una vez. Soñé que me casaría con un guapo y amable _lord_." Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió. "¿Has visto tu rostro últimamente?"

Los labios de Edward se crisparon.

"Y te dije, que también quería hacer lo que mis hermanos hacían. Aprender a hacer uso de espadas y arcos." Jadeó complacida. "Oh, Edward. Me gusta disparar con arcos."

Él se rio entre dientes. "Lo sé. Eres buena en ello." Puso su mano sobre su vientre, lleno de asombro como siempre cuando sintió la hinchazón ahí. "Tendrás que dejar de hacerlo pronto," dijo con gentileza. "Por un tiempo. La gente es supersticiosa en cuanto a su pequeño _lord_. Se preocuparán."

"Oh, sí. _Ellos son_ los que se preocuparán." Lo besó otra vez. "Soy feliz, Edward. Muy feliz."

"Yo también, lo sabes." La llevó a su cama y se sentó, poniéndola sobre su regazo. La acomodó entre sus piernas y puso sus manos sobre su vientre, sintiendo la forma de su hijo. "Nunca se me ocurrió soñar. Era mejor vivir sin cosas que podrían ser arrebatadas. Mi padre me enseñó esa lección en los primeros años de mi vida. Y si hubiera soñado, no habría tenido la osadía de soñar con esto. Contigo."

Él suspiró, descansando su cabeza contra la de ella. "No, Bella. Creo que si mi padre supiera lo que me estaba dando, al forzar en nosotros esta unión, nunca lo habría hecho. Soy feliz." Se echó a reír. "Y sin pensarlo cambiamos el destino del reino, ¿verdad?"

"Nosotros entre otros."

"Escribiendo la historia." Suspiró y besó su cabello. "Así es."

 _ **~El final~**_

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, llegamos al final de esta historia. Tal vez algunas esperaban algo más, pero aunque está basada en GoT la autora se centró en destacar la fortaleza de Bella (Sansa) para soportar todo lo que tuvo que sufrir y dándole un final feliz, permitiendo que en esas circunstancias nada convenientes pudiera encontrar el amor de un buen hombre y el camino a su hogar y a la felicidad. Espero que les haya gustado como a mí, todavía falta el epílogo y espero compartirlo con ustedes pronto, pero como ya se los he dicho, ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias con sus reviews. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review contándome qué les pareció la historia y sino saben qué escribir, con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz me conformo. No les cuesta nada, y sí nos da ánimos para continuar dedicando tiempo a su diversión.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: crysty caty, Laliscg, julieth, injoa, Vanina Iliana, andreasotoseneca, freedom2604, Tecupi, Manligrez, Dayis, Gabriela Cullen, Vrigny, Nadiia16, PRISOL, Adriana Molina, Say's, Alexandra Nash, Techu, alejandra1987, Brillo de las estrellas, patymdn, Cary, Kabum, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lizdayanna, somas, calvialexa, LaPekee Cullen, carolaap, Amy Lee, saraipineda44, Mafer, torrespera172, JessMel, Paty Limon, glow0718, Pili, Nanny Swan, Sully YM, liduvina, Kriss21, Maryluna, Adriu, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, EriCastelo, Liz Vidal, tulgarita, lagie, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el epílogo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	20. Epílogo

Y como es de esperarse, aquí viene la descarga de responsabilidad ;) Nada es mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la autora **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a mi compañera de batalla Erica Castelo. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta nueva traducción y por tus consejos para mejorarla xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Edward caminaba por el largo pasillo de forma distinguida cuando escuchó el sonido inconfundible de su esposa gritando. Aceleró el paso, corriendo hasta que llegó a su destino—el lado este de su propiedad.

Entrando a un grupo de tres habitaciones conjuntas, una funcionando como un tipo de oficina, Edward encontró a su esposa, con su rostro retorcido por la ira mientras despotricaba contra su hermano mayor. "Vendiste a mi hija como si nada. Como esclava," dijo furiosa, con su mano presionando su vientre de nueve meses.

Emmett se veía exasperado. "Bella, estás exagerando."

"Oh, infiernos," murmuró Edward bajo su aliento. Esa fue exactamente la peor cosa qué decir.

Como era de esperarse, el rostro de Bella se tornó a un vivo color rojo. Dio un paso hacia el frente y apuntó con su dedo justo al rostro de su hermano. "Emmett Swan, juro que si te acercas a mi hija, terminaré contigo. Ya he matado a un rey. No creas que no te mataré."

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y salió a zancadas de la habitación, la furia le dio una gracia sorprendente para alguien pesadamente embarazada. Estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera lo vio cuando pasó junto a él.

Emmett gimió y se desplomó en su asiento, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Por un momento, se vio como un enorme niño haciendo un puchero. Edward miró por encima de su hombro pero vio que la doncella de Bella ya había ido tras de su señora. Entonces, Edward aclaró su garganta para alertar al rey de su presencia.

"Ah." Emmett hizo una mueca pero se enderezó en su asiento. " _Lord_ Edward."

"Su alteza." Edward asintió al hacer una reverencia.

"Sin duda también has venido a amenazar a mi persona después de ver el estado en que está tu esposa." Hizo un gesto hacia el asiento frente a él.

Edward se sentó y le ofreció a su cuñado una pequeña sonrisa. "Si amenazara a cada hombre que dejara a mi esposa en ese estado recientemente, me vería obligado a castrarme a mí mismo. Aunque, no estoy seguro que sea una idea que desee cruce por la mente de Bella. Se sentiría inclinada a aceptar mi oferta dada su actual condición."

Emmett soltó un resoplido. Hizo un gesto, y su paje se acercó a servirles a ambos un cáliz de fuerte vino. Él bebió con entusiasmo y Edward lo acompañó. Tenía el presentimiento que necesitaría el refuerzo.

"Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad de qué le dijiste a mi esposa y qué tiene que ver con mi hija," dijo, manteniendo su tono relajado.

Emmett suspiró, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el escritorio y mirando por la ventana. "Hablé fuera de lugar. No debía haberle dicho a Bella nada sin acudir primero a ti. Después de todo, es solo con tu venia que algo ocurrirá en lo absoluto, pero simplemente se me escapó."

Decía mucho de cómo Emmett se veía a sí mismo el que dijera que algo era decisión de Edward. Sus órdenes se obedecerían, y los dos lo sabían. Sin embargo, Emmett prefería mantener sus órdenes directas al mínimo. "

"Y por algo, en absoluto, te refieres…"

Emmett se volvió para mirarlo, su expresión cautelosa. "Estamos cerca de lograr que la Casa Denali se una a nosotros. _Lord_ Eleazar tiene un hijo de cuatro años de edad."

Edward levantó su barbilla, comprendiendo al instante lo que probablemente había ocurrido. "Y si le prometieras una unión con la gran Casa Masen…"

Emmett asintió. "Exactamente." Extendió una mano. "Estos son rumores a lo más. Solo estaba expresando lo que pensaba, y mi hermana está hablando como si no adorara a mi sobrina. Amo a esa niñita, Edward. Sabes que no haría nada que la dañara. Sabes que ni siquiera lo consideraría si no fuera para su beneficio, ¿pero cómo podemos saber a estas alturas si lo será? ¿Quién puede asegurarlo?

"Es un compromiso informal en el mejor de los casos. Para ser reevaluado cuando llegue el momento. Cualquier cosa podría suceder entre ahora y entonces. Las situaciones cambian, y el acuerdo podría verse afectado. El muchacho podría morir. Dios no lo permita, pero es posible."

"O Nicolette podría irse de su casa a la de su prometido a los catorce años solo para enterarse después que es un idiota sádico y tirano, y entonces vivir bajo su control sin ninguna esperanza de escape, siendo maltratada por años hasta que finalmente sea desechada al entregarla a su tío mucho mayor que él y oveja negra de la familia, como si fuera basura. Basura valiosa, no obstante, basura."

Emmett hizo una mueca. Se puso de pie, con el cáliz en su mano y caminó a la ventana, mirando hacia el mar. "Entonces, ¿debería emplear a una adivina por algo de guía? ¿Quién más podría asegurar lo que depara el futuro?"

Edward se quedó callado al escuchar eso. Bebió de su vino y consideró sus palabras. " _Lord_ Eleazar es un buen hombre. Es amable y más sensato que muchos. Espero que esté criando a su pequeño Vasilii para ser tan buen hombre como lo es él." Tomó una respiración profunda y habló bajito. "Es una buena unión, su alteza, y un buen plan. Ya había pensado en ofrecerle un pacto de matrimonio a la familia Denali. No son una familia antigua, pero ascienden rápidamente. Tener el nombre de su familia vinculado con uno de las grandes casas sería justo el beneficio que están buscando."

"Pero no habías pensado en ofrecer tu propia Casa." Emmett no preguntó. Sin embargo, se dio la vuelta y le arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

"Bueno." Edward hizo girar el vino, viéndolo hacer círculos por un momento. "Sufro de preferencia paternal. Nicolette es muy joven, y la idea de enviarla lejos es aberrante para mí como claramente lo es para Bella." Flexionó convulsivamente el puño de su mano libre. Su interior rugió con tanta fuerza como lo había hecho Bella. ¿Mandar a su pequeño cielo lejos de él? Solo sobre su cadáver y el del rey.

"Sin embargo, cada _lord_ y lady tienen un papel que cumplir en nuestra historia," Edward continúa. "Sea que lo desee o no, mi deber como padre me dicta encontrar una buena pareja para mi hija." Miró a su cuñado. "Eso, y sabía muy bien cuál sería su destino cuando concordé en que deberíamos hacer de Casterly Port la capital del reino. Compartir mi ciudad contigo es un honor. Compartir mi hogar mientras tu palacio está siendo construido es mi privilegio. No creas por un momento que no comprendo lo que hiciste por mi nombre."

Cuando Emmett aseguró su derecho al poder, declarándose rey del reino, con todos los derechos, el nombre Masen debía haber sido basura. Aro, por supuesto, había sido el titiritero detrás del rey Felix, y la mayoría del reino lo sabía. Jane, como reina y regente después de la muerte de Felix, había sido bien conocida por su crueldad—más sutil que la de su hijo pero no menos caprichosa y ruin. Ella había sido capturada, juzgada por sus crímenes, y decapitada. Alec había guiado el ataque final y murió por la propia espada de Emmett.

Luego estaba, Edward. La gente de Casterly Port lo habían aceptado como el legítimo heredero, pero eso no significaba que su nombre fuera lo que alguna vez era. Volterra había sido prácticamente destruida en la última batalla, y por ello, cuando se decidió por una ciudad para su trono, Emmett declaró que era mucho más racional gobernar desde el centro del reino, no desde un extremo.

La ciudad todavía pertenecía a la Casa Masen. La Casa Swan fue elevada en la parte más alta en la tierra, y la Casa Masen mantuvo su lugar como la segunda familia más poderosa. Edward era la mano del rey; su consejero más confiable.

En ese entonces supo que eso significaba que Nicolette sería una pareja particularmente valiosa para cualquier hijo de _lord_ , en segundo lugar solo a cualquier hija que tuviera el rey. Para cuando la decisión fue tomada, su hija apenas era un bebé, aún sin poder caminar. A casi cuatro años, todavía era joven, pero muchos lores y ladies crecían sabiendo con quién se casarían.

Edward asintió. "Le extenderé una invitación a _lord_ Eleazar para que nos visite en unos tres meses. Para entonces, Bella se habrá recuperado, y todos podemos acordar los términos."

Emmett lo estudió por un largo rato. "¿Y mi hermana?"

"Tu hermana tiene la cabeza en su lugar. Conoce todo esto tan bien como tú y yo."

Emmett terminó su vino y con un gesto de su mano indicó al paje que se fuera cuando intentó servirle otra bebida. "No te envidio, hermano. Gracias a los dioses, mi Rose me ha dado dos buenos príncipes. Mi vida como padre es muy diferente de la tuya."

"Sí, bueno, puede que tengas otra opinión la próxima primavera, o eso he oído."

Al escuchar eso, Emmett sonrió. "Ya no debería sorprenderme lo mucho que sabes incluso cuando se supone que no lo sepas. No le hemos dicho a nadie."

"Soy observador, eso es todo. Felicitaciones." El primer hijo de Emmett y Rosalie había nacido seis meses después de Nicolette. Su segundo hijo nació un año después. Un heredero y un repuesto. Una bendición, por supuesto, pero también exactamente lo que un nuevo rey necesita. Su linaje estaba asegurado, y así las mentes y corazones de la gente común estaban en paz con el cambio de régimen.

"Si no hay asuntos apremiantes por el momento, su alteza, debo ir a hablar con Bella."

"Por supuesto." Emmett inclinó su cabeza. "Yo amo a Nic, Edward. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Edward sonrió. A Nicolette no le importaba para nada que su tío fuera el rey de todas las tierras. Para ella, él era su compañero de juegos favorito. Nadie podía lanzarla más alto, y era más divertido treparse en él que en su propio padre. "Él es más alto, papá," había dicho.

"Y tú sabes que tu sobrina corresponde a tus afectos. No te preocupes, mi rey. Bella sabe muy bien cuáles son tus intenciones." Puso una mano en el hombro de Emmett, dándole un apretón para tranquilizarlo. "Recae en ti tomar decisiones para demasiadas personas. Este juego, su alteza, es uno delicado. Haces lo que debes para mantener el equilibrio del poder, siempre caminando por una línea muy delgada. Somos tus súbditos. Debemos cumplir con nuestro papel."

Emmett sonrió y le asintió. Edward asintió en respuesta y se marchó.

Una vez en el pasillo, su paso se apresuró. A pesar de sus palabras, no estaba alegre con la idea de renunciar al futuro de su hija. Tenía la desesperada necesidad de ver a su familia, de tenerla a salvo en sus brazos otra vez. Solo entonces podría convencerse de que no tendría que mandar lejos tan pronto a su preciosa gema.

No fue difícil encontrar a Bella. Cuando llegaron para quedarse, habían encontrado, como Edward esperaba, que Caius había mantenido su propiedad en buen estado. Lo único que encontró un desastre fueron los jardines que alguna vez habían sido hermosos. Bella había convertido en su tarea restaurarlos y mejorarlos.

Encontró a su esposa dónde esperaba, en un hermoso y sombreado porche que tenía vista hacia una amplia extensión de césped. Estaba sentada a la mesa, con sus brazos apoyados sobre ella y su rostro en sus manos. Podía ver por el subir y bajar de sus hombros que no estaba llorando.

Pero lo había estado, se dio cuenta cuando se sentó frente a ella. Podía ver que sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas manchadas. Solo la experiencia lo mantuvo en su asiento. Bella, hacia el final de su embarazo era una criatura volátil. Había ocasiones en las que no podía soportar que la tocaran. En vez de eso, descansó su mano sobre la mesa con la palma hacia arriba entre ellos como una ofrenda.

Para su alivio, ella la tomó, apretándola con fuerza al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. "Ya, tranquila, querida mía," susurró con el mismo tono tranquilizador que usaba cuando ella despertaba de una terrible pesadilla. "Estás bien."

Ella se sorbió la nariz y abrió los ojos. "Si le hubiera dicho tal cosa a cualquier otro rey, tendría mi cabeza en una pica." Dijo con un suspiro. "Solía ser buena para sobrevivir."

Edward extendió su mano y acarició su mejilla. "Sabes, en el fondo de tu corazón, que ahora estás a salvo, amada mía. Puedes agredir verbalmente a este rey sin temor a represalias."

Bella se estremeció. "A salvo," dijo, exhalando un prolongado suspiro. "¿Estamos a salvo? El reino es, hasta ahora, inestable."

"Así será siempre en cierta medida." Acarició con su pulgar debajo de su ojo, limpiando lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas. "No existe tal cosa como completamente a salvo. Tú más que nadie entiende eso, pero es un mundo muy diferente el que heredarán nuestros hijos."

Bella se quedó callada al escuchar eso. Miró hacia el otro lado del patio dónde su hija jugaba con la hija de Alice y Jasper, Nettie, bajo la atenta mirada de Esme Cullen.

Ahora que estaba seguro que ella estaba centrada y calmada, Edward se levantó. Ayudó a su esposa a ponerse de pie y la guio al diván. Él se sentó primero, abriendo sus piernas hacia ambos lados. Ella se acomodó entre ellas, recargándose en su pecho. Ella suspiró, y en su interior Edward se sintió en paz.

Les gustaba sentarse así. Ella se sentía más a salvo, le había dicho una vez, cuando él la rodeaba de esa forma, refugiándola con su calor. A él le gustaba abrazarla, le gustaba poder besar su cabello, y le encantaba especialmente ahora que podía agarrar su enorme vientre redondo en sus manos. Su hijo se movió como si lo saludara, y Edward sonrió.

Suspiró, inhalando el aroma de ella antes de hablar. "Así que sucede que estoy en la posición en la que alguna vez estuvo mi padre, con muchas personas como mis peones, para bien o para mal. Con mi dirección, los hombres pueden entrar en batalla. Bajo mis órdenes, disputas se resuelven y criminales son sentenciados a muerte.

"Luego, estás tú." Edward echó su cabello hacia atrás de un hombro para poder besar la piel cerca de su oído. "Tú y mis hijos." Descansando su cabeza contra la de ella, miró hacia donde su querida Nicolette estaba jugando.

Su hermosa nenita. Vio, divertido, como Nicolette, despreocupada por su bonito vestido, brincó para agarrar la rama de un árbol. Se subió en ella a pesar de las vehementes protestas de Esme. Edward se rio entre dientes. "Creo, mi querida esposa, que no es de extrañar que Nic haya sido concebida en el campo cuando no estábamos atados por nuestra posición. Me preocupa su felicidad. Ella tiene tu espíritu, ¿pero estará contenta con su deber?"

Bella se mofó. "Esa niña será mi muerte antes de hacerse mujer, en cualquier caso. No es una niña de los campos. Es parte gato—demasiado sigilosa y salvaje para ser dominada."

"Sí," dijo Edward, sonriendo con cariño. Suspiró nuevamente. "Y sin embargo, es mi deber encontrar una buena pareja para ella."

Bella se tensó en sus brazos pero no dijo nada. Edward eligió sus palabras con cuidado. "Vamos a ser anfitriones de Eleazar y su familia dentro de tres meses para estar con ellos y poder conocerlos. Conozco a Eleazar, y a su padre antes que a él. Son buenas personas."

"Entonces, apruebas la unión que Emmett sugirió." Su voz era tensa y controlada.

"Todavía no lo sé." Pausó por un momento. "Ella tendrá que comprometerse con alguien, mi amor."

"Yo no fui prometida hasta que tenía trece años."

"Sí. Cuando el rey dirigió su atención a tu padre, y por lo tanto, tu familia se hizo más poderosa." Él la abrazó con fuerza. "Para ser honestos, es una sorpresa que las propuestas no hayan comenzado antes. Se prometió a Jane desde que estaba en la cuna."

Bella hizo un sonido de disgusto, pero tomó una respiración tranquilizadora. "Lo sé. Solo desearía…"

No terminó su oración, y él no necesitó que lo hiciera. Besó su cabello. "Lo sé." Se quedaron callados por un largo rato. "Debes saber que moriría antes de permitir que algo como lo que te pasó a ti le ocurriera a nuestra hija."

"Lo sé." Bella se estremeció. "Mi padre murió de la misma forma."

"Sí, pero eso no es algo del todo típico. Felix" – escupió el nombre con los dientes apretados— "en ningún aspecto era típico. No como hombre, rey u otra cosa." Tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de disipar su tensión y preocupación por su hija. "La mayoría de los hombres no son monstruos y la mayor parte de los matrimonios no son miserables. Funcionan bastante bien. ¿No se casó tu madre con tu padre con solo dos días de conocerlo cara a cara?"

"Sí, y se amaban mucho."

"Lo mismo se puede decir de tu hermano y Rosalie. Son muy felices."

"Sí." Bella giró su cabeza y acarició su mejilla con su nariz. "Y yo soy muy feliz contigo, mi _lord_."

Edward sonrió y sintió una calidez en su pecho. Aun así, considerándolo, se tensó muy ligeramente. "Sabes que fuiste un regalo que nunca merecí, Bella. Pero dicho eso, no desearía los términos de nuestra unión a la hija de mi peor enemigo, mucho menos a nuestra preciosa hija."

"Por supuesto que no. Simplemente estoy diciendo que sé que ella tiene todas las posibilidades de estar bien. Si nosotros logramos vivir felices para siempre dado el infierno por el que pasamos, Nic tendrá una vida hermosa." Su mano encontró su rodilla y ella lo palmeó. "Tú no eres tu padre, Edward. A él no le importaba la felicidad de sus hijos, ni siquiera la de su gente. Solo le importaba el poder. Mientras que reconoces que el poder nos mantiene y a nuestros seres queridos a salvo, nunca creería que pondrías eso sobre el bienestar y la felicidad de tu familia." Puso sus manos sobre las de él en su vientre. "No es tan malo saber que vives al capricho y voluntad de un hombre, cuando confías en ese hombre con todo."

Él la meció en sus brazos. "Que nunca deje de ganarme tu confianza, mi brillante esposa."

La besó entonces. Fue un beso prolongado—lento y profundo. "Tú eres mi alma, Bella," murmuró contra sus labios. "Y mis hijos, los preciosos hijos que me has dado, son mi corazón." La besó, y se tragó el lloriqueo que vibró contra sus labios.

"¡Papá! Te estás comiendo de nuevo a mamá," una vocecita lo reprendió.

Edward y Bella rompieron el beso. Edward sonrió, viendo como su hija subía al diván. Se acomodó de esa forma en que lo hacen los niños, encontrando espacio donde no existe hasta que también estaba acunada en los brazos de su padre.

"Tal vez debería comerte mejor a ti." Bañó su rostro de besos mientras ella chillaba.

Bella siseó por el dolor, y Edward rodeó a su hija con su brazo, deteniendo sus movimientos. "Lo siento, amor," dijo.

"No. No fueron ustedes." Bella hizo una mueca, frotando un punto a su costado. "Fue el bebé."

Nicolette se movió otra vez hasta que pudo poner su oído en el estómago de Bella. Escuchó con atención. "No lastimes a mamá. No está bien, hermano." Ella insistía en que el bebé tenía que ser un niño, ya que les había informado que no deseaba hermanas. Sin embargo, todos se referían al bebé como lo habían hecho con ella antes de nacer—un pequeño _lord_.

Para entonces, Esme—con la pequeña Nettie en su cadera—la había alcanzado. Su sonrisa era, como siempre, gentil. "Tu pequeño demonio es muy rápida. Es una pena que no pueda entrar a los juegos de carreras en el festival. Puedo apostar que superaría a cualquier hombre ahí afuera cuando esté lo bastante grande."

Esme estaba encantada con la forma de pensar progresista de Edward, permitiendo que su esposa e hija 'jugaran' con espadas y demás. Aunque a menudo le aterraba que Nic se rompiera el cuello, no le importaba que ella fuera revoltosa.

Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia Esme. "Todavía vas a acompañarnos a cenar, ¿verdad? ¿Tú y todos los demás?"

Mientras que Edward y Bella daban muchas cenas para gente importante, él no ansiaba ninguna tanto como le gustaba entretener a la familia Cullen. Emmett, una vez más, sin ser un tonto, había tomado a Carlisle entre sus consejeros como lo había hecho la familia Volturi, pero él y Edward seguían siendo verdaderos amigos.

Sus visitas se habían vuelto más frecuentes últimamente, que era la razón por la que Esme estaba aquí en primer lugar. Aunque no lo decía—su esposa era un mujer muy fuerte—Edward sabía que le gustaba tener cerca a la mujer mayor. Sobre todo cuando estaba tan cerca a dar a luz, Bella necesitaba a una madre con ella.

"Por supuesto, mi _lord_ ," dijo Esme con una sonrisa. "Todos estaremos aquí."

Edward asintió, bastante contento.

Era una buena vida.

* * *

 _ **Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado… como ellos mismos reconocen, siempre existirán amenazas contra el reino pero al menos su futuro pinta mucho mejor a como hubiera sido con Felix al poder, Emmett está probando ser un rey sabio y considerado y eso habla muy bien de él y lo que les puede ofrecer para el futuro. Lástima que tienen que seguir las costumbres de entonces y prometer en matrimonio a Nicolette a tan corta edad, esperemos que su futuro esposo resulte ser como su padre, o como lo es su tío Emmett o como lo fue su abuelo Charlie.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, y por supuesto, si es así, que la recomienden a otros para que la lean. Gracias a mi querida beta Erica Castelo por su ayuda en otra traducción y gracias a mis fieles lectoras y comentadoras, que hacen un esfuerzo por siempre agradecer el tiempo dedicado a su diversión, a mi #teamrevoltosas que parecen empezar a recuperarse después de un poco de inactividad. Gracias por corresponder con sus palabras de ánimo y apoyo. Gracias también por las alertas y favoritos, y los me gusta en Facebook, pero a todas las que hacen eso, también me encantaría verlas por acá entre aquellas que dedican unos minutos para dar gracias por un capítulo más, no les cuesta nada y si nos anima a continuar. ¡Anímense a participar! Ahora, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, pero más importante, les pido POR FAVOR, que vayan al link original de la historia y le den gracias a la autora por escribir esta linda historia. Ella sabe español, así que pueden decirle todo lo que quieran sobre la historia y los personajes. El link de la historia está en mi perfil y estará en la parte superior de mi grupo en Facebook. Si no quieren escribir en español y quieren poner algo en inglés, podrían poner esto:**_

 _ **Hello Kristina, thank you so much for allow the translation of this amazing story, you're a great author and I hope to read more of your stories in Spanish. Greetings from (el nombre de tu país) Congrats for your baby by the way :)**_

 _ **Solo copien y peguen en el link de la historia original.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que si hasta ahora han disfrutado de mis traducciones, hay más terminadas en mi perfil y pueden ponerme en alerta de autor para recibir notificación cuando empiece una nueva. Gracias de nuevo y nos seguimos leyendo Muaks!**_


End file.
